


El creador de fragancias

by sara_f_black



Series: El creador de fragancias [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando los errores de pasado bloquean la creatividad del creador de Aslan Fragances, su familia intenta ayudarlo. Pero ante la llegada de la competencia en la casa de perfumería Telmarian, no es tan claro quién necesita más ayuda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es un AU completamente. Aslan es una perfumería de la familia Pevensie, Narnia su perfume más famoso, Edmund un perfumista... el resto podrán verlos por ustedes mismos. Sin embargo, he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo por incluir en este nuevo universo la esencia de los personajes, sus relaciones y muchos guiños a la historia de los libros que estoy segura podrán ir apreciando. Me harán muy feliz si lo leen y me dicen que les va pareciendo. La historia ya está acabada, así que no tendrán que quedarse esperando. Trataré de poner dos capítulos por semana. 
> 
> Gracias infinitas a AglaiaCallia, que sin ella nunca lo hubiera acabado.

Aslan Fragances tenía sus oficinas en lo alto del edificio que funcionaba como planta química para la producción en masa de las distintas líneas de colonias y perfumes que les habían hecho una de las marcas más prestigiosas por años.

Eran mundialmente conocidos por la fragancia Narnia, la cual había sido creada en los años setenta por el señor Pevensie, fundador de la compañía y químico de profesión. Aslan Fragances era de las pocas de su especie. Había sido en primer lugar una empresa de creación de fragancias y posteriormente había desarrollado sus propias líneas, sin trabajar para terceros.

Sin embargo ahora, todo podía ser diferente.

\-----------------------

-Necesitamos una nueva fragancia.

Peter Pevensie lanzó la conclusión tras revisar los números una vez más. Había asumido su puesto como director ejecutivo de Aslan Fragancies tras la muerte de su padre, y su labor había sido excelente, a pesar de ser muy joven. Los socios habían planteado que alguien de más experiencia debía ocupar su puesto, pero el testamento de su padre había sido claro.

Tanto, que las acciones habían bajado y la compañía se había visto en serios problemas. Por supuesto, la elección de Peter Pevensie como director ejecutivo no era la más controvertida de todas. Que la familia mantuviera el 52% de las acciones y decidieran respetar los deseos de su padre, había sido un duro golpe porque no eran lo más recomendable, comercialmente hablando.

Susan Pevensie, la segunda de los hermanos, estaba en la oficina. Ya se había encontrado allí cuando el fiel Trumpkin, amigo de su padre y hombre de confianza por años en el puesto de director general de finanzas, le había llevado el último informe a su hermano.

-Te lo dije – replicó ella. – La entrada de esta nueva marca va a afectar el mercado. Nos está afectando a nosotros.

-Sí, sí, lo dijiste… Telmarian. – Cerró el informe con fastidio. - ¿Quiénes son? Hasta hace seis meses nadie sabía de ellos, y ahora el mercado está inundado de perfumes “novedosos”. Necesitamos un nuevo producto. La línea de Narnia es un clásico con un público fiel, pero no vamos a sobrevivir sólo con eso.

La chica suspiró. Lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Como encargada de marketing de la compañía se encontraba día a día con la misma pregunta. ¿Qué podía el mundo esperar de Aslan Fragances?

-Sí, bueno… Ya sabes la condición que puso papá.

Peter resopló nuevamente.

-¿Lo has siquiera visto en estos días?

Susan asintió.

-Ayer. Estaba en el laboratorio. Se puso como los diablos conmigo. – Una mueca de fastidio cruzó su rostro. – Me acusó de estar ahí para vigilarlo. Me invitó amablemente a registrar el lugar…

Antes de que el director de la compañía pudiera replicar, una voz más grave lo hizo por él desde la puerta, con un tono cargado de ironía.

-Por supuesto. Sé que no eres capaz de distinguir una sustancia de otra…

El recién llegado ignoró la mirada ofendida que su hermana le dedicó y entró en la oficina, dejando sus guantes en la mesita de la entrada antes de dirigirse a la segunda silla frente al escritorio, la que no estaba ocupando Susan.

-Edmund. – Peter lo miró expectante. - ¿Nos traes noticias?

El tercero de los hermanos Pevensie lo miró fingiendo no comprender a qué se refería. Luego se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y se recostó al asiento.

-¡Ed! – Susan lo miró con incredulidad – Dijiste que estabas trabajando.

-Eso hacía – replicó frunciendo el ceño – pero los buenos perfumes no surgen de la nada. Ve a probar los que he hecho, no te pondrías ninguno.

-Bueno, tampoco me pondría los perfumes Telmarian, pero se venden – contraatacó Susan antes de girarse a ver a su hermano mayor. – Por eso venía a verte. Quiero realizar una operación para averiguar más sobre las fórmulas de los Telmarian.

-¿Para qué? – la réplica de Edmund no se hizo esperar. – No me interesa conocer sus fórmulas. No las necesito.

-¡Bueno, nosotros las necesitamos! – Susan le lanzó una mirada cargada de incomodidad y culpa – Sólo mientras… sabes, recuperas tu toque.

Edmund alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad.

-Claro. Manténgame en el laboratorio jugando. – Una mueca de desprecio desdibujó su rostro. – Tengamos al pobre Edmund ocupado y pensando en qué será útil de nuevo, mientras tanto, contratemos una empresa externa de fragancias… Total, ¿a quién le importa que nuestro padre no vendiera nunca una fragancia que no llevara el sello Pevensie?

En lugar de replicar, Susan se giró hacia el mayor de los tres. Edmund hizo otro tanto, aunque su rostro se había crispado mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras.

Peter lo miró con aspecto serio y adusto.

-Dame una fragancia Pevensie que pueda vender entonces.

Edmund apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que se pusieron blancos antes de responder.

-Estoy trabajando en ello.

-No lo suficientemente rápido – replicó Peter con pesar. – Mira, sé que papá dijo que no quería que sacáramos nada hasta que produjeras una fragancia nueva… Todas las que hiciste con él se vendieron bien, pero ahora… Si seguimos esperando, tal vez no haya una compañía para vender la próxima que hagas.

Edmund negó levantándose de su asiento y mirando con una fuerte emoción contenida a ambos hermanos. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando recogió sus guantes.

-¿Por qué no lo dicen simplemente? Ninguno cree que todavía pueda crear una nueva fragancia.

Sin esperar su respuesta, se giró y salió de la oficina sin ceremonias, igual que había entrado.

Peter suspiró.

-Haz tu operación, Susan. Necesitamos saber quién hace sus fragancias, o estamos perdidos. Pero no inviertas demasiados recursos… no tenemos con qué cubrirlo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con pesar. Realmente querían escuchar la buena noticia de que Edmund volvería a crear, pero a veces, la realidad se imponía. Los dos lo sabían.

\-----------------------

A Edmund le gustaba mucho la facultad en la que estudiaba su hermana menor. Incluso desde los jardines que rodaban el estilizado edificio celeste se escuchaban las mezclas extrañas de distintos instrumentos y voces en sus clases diarias.

Visitaba el lugar con frecuencia desde que había descubierto lo relajante que era acostarse en la hierba a la sombra de un viejo roble, mientras dejaba que lo rodeara la extraña y caprichosa melodía que producían los estudiantes de música en sus clases.

Lo hacía mientras esperaba a la pequeña Lucy. Aunque ya había crecido bastante, y en lugar de la niña pequeña que jugaba con él o la adolescente asustada que lo había descubierto con una aguja clavada en su brazo, era una encantadora estudiante de segundo año de universidad, concentrada en su carrera de violín.

¡Cómo le hubiera gustado a Edmund elegir una vida tan satisfactoria y pacífica como la de su hermana menor!

Pero Lucy era la más lista de los cuatro. También la más feliz. Ella nunca hubiera caído en las trampas de Jadis.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo. No había perdido la costumbre de usar solamente camisas de manga larga, pero no necesitaba ver las sombras de las viejas marcas para recordar que estaban allí.

-¡Edmund! – La aguda voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos sombríos. Sonrió ampliamente al verla acercarse a toda prisa y se incorporó para recibirla con un abrazo.

Conocía sus horarios casi tan bien como ella misma. Cuando el laboratorio, sus hermanos o los recuerdos empezaban a ahogarlo, solía acudir a ella. Nadie le hubiera dicho años atrás que la pequeña que no lo dejaba en paz y le quitaba sus carros para jugar sería su mayor consuelo.

Tampoco habría pensado que sería su ángel de la guarda. No sabía qué habría sido de él si su hermana no hubiera descubierto su secreto y le hubiera dicho a su padre lo que sucedía. Edmund, el prometedor creador de fragancias y estudiante de química… había sido un fuerte golpe para toda la familia, y él la había odiado por ello.

Como si fuera posible odiar a Lucy.

Los delgados brazos de su hermana lo rodearon con fuerza. Aspiró la deliciosa fragancia característica de la pequeña. Siempre usaba la fragancia más tradicional de Narnia, pero de alguna forma, en ella olía distinto.

-Hey… Me preguntaba si querías ir a almorzar conmigo – le propuso él cuando la chica lo liberó de su abrazo.

Por toda respuesta, la pequeña lo tomó del brazo.

Siempre podía contar con ella.

\-----------------------

Lucy sabía que lo mejor era no presionar a su hermano. Había ido a buscarla de improviso y sus dedos parecían más inquietos que de costumbre jugando con la servilleta. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: había discutido con alguno de sus hermanos.

Cuando le contó lo sucedido supo que era peor. Había discutido con ambos.

-Sabes que Peter te ha defendido frente a los accionistas todo este tiempo – le señaló Lucy.

Edmund desvió la mirada.

-Pero no me cree capaz. A veces ni siquiera yo lo creo.

Odiaba ver a su hermano así. Lucy no solía albergar malos sentimientos por los demás, pero el simple recuerdo de Jadis White era suficiente para que le hirviera la sangre. Aunque tenía que admitir que su hermano no había caído ingenuamente. Sabía en lo que se metía.

-Ed… - con cariño tomó su mano por encima de la mesa, corriendo con un golpecito el cartón de papas a la francesa que tenían en medio. – Te has recuperado de una manera muy favorable. Los doctores dijeron que tu sentido del olfato no estaba afectado, ni tus funciones cognitivas. No estuviste bajo los efectos de esas cosas demasiado tiempo.

El chico no alejó la mano, aunque su hermana pudo sentirlo tensarse. Se pasó la otra mano por la cara, como si quisiera despejarse.

-Porque no fui tan idiota como para esnifar también… - suspiró y miró de nuevo a su hermana – Pero no es eso. No… no logro concentrarme, no logro hacer que fluyan las ideas. Sé que suena loco, pero papá lo decía, las fragancias son…

-Sentimientos hechos fórmula química – completó Lucy por él.

Edmund asintió, y su mirada se volvió más cálida.

-Pero no puedo. Estoy bloqueado. –Suspiró y la desolación tiñó sus ojos oscuros- Creo que no he tenido en los últimos tiempos muchos sentimientos que puedan convertirse en una fragancia agradable.

Lucy estrechó su mano con más fuerza. Le gustaría tener algo mejor que decir para animarlo.

-Oye, no puedes perder la fe en ti mismo. ¿Me escuchas? – Se inclinó por encima de la mesa con la mirada siempre fija en sus ojos. – Papá confió en ti, y yo confío en ti. Ya tienes un año limpio. ¿Creías que podrías lograrlo cuando entraste a desintoxicación? Porque nosotros sí, y lo hiciste. Ahora sólo tienes que dejar de presionarte de esta forma. Peter y Susan están inquietos, pero también confían en ti. Lo sé.

Edmund asintió lentamente, pero no replicó nada. Lucy le aguantó la mirada unos momentos y luego suspiró. No era nada fácil tratar con su hermano así.

-Hey, hoy en la noche tengo una presentación con la sinfónica juvenil. ¿Quieres venir? Tengo un solo en la última pieza.

Edmund negó desviando la mirada.

-Gracias, pero la noche siempre ha sido mi mejor hora creadora. Creo que haré otro intento.

Lucy asintió mientras daba otro sorbo a su gaseosa, al tiempo que hacía nota mental de acercarse en los siguientes días a Aslan Fragances a hablar con sus hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian Tenth era un joven sumamente atractivo. Susan lo había visto en las fotos cuando investigaba la compañía que acababa de instalarse en la ciudad. Había sido desarrollada con éxito en el extranjero por su padre y su tío. Tras la muerte del primero, había emprendido una batalla legal contra su tío Miraz, quien había mantenido una conflictiva relación con su padre y lo había hecho a un lado en el negocio cuando había enfermado de cáncer un par de años atrás.

 

Ahora, el joven había ganado el pleito y apostaba por su país para insertarse en el mercado y lo estaba haciendo favorablemente, aunque sus perfumes eran más comerciales y por tanto, menos finos que los de Aslan Frangacies. Sin embargo, tenía la particularidad de usar esencias y aceites exclusivos, y Susan había sido incapaz por ningún medio de descubrir cuáles eran.

 

Hacía una semana que habían discutido con Edmund en la oficina de Peter. Luego, como era costumbre, su hermano menor había recurrido a Lucy y esta al mayor para pedirle que recapacitara. La habían tranquilizado diciéndole que no harían nada drástico, pero ambos sabían que les correspondía proteger a la familia.

 

Ni Edmund podría continuar con un trabajo de perfumista sin crear nada, ni Lucy dedicarse de lleno a la música si la compañía dejaba de dar beneficios.

 

De cualquier forma, Peter le había dicho que actuara con cautela. Eso, unido al bajo presupuesto, significaba que le tocaba todo el trabajo a ella misma.

 

Por esa razón, había decidido pasar a la acción, y se encontraba esa noche en el bar al que Caspian solía acudir cada viernes. Susan prefería recurrir a su ingenio y sus conocimientos para hacer su trabajo, pero sabía que su aspecto físico era una herramienta a la que podía echar mano cuando era necesario, y eso estaba haciendo cuando, sin ninguna dificultad, logró que el joven empresario le invitara a tomar una copa.

 

Tres copas después, su lengua se había aflojado. Estaba resultando tan fácil que parecía mentira, aunque tal vez no tanto al ver lo inocentes y delicadas que parecían sus facciones de cerca. Era mayor que Peter, pero los tiernos ojos negros y el cabello largo, con las puntas ligeramente curveadas hacia fuera, le daban un aspecto de afabilidad y simpatía muy particulares.

 

Nadie hubiera pensado que era un hombre con tanto poder económico en ese momento, cuando se mostraba tan abierto y confiado.

 

-Entonces, dime… ¿Qué hace una chica como tú sola por acá? No te había visto antes.

 

Mordió la aceituna de su último coctel mientras la miraba con interés.

 

-Bueno… podemos decir que ahora estoy libre – respondió con un tono mucho más suave y coqueto que el que usaba en su vida diaria. – Ya sabes, terminé hace unos días y decidí probar suerte. Parece que me fue bien.

 

Tomó un sorbo de su propio coctel, aunque estaba teniendo cuidado de no tomar demasiado, necesitaba todos sus sentidos alerta.

 

-Mal por el tipo, una suerte para mí – replicó Caspian con una sonrisa. - ¿Quién era?

 

Susan vio su oportunidad.

 

-Oh, un tipo que se dedicaba a los perfumes. –Su rostro formó una graciosa expresión de desdén - Mi mejor amiga dice que con esa profesión seguramente era gay y buscaba una chica trofeo para aparentar.

 

Caspian rió ante la idea.

 

-¿Por dedicarse a los perfumes?

 

La chica se encogió de hombros.

 

-Sé que no lo era.

 

No era necesario que enfatizara cómo lo sabía, pudo ver la manera en que el joven frente a ella tragaba grueso al captar sus palabras.

 

-Bueno, no todos en la industria lo son. Yo me dedico a lo perfumes también, aunque no soy perfumista.

 

-¿En serio? – Susan puso su mejor cara de sorpresa y se dedicó a hacerle preguntas a respecto. Como justificó, había aprendido mucho del tema con su ex, y le interesaba bastante, porque la apasionaban los perfumes. Incluso alabó la última fragancia Telmarian.

 

-Si quieres, te puedo llevar a la planta para que conozcas mejor mi compañía– sugirió el joven.

 

El brillo en sus ojos le hizo pensar a Susan que no se refería precisamente a las fragancias. Recogió su bolso, pasó un elegante chándal sobre sus hombros y lo siguió.

 

\--------------------

 

El viaje fue agradable. Tenía que admitir que de no ser porque era la competencia, Caspian le habría gustado, y mucho. Era un hombre de los más agradables que había conocido en los últimos tiempos, aunque debía admitir que estaba tan dedicada al trabajo que tampoco salía demasiado.

 

Al llegar a la planta, los guardias saludaron a su jefe superior y pasaron sin problemas. Tenía una llave maestra de todo, y la guió por los pasillos vacíos a esas horas de la noche. Pudo ver las cajas de embalaje, la puerta que llevaba a las máquinas, y al final de pasillo, el laboratorio.

 

Era un chico muy agradable, pero vaya ideas más extrañas tenía sobre las citas.

 

-¿Aquí crean los perfumes? – preguntó mientras el joven abría la puerta.

 

Caspian negó.

 

-No, contratamos empresas para eso. Acá se reproducen nada más, de acuerdo a las fórmulas que compramos.

 

Al entrar se sentó en uno de los taburetes, extendiendo las manos señalando a su alrededor.

 

-¡Mira lo que quieras!

 

Susan sintió la emoción bullir en la boca de su estómago. Aquello era mentira. No podía ser tan simple. Dudó antes de acercarse al armario en el que rezaba la palabra “esencias”, mientras Caspian apoyaba los codos en la mesa del laboratorio.

 

-Puedes sacar una libreta para tomar notas también, si quieres. O una cámara, si eres más moderna.

 

La mayor de las hermanas Pevensie se detuvo en seco y se giró lentamente. La afabilidad había desaparecido del rostro del chico, que la miraba fijamente, con una expresión dura y enojada que la hizo retractarse de los pensamientos que había tenido sobre él en el bar.

 

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, no? - Chasqueó la lengua, sin moverse del asiento. – No eres la mejor espía industrial con la que me he encontrado. Ni siquiera me llevaste a la cama primero.

 

Susan sintió que su rostro se encendía de la humillación. Puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró ceñuda.

 

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

 

Él rió secamente.

 

-Quería que supieras y le dijeras a tus jefes, que no temo a los espías. – Se levantó y se dirigió al gabinete, abriéndolo. – Mira las etiquetas, si quieres toma nota, en serio. No te servirá de nada. Cada una de las esencias básicas con las que trabaja Telmarian está registrada y fue diseñada en exclusiva para nosotros. Haz que tus jefes generen una fragancia con alguna de ellas, y mi compañía agradecerá los millones que hará con la demanda que les interponga.

 

Aquello era algo que Susan no había esperado. Las compañías registraban las fragancias que producían, pero hacer lo mismo con esencias exclusivas para que otras no pudieran usarlas en sus mezclas no era algo frecuente. A nadie se le había ocurrido hacer exclusiva la vainillina o el ámbar sintético. Lo que hacía un perfume especial eran las mezclas, las cantidades, los elementos elegidos…

 

-Son sintéticas – explicó Caspian. – Diseñadas en exclusiva para Telmarian, por eso pudimos registrarlas.

 

-Por eso no hay nada tradicional en sus fragancias – terminó Susan.

 

Caspian asintió.

 

-¿Entonces, me dirás de qué compañía eres? – la miró evaluativamente. – Tu referencia a “tradicional” me hace pensar en Aslan Fragancies, aunque no lo creo, sólo hacen fragancias propias y gustan todavía de las esencias y aceites naturales. Por algo son superiores en calidad, aunque más costosos. Igual no están produciendo nada nuevo ahora.

 

Aquellas palabras fueron la humillación final para Susan Pevensie, que se fue de allí sin aclarar la duda del joven empresario, a quien tampoco pareció importarle demasiado.

 

\-----------------------

 

Caspian odiaba que quisieran tomarlo por tonto. La chica de la noche anterior no había sido la primera. Todos suponían que por ser joven dejaría que las hormonas lo gobernaran o era un auténtico ingenuo.

 

Ni una ni otra cosa era verdad. Su tío Miraz había sido un sinvergüenza, pero precisamente gracias a ello había aprendido a desconfiar de todo el mundo. En especial las chicas de cara bonita y la gente que pretendía querer su amistad. Eso le convertiría en un solitario, pero le permitía vivir tranquilo.

 

Aquel día había revisado los números temprano. Estaban teniendo un buen arranque, aunque la entrada en un mercado no era particularmente fácil. Después de todo, la batalla legal contra Miraz los había dejado debilitados.

 

Sin embargo, no era mucho lo que estaba en su mano. Los últimos productos estaban marchando y debía confiar en ellos. Tras su aventura de la noche anterior, había decidido que tocaba relajarse.

 

Tras pasar la mañana haciendo ejercicios y navegando un poco por la costa, fue a almorzar a su restaurante favorito de los que había descubierto en la ciudad. Allí se dedicó a revisar la agenda cultural del día y encontró justo lo que buscaba.

 

Esa noche había una presentación da cargo de una sinfónica juvenil. Nada como un poco de música para calmar el alma.

 

La presentación no lo había defraudado. En particular, lo había fascinado la pieza final, el romance para violín y orquesta no.1 en sol mayor de Beethoveen. La primera violinista se había lucido.

 

Se prometió que la próxima noche regresaría a escucharla de nuevo.

 

\-----------------------

 

Las horas anteriores a las presentaciones de la sinfónica eran por lo general bastante calmadas cuando tenían varias semanas de presentarse. Esa temporada hacían un ciclo de 4 fines de semanas, cubriendo el mes en el teatro. Generalmente antes de la presentación todos trataban de mantenerse lo más concentrados posible, pero ya sin la ansiedad de los primeros días.

 

Lucy estaba terminando de maquillarse cuando la voz de su amigo y profesor, James Tumnus, la hizo levantar la vista sorprendida.

 

-¡Hey, Lucy, trajeron esto para ti! Aquí, Lucy Kirke.

 

Pronto se hizo un revuelo alrededor suyo. El hombre se acercaba con un hermoso ramo de flores. Todos se abarrotaron alrededor de ella para observarlo. La chica lo tomó embelesada.

 

La única vez que le habían mandado flores había sido Peter, dos años atrás cuando se había estrenado como primera violinista. Pero esta vez era diferente. No había razones para que sus hermanos le enviaran flores.

 

De hecho, no había razón para que nadie lo hiciera. Tomó la tarjetita que se sostenía en una delicada varilla transparente que sobresalía entre las camelias color rosa que formaban el bello arreglo floral.

 

-¡Léela en voz alta! – pidió Tumnus, con un murmullo de aprobación del resto.

 

Lucy asintió, aunque primero lo leyó para ella. Parpadeó sin creerlo y lo leyó entonces en voz alta:

 

-“Para el violín con mayor sensibilidad que he conocido en mi vida, que me hace regresar cada noche desde que lo oí. Un admirador.”

 

Cuando terminó de leer sus mejillas se habían ruborizado, al tiempo que los silbiditos, bromas y comentarios de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

 

Tumnus se inclinó hacia ella para recogerle el ramo y guardarlo mientras duraba la presentación. Con tono divertido le susurró al oído:

 

-Flores antes de la actuación suelen significar visita al camerino después de la presentación. Ponte guapa.

 

Le guiñó el ojo antes de alejarse, y Lucy se dirigió al espejo para asegurarse de que estaba lista para salir al escenario. Allí su propio reflejo le devolvió una risita divertida, mientras veía sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas.

 

Nunca antes había tenido un admirador, eso era algo más común a Susan cuando estaba en el colegio, aunque no les hiciera demasiado caso.

 

Releyó la tarjeta que todavía sostenía y sonrió un poco más si era posible. Lucy Kirke. Usaba el apellido de su madre como nombre artístico. No le gustaba que estuvieran relacionándola con la familia adinerada de la industria de perfumes. Prefería el anonimato. Había elegido ese apellido para no desvincularse de los suyos y honrar a su madre, quien la había introducido al mundo de la música.

 

Guardó la nota en la caja de su violín antes de tomarlo y dirigirse al escenario, con más ganas de tocar que de costumbre.


	3. Chapter 3

Sus compañeras habían estado molestándola todo el rato con sus distintas propuestas sobre cómo podría ser el misterioso admirador. De momento, iba ganando la idea de que era un rico anciano fanático de la música clásica.

Si no hubiera tenido ya tan dominada la presentación, Lucy podría haberse encontrado en problemas esa noche. Su concentración estaba vivamente alterada, pero todo transcurrió sin problemas. La ovación esa noche fue tan buena como las anteriores, pero esta vez se permitió fijarse entre las caras de la audiencia. Era en vano, allá arriba, transportada por la música, no solía reparar en las caras de la gente. No podía precisar quién había estado allí antes.

Volvió al camerino a recoger sus cosas tratando de sacarse la idea de la cabeza. Un ramo de flores no significaba que fuera a saber algo más de su admirador. Se estaba autoconvenciendo de ello cuando escuchó el revuelo entre sus compañeras, y una de ellas, Jill Pole, corrió hasta su lado.

-¡Lucy! ¡Hay un chico guapísimo esperándote afuera!

-¿Qué? – por poco se le cae el arco del violín antes de guardarlo.

Su compañera la miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Bueno, tendrá unos treinta años lo más. Va de negro, muy formal, ¡y tiene una camelia rosa en la mano! ¿A quién más crees que viene a buscar? ¡Vamos, apúrate!

Tardó unos quince minutos en salir. Era agobiante tener tanto público para una situación como aquella. Todas sus compañeras querían opinar y ayudar. Una vez que recogió sus cosas y se lanzó una última mirada nerviosa desde el espejo, se dirigió hacia la salida. Cerca de la puerta la esperaba Tumnus con el ramo que había recibido temprano.

Se lo entregó con delicadeza y le sonrió.

-Sabes, las camelias rosadas significan admiración, pero también deseo. – Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad – Para mí que es de los que saben de esto, y no las eligió solo porque lo bonitas que son.

Lucy rió un poco y abrió la puerta para salir. De alguna forma, desde que estaba pequeña, Tumnus había sabido qué decir para subirle los ánimos y que no estuviera nerviosa al salir a escena.

\---------------------------

Aquello parecía una locura, pero lo había meditado bien. Al tercer día de encontrarse embriagado por el sonido de su violín, Caspian había decidido que tenía que conocer a esa chica. Lucy Kirke, decían los panfletitos que entregaban a la entrada.

Sopesó sus posibilidades. Su lado desconfiado, tan poderoso como era, no logró encontrar una manera en la cual la dulce violinista de la sinfónica pudiera ser alguna especie de trampa para él. A su entender, la chica ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Finalmente había decidido que no perdía nada y había comprado las flores. Lo más que podía suceder era que la chica no quisiera saber nada de él y agradeciera el gesto sin más. Total, el mundo era de quienes arriesgaban tras haber medido sus posibilidades, eso le había enseñado su padre.

Se había alistado con esmero para esa noche. Pantalón y camisa negra para parecer formal, pero nada de saco o corbata, no quería parecer un viejo serio o aburrido. Llevaba otra de las flores que le había enviado en la mano. Agradecía que su madre le hubiera enseñado tanto sobre el lenguaje de estas, así era más fácil decidir cuáles enviar, si se sabía lo que quería decir.

La presentación de esa noche le resultó más larga que las anteriores, aunque su reloj decía que había durado exactamente lo mismo. Cuando la última nota se apagó y los aplausos llenaron el lugar, supo que había llegado la hora. Se dirigió con prisas a la puerta de salida de los artistas, con la flor en la mano. Distraídamente se acomodó el pelo dos veces, mirándose en el reflejo del ventanal de un café junto al teatro.

Escuchó movimiento, alguien había asomado por la puerta pero se había devuelto de inmediato. Respiró profundo y revisó el reloj. Era pronto. Tendría paciencia. Vio salir a varios jóvenes, alguno le dirigió una mirada divertida, por lo que supuso que Lucy Kirke ya estaría advertida de su presencia fuera. Paciencia, se repitió.

Esta se vio recompensada cuando unos quince minutos después la puerta se abrió una vez más: su espera había terminado. No dudó en acercarse a ella, quien lo miró y sonrió con calidez, esperando. Nada de poses, ni fingirse sorprendida.

-¿Señorita Kirke? Esta flor le pertenece – su voz le sonó un poco más grave que de costumbre al dirigirse a ella, quien la tomó manteniendo la sonrisa y la olió.

-Gracias, es muy amable – replicó. Su voz era aguda, pero tenía una tonada agradable. Se había estado preguntando cómo sería, y no lo decepcionó. – También tengo que agradecerle el ramo, me alegró la tarde.

Caspian no podía recordar la última vez que había mirado a alguien a los ojos y le había parecido realmente sincero. Probablemente tuviera que ver con el hecho de que la chica no tenía idea de quién era él.

Aquello le agradó tanto que decidió mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible. Una chica que le sonriera a él y no a su billetera le parecía un muy buen cambio.

-Mi nombre es Caspian.

-Mucho gusto.

Lo miró como si esperara que dijera algo más en los próximos microsegundos o se despediría. Tenía que hacer algo, o lo próximo que haría la chica era darle las buenas noches y marcharse.

-Quería que supiera que admiro mucho su manera de tocar el violín. – Sin pensarlo bajó la mirada y una sonrisa algo tímida se formó en su rostro. – Es la cuarta noche que vengo a verla.

Lucy se ruborizó sin poder esconderlo.

-El grupo lo hace muy bien – respondió quitándose mérito. – Es bueno saber que lo que hacemos gusta tanto. ¿Sabe de música?

Caspian negó y su rostro se nubló un poco.

-Me gustaría, pero mi familia requería que me dedicara a… otras áreas.

-Oh – la chica se mostró incómoda, probablemente sentía que había sido indiscreta – Lo siento, no es asunto mío. Creo que debería irme ya. Es tarde.

-Si quiere, puedo acercarla a algún lugar, tengo mi auto aquí cerca – le ofreció de inmediato.

No podía creerlo. Era capaz de manejar una junta de directivos desconfiados en Telmarian Industries, pero era incapaz de abordar de manera correcta a una chica a la salida de un teatro. Definitivamente lo estaba haciendo mal, porque ella lo miró sorprendida y negó de inmediato.

-Tengo mi auto en el parqueo del lado. Gracias.

Caspian asintió de inmediato.

-Claro, debí suponerlo. ¿Puedo acompañarla hasta él? – Miró por encima del hombro de ella y se inclinó un poco para susurrarle – Los espectadores que tenemos detrás me intimidan un poco, lo confieso.

Lucy se ruborizó una vez más. No tuvo que girarse para que en su rostro quedara claro que acababa de visualizar a sus compañeras asomadas por las persianas de la ventanita junto a la puerta de salida del teatro. Asintió y empezó a caminar, él se apresuró a seguirla.

-Lo siento, esto… no es algo de todos los días.

Era afable, parecía entre divertida e incómoda con la situación a la vez.

-¿Qué cosa?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y no lo miró para contestar.

-Flores, admiradores, visitas después de tocar…

Caspian frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-Es difícil de creer… Pensé que tendría competencia.

Fue la primera vez que escuchó la risa de Lucy. Tan clara y sincera como las cuerdas de su violín.

-Eres gracioso.

Así fue como pasaron a tutearse, de una manera tan natural que Caspian estuvo seguro entonces de que nunca había tratado con una persona como ella.

-Espero que eso no sea malo. No es algo que me digan a menudo.

Lucy rió de nuevo. Estaban ya tristemente cerca de la entrada del parqueo.

-Es bueno – le confirmó.

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada del parqueo. Caspian tenía su auto en otro, una cuadra más allá. Estaba pensando cómo asegurarse de verla de nuevo cuando ella lo facilitó todo.

-Mañana es nuestra última presentación – le dijo con cierto nerviosismo. – Si quieres venir, di en la boletería que yo te invité. Te darán un buen campo. Sólo si quieres claro.

-No me lo perdería – replicó de inmediato. Tras dudar un segundo añadió - ¿Qué posibilidades crees que haya de que aceptes cenar conmigo después de la presentación?

Lucy sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto de su bolso.

-Diría que bastante altas. ¡Buenas noches, Caspian! ¡Y gracias de nuevo por las flores!

Tras una última sonrisa, la chica entró al parqueo.

Caspian estuvo seguro de que no se arrepentiría de sacar una quinta noche para ir al teatro al día siguiente

\------------------------

Peter sabía que tenía que tomar la decisión, pero no quería hacerlo. Suspiró al revisar los números otra vez. Por más que los veía, seguían siendo los mismos. El siguiente informe había sido tan descorazonador como los anteriores.

Susan le presentó el reporte completo.

-Una vez que averigüé que el secreto de los perfumes Telmarian son fragancias sintéticas básicas diseñadas en exclusiva, logré encontrar las patentes que tienen registradas. – Puso un informe frente a él – Todos sus perfumes son variaciones con estas, y manejan todas las líneas: perfumes, agua de colonia, agua de baño…

-Nunca hemos competido con todo eso – replicó Peter. – Ni siquiera tenemos facilidades para producirlos. Somos perfumistas exclusivos.

-Sin perfumes exclusivos nuevos que ofrecer.

Sí, ese era el meollo de la cuestión. Peter se presionó las sienes con las manos al tiempo que se recostaba en la silla. Sus ojos vagaron por el informe de su hermana una vez más.

-¿Cómo conseguiste lo de las esencias sintéticas exclusivas?

Susan desvió la mirada, quitándole importancia al punto con un movimiento perezoso de a mano izquierda.

-Créeme, no es importante.

Suspiró, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por los ventanales de la oficina, mirando los edificios a su alrededor. Su padre se había sentado allí mismo, había visto el mismo panorama… y se lo había dejado a él.

-¿Has pensado en qué pasará con Edmund?

-Aprenderá que la vida no se queda detenida esperando – replicó ella de inmediato. – Hemos sido muy pacientes y comprensivos… Pero no podemos seguir así. Se enojará, pero lo entenderá. Tiene que. Es también por su bien, y el de Lucy.

Peter suspiró.

-Sí, no tienes que convencerme de eso, lo sé.

Susan se inclinó con simpatía sobre el escritorio.

-Si quieres que yo hable con ellos…

El director ejecutivo de Aslan Fragances negó enfáticamente.

-No, es mi deber. Papá me dejó a cargo para tomar las decisiones. – Inspiró profundo antes de acercar la silla a la computadora y tomar el teclado con determinación. – Empieza a organizar el concurso para perfumistas. Habla con Eustace para elaborar las reglas del concurso, nunca hemos hecho uno.

Eustace Scrubb era primo de los Pevensie por parte de una tía paterna. De niños no habían congeniado mucho, pero con el tiempo habían limado asperezas y ahora era el abogado de la compañía.

-De acuerdo – asintió Susan buscando su teléfono para llamar a su primo.

Con pesar, el mayor de los Pevensie miró de nuevo por el ventanal.

-Yo me encargaré de hablar con Edmund y Lucy. Tú no les digas nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Caspian no se consideraba un romántico, y hacía por lo menos diez años que había dejado atrás la adolescencia, pero tenía que admitir que el recuerdo del encuentro con Lucy Kirke la noche anterior había hecho que el día le pareciera más alegre, así como la expectativa de su cita de esa noche lo tenía algo inquieto.

Probablemente se debía a que Lucy no era el tipo de chica con la que solía salir. Durante toda la batalla legal contra su tío, desgastante como fue, no tuvo tiempo para citas ni romances. Antes, solía salir con chicas de poca naturalidad y muchos intereses en él… y el imperio de su padre. No acostumbraba moverse fuera de su círculo social, desconfiaba de las mujeres que se le acercaban y nunca había hecho algo como dejarse seducir por la música del violín de una joven ajena a todo el mundo de los negocios en los que él se movía.

Reflexionó sobre eso en su hora del almuerzo, la cual aprovechó para ir al gimnasio. Luego se ocupó todo el día de los asuntos de la compañía. Los productos Telmarian recién se estaban colocando en el país y tocaba revisar posibles nuevos puestos de distribución. Sabía bien que estaban sufriendo el efecto de ser la novedad en el mercado. Dependía de una buena gestión haber llegado para quedarse.

Trabajó de firme hasta las cinco de la tarde, hora en que guardó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño de su oficina para alistarse. Pasaría de nuevo a la floristería camino al teatro, compraría un corsage de flores blancas (significado de pureza pero también de porvenir), para asegurarse de que combinaran con el vestido que llevara Lucy esa noche. Confirmó la reservación en un restaurante en el centro de a ciudad. Esa noche sí que llevaría corbata, después de todo era la presentación final, sería más formal.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando llamaron a la puerta de la oficina. Se trataba de Muse Reepicheep, un hombre bajito y en apariencia insignificante, pero el mejor investigador que había tenido nunca su compañía. Siempre había sido fiel a su padre, y clave para conseguir las pruebas necesarias contra su tío. Una de las pocas personas en las que Caspian confiaba plenamente, junto con su asesor Cornelius.

-¡Caspian! Creí que ya no lo encontraría por acá, pero tenía que intentarlo. He encontrado a la chica.

Al hombre le tomó un momento recordar a qué chica se refería. Claro, la espía de la semana anterior. Le había dado a Reepicheep una foto de las cámaras de seguridad de la planta y le había realizado la mejor descripción posible. Quería saber a qué compañía pertenecía. Su investigador parecía bastante emocionado con su descubrimiento.

-Tengo claro ya por qué su trabajo fue deficiente como espía – declaró el hombrecillo conectando su pendrive al computador todavía encendido de Caspian, haciendo aparecer en pantalla una foto en grande de la mujer, con sus datos personales a un lado. – No es una espía, es la especialista en marketing de Aslan Fragances. Una de las mayores accionistas, y heredera de una cuarta parte de la compañía. Se dice que su puesto es fachada y en realidad es la mano derecha de su hermano, Peter.

-Susan Pevensie – leyó Caspian en voz alta. Miró a su hombre sin creerlo, pero allí estaba toda la evidencia. Una expresión de desdén se formó en su rostro - Bueno, hasta allí la archiconocida fama de Aslan Frangances de jugar limpio y no entrar en competencias. No contaba con ello de todos modos, tampoco me inquieta.

-¿Qué quiere que haga? – pregunto Reepicheep con la misma disposición de siempre. En caso de tratarse de un hombre y no de una bella chica más o menos de su edad habría propuesto darle un escarmiento.

Caspian lo meditó un momento.

-Nada drástico todavía. Quiero información sobre Aslan Fragances. Sus productos y su comportamiento en el mercado antes y después de nuestra llegada, principalmente. – Sus ojos lanzaron una última mirada desdeñosa al informe antes de cerrar la pantalla y devolver el pendrive a su investigador – Si la señorita Pevensie nos investiga, es que nos teme, y debe ser por algo.

-Como desee. Trabajaré en ello a profundidad. En cuanto lo tenga se lo traeré.

El joven empresario sonrió y dio una palmada en el hombro al otro.

-Gracias Reep. Ahora me voy. –Sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera que el investigador probablemente no recordaba haber visto. -Tengo una cita esta noche con una chica muy distinta a Susan Pevensie.

\-------------------------------

El restaurante que había elegido Caspian era muy bonito. Lucy no recordaba haber ido nunca, probablemente era reciente. Cuando estaba pequeña y ambos de sus padres vivían todavía, solían salir a almorzar en familia todos los domingos en un restaurante distinto. Luego su madre había muerto, su padre se había refugiado en el trabajo y sus hermanos, particularmente Peter y Edmund habían sido sometidos a la presión de dos carreras universitarias que les permitieran llevar la compañía entre ambos. Susan había elegido otra que le sirviera para poder meter un hombro también.

-¿Por qué música? – preguntó Caspian, como si hubiera interceptado su línea de pensamiento.

Estaba muy guapo. Había sentido un revuelo en la boca del estómago al salir al escenario esa noche y verlo en el puesto que le había reservado en la boletería. Después la había recogido a la salida, le había ofrecido un corsage precioso y la había llevado hasta aquel lugar, moderno y tranquilo.

-Me apasiona. – Se encogió de hombros. – Mi madre me metió en clases de violín desde pequeña, y le hizo prometer a mi padre que me dejaría seguir mi vocación musical. Aparentemente soy buena, obtuve una plaza en la carrera universitaria, me va bien en la sinfónica… Tengo suerte.

-Tienes talento – le indicó él. – Recuerda que has ganado esta cena a punta de violín.

Lucy rió y tomó un sorbito del vino blanco que habían ordenado.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Dijiste que habías estudiado lo que haces por tu familia.

Caspian suspiró.

-Sí, administración… - Resopló con un aire de fastidio. – No habría sido mi primera opción, pero no iba a dejar que mi tío se dejara el negocio familiar. No después de las cosas que le había hecho a mi padre.

La chica sintió una oleada de compasión por su acompañante.

-¿Qué te habría gustado estudiar?

-Esa es una buena pregunta. – Ahora fue él quien dio un sorbo a su copa, con actitud pensativa. - No lo sé, no me dejé planteármelo realmente. Me gusta la música, pero dudo que tenga talento real. No sé, prefiero no pensar demasiado en ello.

Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa de simpatía.

-Bueno, si tus negocios marchan bien, tal vez puedas pensar en ello luego.

Caspian asintió.

-Sí, pero no hablemos de mis negocios. No quiero aburrirte.

-Ni yo que te canses. – Acordó Lucy. – Tampoco me gusta mucho el tema. Mi familia cuando se reúne es de lo que más habla, y mi hermano mayor no lo dice pero sé que se cansa de tener que estar siempre sobre ello.

-Bueno, es un trato entonces – dijo Caspian inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia ella. – No hablaremos de los negocios de tu familia ni los de la mía.

-Hecho – la amplia sonrisa de Lucy dio por cerrado el acuerdo.

\----------------------------

Edmund terminó de batir el pequeño tubo de ensayo. Sí, había máquinas y otras facilidades, pero él había aprendido el trabajo manual con su padre mucho antes de empezar su carrera profesional, y prefería buscar la fragancia así. Si lo lograba, ya podría ponerse a hacer más.

Le gustaría poder regresar a esa época donde creaba por instinto, en lugar de las rígidas fórmulas que estudió años después en la universidad.

Destapó el tubo y lo acercó a su nariz lentamente. Tuvo que controlar el temblor del pulso en su mano. Luego aspiró.

-¡Maldición! – reventó el tubo de ensayo lanzándolo contra la pared en un ataque de rabia y frustración.

A sus espaldas una voz le habló desde la puerta.

-Creo que eso responde las dudas de Trumpkin sobre el presupuesto invertido en materiales de laboratorio.

Edmund se giró sobresaltado, el mal humor marcado en el ceño fruncido en su frente.

-Peter. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su hermano se acercó a los restos del tubo de ensayo y olió la sustancia derramada.

-No estaba mal – declaró simplemente.

Edmund resopló y se dirigió a la mesa de trabajo a tomar un nuevo tubo vacío.

-¿Eso crees? Por eso tú administras y yo hago las fragancias. – Miró pensativo el tubo que había tomado y volvió a ponerlo en la mesa. – O al menos, eso hacía.

Peter se acercó a él lentamente. Parecía estar midiendo sus palabras.

-¿Cómo estás?

Su hermano lo miró de reojo y se arremangó la bata de laboratorio y la camisa negra que llevaba debajo.

-No me he metido nada, si es lo que te preocupa.

La mirada de Peter se endureció y le bajó ambas mangas con brusquedad.

-Eres tú quien está pensando en eso todo el tiempo. – Miró a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar su paciencia esperándolo en los distintos frascos de químicos. – Sólo estoy preocupado. Estás sometiéndote a mucho estrés con esto.

Edmund tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes altos de laboratorio y bajó la cabeza, casi apoyando la barbilla en su pecho.

-Por eso vas a llamar a concurso de perfumistas para la nueva fragancia.

Lo dijo como un hecho al que estaba resignado. Había estado esperando la noticia nada más. Se había prometido que lo tomaría con calma. Recordaba las palabras de Lucy sobre la confianza que su padre había tenido en él. También había confiado en su hermano mayor para el trabajo que le había dejado.

Peter se sentó en el taburete a su lado. Todavía había dos, como la época en que trabajaba con su padre.

-Es algo provisional, Ed. Sólo para tener un nuevo producto y tú puedes concentrarte en terminar de recuperarte. Tal vez sin la presión encima te sea más fácil.

Edmund no se giró para verlo. Parecía querer ver su propio reflejo en la superficie blanca de la mesa.

-¿Cuándo lo harán?

-Un mes aproximadamente. Susan se está encargando. – Tras dudar un momento añadió. – No te enojes con ella. La decisión final es mía.

-Claro… por eso eres tú el que administra – repitió Edmund con un amago de sonrisa irónica. - ¿Cuál es el tema?

Peter lo miró sin entender.

-El tema para los perfumistas, para el concurso – Se explicó. – Tienen que definir algo para trabajar.

-Oh, amor clásico – replicó Peter frunciendo el ceño.

Edmund negó y lo miró finalmente.

-Espero que en la convocatoria te extiendas un poco más. Un buen perfumista necesita una descripción para generar algo.

Su hermano mayor trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, tú siempre has trabajado libremente, sin que te demos descripciones.

-Oh, pero es que yo soy un gran perfumista.

Le habría gustado poder hacer esas bromas sin que doliera. Igual sonrió con suficiencia, cargado de ironía. Peter le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Quiero que te relajes, Edmund. Tómate unos días, descansa… No quiero someterte a más estrés de la cuenta. No quiero exponerte.

El menor de los hermanos Pevensie negó de inmediato y su mirada se endureció.

-Tú no lo entiendes Peter. No pasa un día sin que piense en clavarme una aguja en el brazo. No pasa un día sin que recuerde la voz de Jadis describiendo lo bien que me hará sentir y lo mucho que podré producir. –El tono ligero que había logrado mantener se perdió bajo el temblor contenido de su voz. - Aún recuerdo lo que fui capaz de crear para esta compañía bajo esas sustancias… No necesito tiempo libre. Necesito tener mi mente ocupada y trabajar.

Peter suspiró y se levantó.

-Nadie te impide trabajar. Este es aún tu laboratorio. Pero no quiero seguir recibiendo reportes de que pasas aquí veinte horas seguidas.

Edmund desvió la mirada y volvió a tomar el tubo de ensayo que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Todavía es mi laboratorio sólo porque soy tu hermano.

Peter se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando pasar unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Precisamente, eres mi hermano. No te voy a dejar. Ninguno de los tres va a hacerlo. – Apoyó la mano en la manija de la puerta y añadió – Susan me pidió que te dijera que organizará una cena para tu cumpleaños. Ya sabes, algo familiar, nosotros cuatro, tal vez Eustace… probablemente lleve a Jill. ¿Te parece?

El menor se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Se quedó en la misma posición un largo rato después de que su hermano se marchó, mirando el tubo vacío.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sacó su teléfono y presionó el primer número de marcado rápido. Se lo llevó a la oreja y esperó. Cuatro pitidos después, escuchó la suave voz de su hermanita menor informándole que no podía atenderlo.

Colgó sin dejar un mensaje y suspiró.

El tubo de ensayo que tenía al frente parecía estar burlándose de él.

-Amor clásico – dijo en voz alta. Miró pensativo a su alrededor. – Me gustaría saber qué rayos entiende Peter por eso.


	5. Chapter 5

Eustace Scrubb era un hombre muy ocupado. Se había graduado recién hacia unos tres años de la escuela de leyes, y había salido directo a trabajar en la firma de su padre. No era aún un abogado experimentado ni mucho menos, pero se empeñaba en ser bueno en todo lo que hacía. De niño no solía llevarse bien con sus primos, pero al graduarse su padre lo había asignado a trabajar con la cuenta de Aslan Fragances y los Pevensie habían comprobado cuánto bien le había hecho a su carácter la relación que mantenía con Jill Pole.

Ahora parecía mentira el horror que habían sentido todos al descubrir que la dulce compañera de Lucy en el conservatorio salía con el estirado de su primo. Edmund solía decir que “Strange lovers”, la última fragancia que había diseñado para la compañía, la había llamado así por la pareja.

Cuando Susan lo había llamado para informarle lo que planeaban hacer, le había pedido que se lo repitiera porque creía haber entendido mal. Hasta que estuvo seguro, incluso después de un correo electrónico de confirmación, puso una reunión en su calendario.

El proceso estaba en marcha. Eustace había elaborado el reglamento de participación según la guía que le indicó su padre y ese día en el almuerzo se lo mostró a Susan, quien lo leyó en silencio.

-Lo plantee como dijiste – le explicó su primo. – Un concurso para perfumistas exclusivos que quieran tener el honor de ser el primero en ser producido por Aslan Fragances.

-Así es – confirmó Susan. – Será toda una campaña basada en lo bueno que debe ser un perfume para que, a pesar de ser de un perfumista ajeno a la firma, lo hayamos producido. ¿Dejaste eso claro en todos los papeles?

-Por supuesto. – El tono de su réplica sonó cortante. Le ofendía que se sugiriera siquiera no haber hecho lo que el cliente solicitaba.- También que habrá un tribunal evaluador elegido exclusivamente por la compañía y que existe la posibilidad de declarar el concurso desierto.

-Perfecto.

Susan continuó la lectura de los papeles mientras comía la ensalada de pollo que había ordenado. A Eustace le parecía atroz almorzar solo eso, pero se reservó el comentario. Tenía otras observaciones más importantes que hacer.

-Si me permites, sería mejor que no hubieran tantas limitaciones. Una posibilidad de contrato con la compañía podría ser más atrayente para algunas empresas de perfumes…

La mayor de las hermanas Pevensie lo miró alarmada.

-Sabes que no podemos.

-Entonces… Todo esto es mientras Edmund produce de nuevo.

Susan lo miró de reojo con un deje de fastidio.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero no saben si lo hará – declaró como un hecho comprobado. Asintió ante la falta de respuesta de ella, como si confirmara lo que había estado pensando. – Tal vez Jill tiene razón. Debe ser interesante tener hermanos que lo acuerpen a uno de esa manera.

-Bueno, tú has sido de mucha ayuda – señaló Susan. – Mantener los rumores acallados no fue fácil y tus conversaciones con los tabloides sobre posibles denuncias funcionaron bastante bien.

Eustace sonrió con orgullo. Habían sabido cómo moverse en ese asunto.

-Entonces, ¿qué medios usarás para publicitar el concurso a las empresas productoras de fragancias?

Susan terminó de leer los papeles en ese momento y los puso a un lado.

-Invitaciones directas. No queremos que todo el medio se entere por un anuncio de lo que estamos haciendo.

El primo de los Pevensie sonrió con ironía mientras pinchaba con el tenedor uno de los camarones que había ordenado.

-O mejor dicho, no quieres que Edmund se encuentre con la invitación por todo lado.

\------------------------------

El día había sido bastante agitado. Dejando de lado el examen de la mañana y las prácticas de la tarde, Lucy había tenido que encontrar tiempo para almorzar con Peter. Suponía para qué era.

-Le dijiste a Edmund anoche, ¿cierto?

Su hermano la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Tenía una llamada perdida suya – le dijo por toda explicación. – No pude atenderlo.

No le contó a su hermano que había estado en una cita. Peter era increíblemente desconfiado y habría mandado a investigar a Caspian. Ya lo había hecho alguna vez. Eventualmente les hablaría de él. De momento, disfrutaba mucho el estado de su… ¿relación?

Sí, probablemente era el nombre apropiado. Se hablaban a diario y solían salir a cenar. Caspian la recogía a la salida de ensayo e iban a algún café fino y tranquilo a hablar. Dos noches atrás la había besado por primera vez al llevarla a casa.

-Vaya, suena extraño que tú no tuvieras tiempo para Edmund.

Peter había pretendido que su tono sonara ligero, pero Lucy lo miró ceñuda. Siempre había sido ella quien defendiera a su hermano en medio de todo aquel problema. Incluso cuando ella había sido la principal víctima de Edmund cuando se vio descubierto y acorralado. Lucy había olvidado y perdonado todo lo que su hermano le había dicho entonces mucho más rápido que los demás.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó?

Su hermano mayor se tomó su tiempo para pensar la respuesta.

-Sorprendentemente bien. Creo que lo esperaba. – Se rascó distraídamente la nuca, pensativo. – Es difícil saber qué pasa por su cabeza. Nunca lo he logrado realmente. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo acabó metido en este lío.

Probablemente eso era había acentuado la separación de Lucy con respecto a sus hermanos en los últimos años. A pesar de ser comprensivos y apoyarlo en todo, siempre había notado en ellos esa nota de reproche hacia su hermano menor. Por lo que se había hecho a sí mismo y lo que les había hecho a todos.

-Nunca has querido entender al grado de presión que estaba sometido Edmund entonces.

Peter desvió la mirada. Siempre que trataban el tema lo hacía. Era un signo clásico de que no quería discutir. Recordaba mucho a su padre cuando lo hacía.

-Mira Lucy, los drogadictos son buenos manipuladores. Sé que siempre lo haces con la mejor atención, escuchar a Edmund y todo, pero no puedes justificar todas sus acciones.

La menor de los Pevensie negó.

-No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo. Después de la muerte de mamá, todo lo que tenía papá era su negocio, y todas las expectativas de que continuara las depositó en ustedes dos. –Suspiró, recordaba aquella época. No había sido fácil. - Mientras tú te graduabas con honores en administración, Edmund reprobaba cursos de química orgánica.

Había tratado de explicarlo más de una vez. Peter se sabía la historia tan bien como ella, pero lo había vivido de manera distinta.

-Son carreras muy diferentes – replicó el mayor. - En química es normal que las notas sean bajas…

Lucy asintió.

-Eso lo entiendes tú, pero no lo entendía papá. ¿No te acuerdas?

Peter frunció el ceño profundamente.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Edmund no fue al único al que papá presionó.

Los Pevensie adoraban a su padre, pero tenían que admitir que el hombre había tenido sus defectos, los cuales habían repercutido sobre sus hijos y sus relaciones. Mientras que Peter y Edmund habían tenido una presión desmedida encima, Susan y Lucy habían ido por la libre. La mayor había decidido meterse de lleno en la compañía, mientras que la menor había tomado su libertad para hacer algo que le apasionaba y la conectaba con su madre ausente.

Todos habían dicho siempre que era la favorita, y su padre bromeó más de una vez diciendo que su trabajo era mantener alto el espíritu de la familia, y eso no podría hacerlo estando dentro del negocio.

En realidad no estaba totalmente fuera de la compañía. Si bien no trabajaba en ella a diario, tenía que asistir a las reuniones de socios, tenía un título nominal en la junta y además, cuando estaba en discusión una nueva fragancia siempre le correspondía probarla. Había heredado ese puesto de su madre, quien aparte de eso nunca se había involucrado demasiado con los negocios. Lucy coincidía con sus ideas: la compañía en más de una ocasión era más causa de división que de unión familiar. Más causa de enfados y tristezas que de alegrías.

De cualquier forma era un hecho que Aslan Frangances había marcado toda su existencia.

La chica había pensado mucho en ello últimamente. El desagrado que Caspian mostraba en cualquier momento que la conversación se acercaba aunque fuera de manera tangencial al trabajo la había hecho pensar mucho en Peter.

-Lo sé – replicó la chica con un tono más calmado, ladeando la cabeza para examinar mejor su expresión. - ¿Habrías querido hacer otra cosa? Digo, en lugar de administración.

La sorpresa de su hermano ante la pregunta fue evidente.

-No lo sé. Nunca me lo he planteado – respondió algo cortado, aunque Lucy supuso que no porque dudara de la respuesta, sino porque la pregunta había sido inesperada.

Lucy asintió pensativa, sin responder nada. Su hermano tomó su silencio como una seña de que debía explicarse mejor.

-No me veo haciendo otra cosa. Supongo que igual que Edmund. – lanzó un suspiro de resignación. - ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si papá es consciente de que lo arriesgó todo al pedirnos que no hiciéramos fragancias de nadie más, conociendo la situación de Ed.

Lucy negó con firmeza.

-Papá entendió que la única forma en que podía ayudarlo era teniendo fe en él.

-Pero ¿a qué costo? – Preguntó Peter mirándola fijamente. - ¿El de la compañía?

-No lo sé- dijo la chica, cuyos ojos se ponían brillantes al hablar del tema – ¿Qué crees que era más importante para él?

Su hermano acusó el golpe, pero se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia ella.

-También podría haber confiado en mi criterio al respecto. Créeme Lucy, estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor.

Pocas veces había escuchado el deje de amargura que tenían las palabras de Peter en ese momento. Le sonrió con calidez y asintió.

-Nunca lo he dudado, y él tampoco dudaba de ti. Pero aunque creas que con esto estás quitando presión sobre Edmund, me temo que sea lo contrario. Querrá competir contra el concurso – Suspiró y se esforzó por sonreír un poco. Animar a la familia era su trabajo según su padre, y pretendía hacerlo. – Bueno, no te preocupes, estaré pendiente de él. Saldremos de esta juntos, los cuatro, ya lo verás.

\----------------------

-¿Estás bien?

Sus palabras la sacaron del ensimismamiento en que había estado desde que iniciaron su paseo por el parque. La chica estaba revisando su teléfono por enésima vez, pero no tenía ninguna llamada ni mensaje.

-Sí – contestó Lucy distraída. – Sólo espero una llamada.

Caspian la miró con cierta suspicacia.

-Sí, por eso dijiste que no querías ir al teatro hoy. ¿Ocurre algo?

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior. No quería hablar mucho del tema. Lo último que quería era que sus conversaciones con Caspian empezaran a girar en torno a la compañía.

-Necesito hablar con mi hermano – dijo finalmente. – No está en un buen momento con su trabajo… Siempre nos hemos apoyado mucho.

El hombre pareció intrigado por sus palabras. Estaban caminando por la vereda al lado del lago del parque. Como no habían ido al teatro era temprano, recién empezaba a atardecer. Se habían comprado un helado, y lo estaban comiendo con calma. Caspian no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

-No sé por qué creía que estabas más separada de tu familia.

Lucy lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? Bueno, no trabajo con ellos, pero los quiero muchísimo. Mi hermano mayor es como el encargado de toda la familia. Se vive preocupando por todos, incluso desde antes de que papá muriera. Es bastante protector, pero siempre puedes contar con él. – Los ojos de la chica brillaron emocionados al empezar a hablar de su familia. Era una faceta que Caspian no había llegado a ver tan clara, y por un momento tuvo la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante sobre Lucy. – Luego está mi hermana, somos muy diferentes, nos interesan cosas opuestas, pero… crecimos juntas, a veces extraño buscarla en las noches para preguntarle cosas.

Caspian no pudo evitar sonreír, contagiado de la emoción y cariño que transmitía Lucy.

-Y bueno, mi otro hermano es Edmund. Es con el que tengo más contacto. – Su sonrisa tembló un poco y su rostro se tornó más reflexivo. – Ha tenido sus problemas, pero siempre he tratado de estar ahí para ayudarlo a salir adelante. De pequeños no nos llevábamos tan bien, lo típico, le molestaba que le quitara los juguetes y esas cosas… Con el tiempo nos hemos hecho muy cercanos.

Su descripción de la familia terminó en un tono más bien nostálgico. El viento agitó sus cabellos, haciendo que un mechón chocara con su helado. Caspian se apresuró a ayudarla a quitárselo, lo que dejó una línea blanca de helado de nuez en su mejilla donde el cabello había golpeado.

El joven se lo quitó con suavidad y sonrió.

-¿Cómo haces para transmitir lo que sientes tan claro? – Lucy lo miró sin entender, se habían detenido. – No es solo con el violín. Cuando hablas, es lo mismo. Ya sea sobre la música o sobre tu familia… Me haces sentir lo que estás diciendo.

La chica sonrió con la mirada fija en él. Caspian acarició nuevamente su mejilla, acunándola en su mano.

-Me encantaría escucharte hablar de mí igual algún día.

Sin darle tiempo de replicar la besó. Con ternura primero, profundizando un poco más después. Lucy se abrazó a él y sonrió cuando se separaron para respirar.

-Creo que lo harás – le confesó la chica con un tono de seguridad y satisfacción que le confirmó a Caspian lo que tenía días diciéndose: con Lucy tenía algo especial, y no pensaba perderlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Amor clásico. Habían pasado varias ideas por su cabeza. Desde la época clásica griega hasta el cine clásico que tanto le gustaba a su madre. Ni le habían interesado las clases de historia ni se había sentado alguna vez a ver una película con ella, así que tampoco le había ayudado demasiado.

Había sacado todos los aceites y los había puesto en fila sobre una de las mesas. Hizo otro tanto con las esencias y se sentó a contemplarlas. No necesitaba oler cada uno. Por algo decían que los perfumistas tenían el talento de memorizar el olor particular de cada uno y las emociones asociadas.

Siempre se había movido por instinto entre las distintas sustancias. De pequeño solía colarse al laboratorio para ver a su padre y con el tiempo lo había dejado ayudarle. Le encantaba hacerlo. Era el único momento en que la atención del señor Pevensie era toda suya. Si bien no destacaba en sus estudios como Peter, ni en sus relaciones sociales como Susan, ni en música como Lucy, las fragancias eran su elemento.

Le hubiera gustado poder decir lo mismo de la química, pero prefería no pensar en la universidad. Sus mayores miedos concentrados, la expresión de su padre al enterarse que pasaría dos cuatrimestres completos sin poder avanzar porque había perdido un curso y no podría repetirlo hasta un año después.

El señor Pevensie no les había dicho todavía que tenía pocos meses de vida y moría de preocupación por lo que sucedería con Aslan Frangances. Enterarse más tarde de eso tampoco benefició en mucho.

Tamborileó distraídamente los dedos sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. No quería pensar en el pasado. Los recuerdos no ayudarían de nada. Tenía que concentrarse. Amor clásico.

-¡Hola!

Se giró sobresaltado, aunque luego sonrió sorprendido. En la puerta estaba Lucy, quien acababa de tocar educadamente y había asomado por el borde.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pasa! – le hizo un gesto con la mano, y la chica entró sin prisa. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de mirarlo a la cara.

-Llevo dos días tratando de contactarte. ¿Qué hiciste tu teléfono?

Edmund miró a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que estar en algún lugar del laboratorio. No pensó que eso motivaría a su hermana a hacer lo mismo. La chica negó al ver la maleta abierta que había en una esquina del mismo.

-¿Te estás quedando aquí?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo a veces, si me da demasiado tarde. – Recordaba haber tratado de contactar a su hermana después de la visita de Peter. Se había ido a casa a dormir y había regresado preparado al otro día. Sin pensarlo su hermano mayor le había dado un objetivo y un plazo. Tal vez esa era la motivación que le faltaba. No quiso darle más importancia a la pregunta de Lucy y se levantó para buscar el teléfono – Creo que debe estar descargado en algún lugar por aquí…

Lucy suspiró, pero eso no lo preocupó. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que discutirle no serviría de nada.

-Peter me dijo que te pidió tomar un tiempo libre, pero supuse que estarías por acá– comentó la chica.

Edmund frunció el ceño, aplazando la búsqueda de su teléfono.

-Necesito mantenerme activo – explicó con reticencia. – No tengo nada mejor que hacer en casa.

Su hermana dirigió la mirada hacia todos los frascos que tenía fuera, intrigada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se acercó a ella y apoyó los codos en la mesa de trabajo para girarse a mirarla.

-¿Qué hace un creador de fragancias?

Lucy suspiró y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, en un gesto de cariño que le salía muy natural.

-Supongo que esto significa que no planeas descansar… ¿En qué trabajas?

Así era su hermana. Podía no estar de acuerdo, pero se podía hablar con ella. No pensaba esconderle lo que hacía, en realidad, necesitaba su ayuda.

-Eso trato de definir… - frunció el ceño y la miró con fingida gravedad - ¿A qué crees que se refiere Peter con “amor clásico”?

La reacción de su hermana no lo decepcionó. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se llevó las manos a la boca, mirando a su alrededor, entendiendo.

-¡Edmund! ¡Es un concurso externo! No puedes…

Él se apresuró a tomarla de los hombros.

-No importa. – Negó con la cabeza para dar énfasis a sus palabras - Lo que necesito es producir algo bueno de nuevo. Estoy sin ideas, pero si me enfoco en una, tal vez lo logre. ¿No es el mérito del perfumista convertir emociones abstractas en aromas? Ahora solo estoy tomando prestada la inspiración del concurso. O eso intento.

Lucy lo miró incrédula, sin saber qué decir.

-Oh, vamos Lucy… - Edmund le sonrió, tratando de suavizar la dura mirada que le estaba dedicando.

La menor de los Pevensie negó suavemente.

-Te vas a matar.

La manera en que lo dijo lo golpeó más de lo que hubiera esperado. Soltó sus hombros y retrocedió un par de pasos mirando a su alrededor.

-Tengo que probármelo a mí mismo, Lucy. Si no valgo para esto… - dejó la frase a la mitad.

Su hermana lo miró pensativa y suspiró. Ella tenía que entender. Mejor que nadie sabía que su mayor temor era ese desde que logró desengancharse de las sustancias y le plantearon su reintegración a la vida laboral. No poder volver. No ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Se había preguntado muchas veces si todos tenían razón al decir que sentirse inseguro lo había llevado al abismo, o si en realidad lo había hecho porque lo que había descubierto era real: no valía para eso.

-¿Nunca has querido dedicarte a otra cosa? – la voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo. No tenía idea de qué podría haberla llevado a preguntar eso.

-Nunca – respondió de inmediato.

Lucy sonrió un poco y se acercó a tomarlo del brazo. Parecía haber confirmado algo que a él se le escapaba en ese momento.

-Pues no lo lograrás en estás en condiciones. – Jaló de él hacia la puerta. – Vamos, vas a pasar la noche conmigo. Comeremos, hablaremos y dormirás como una persona normal.

Trató de deshacerse de su brazo sin ser demasiado brusco. ¿Es que no podía entenderlo?

-No, Lucy, en serio… ¡No necesito eso!

Había levantado la voz un poco más de lo prudente. Lo último que necesitaba, pelearse con su hermana menor. Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, tal vez yo te necesito a ti, ¿no has pensado en eso?

Eso no lo había esperado. La miró sorprendido, tratando de encontrar alguna señal en ella de algo que hubiera pasado por alto. Estaba preciosa, más allá de haberse arreglado o llevar un vestido que no le había visto. Estaba radiante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con cautela.

Lucy sonrió ligeramente.

-Ven conmigo, tengo mucho que contarte.

Edmund suspiró y asintió finalmente, con expresión de derrota. Antes de que se arrepintiera, su hermana tomó la chaqueta del gancho detrás de la puerta y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo con ella.

\-------------------

La idea de que su hermano se pusiera por meta lograr un producto para el concurso no la asustaba tanto en sí. Ponerse metas y plazos en teoría era positivo. Lo que la hacía preocuparse realmente era pensar en lo obsesivo que podía ponerse sobre el tema. La maleta en el laboratorio y la barba de dos días eran mala señal, y recién empezaba la cuenta atrás.

Si bien reintegrarse al trabajo era clave para su recuperación, como le habían enseñado en el centro donde había estado ingresado, también lo era recuperar otros aspectos de su vida. Ya tenía casi un año limpio, pero Lucy sabía que era poco lo que había hecho en ese sentido. No podría volver a la universidad hasta el siguiente año, los primeros meses se había dedicado a reinstalarse en su apartamento, reacomodar el laboratorio, hacer inventario… había retrasado todo lo posible volver a las fragancias, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con lo que temía. No lo lograba.

Pero aparte de eso, Lucy no sabía que hubiera vuelto a contactar a sus amigos de la facultad, ni hubiera formado nuevas relaciones. Claro, después de Jadis, muchas otras cosas habían quedado dañadas.

En fin, si su hermano había tomado la determinación de presionarse a lograr algo en las semanas que seguían, ella se pondría a su vez por meta asegurarse de que no terminara matándose por inanición en el laboratorio.

Esa noche no dio pie a discusión: irían a su apartamento, pondrían algún canal de películas que ignorarían totalmente y se sentarían a hablar. Sólo habían tres temas prohibidos: la compañía, las fragancias y el pasado. En realidad, tenían tema de sobra para toda la noche.

Una vez fuera del laboratorio, su hermano había pasado un brazo sobre sus hombros y se había declarado oficialmente secuestrado y a su entera disposición. Por un momento Lucy temió que pasara la noche molesto, pero sacarlo del laboratorio había sido una buena idea. A partir de ese momento, se había dedicado totalmente a escucharla.

Justo al llegar a su apartamento terminaba de contarle todo sobre Caspian con pelos y señales. Se preocupó cuando su hermano no dijo nada mientras entraba. Se dejó caer en el sofá mirando hacia el cielorraso y dijo en voz alta, como si quisiera confirmar que había entendido bien.

-Estás saliendo con un admirador.

Lucy se sentó a su lado y se limitó a asentir. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar. Edmund frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-A veces olvido que de los cuatro, eres la que lleva una vida normal. – Ella rió ligeramente ante la declaración y él giró el rostro para verla. – Oh, vamos, yo puedo ser un desastre ambulante, pero seguro que Peter y Susan no son las personas más funcionales y plenas que conoces.

Tenía que aceptar que aquello era cierto, pero se acercaba peligrosamente a los temas prohibidos de la noche.

-La vida en mi gremio tampoco es muy normal – le recordó ella. - ¿Cuántas chicas conocen a un chico porque se enamora de su violín?

-Su violín… - Edmund rió y la miró con picardía. – Seguro que aunque hubieras tocado igual si tuvieras 20 kilos de más y unas gafas culo de botella, no te manda ni las flores.

Lucy se ruborizó y le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro. Edmund rió de nuevo, y la chica sintió un fuerte regocijo. No solía verlo reír con frecuencia en los últimos tiempos.

-Bueno, supongo que él tampoco estará nada mal. No creo que aceptaras salir con cualquier admirador. – Cuando Lucy abrió la boca para describírselo la detuvo con un gesto. – No gracias, sé como son las chicas enamoradas, seguro que tiene unos ojos profundos y una mirada preciosa.

La chica se levantó fingiendo molestia, lo cual no le salía nada bien. No pudo ocultar la sonrisa ni el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy enamorada?

Edmund se incorporó en su asiento, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y siguiéndola con la mirada mientras iba a dejar su cartera a la mesa.

-Oh, eres tú, Lucy… Las relaciones por diversión… -La miró evaluativamente y negó.- No, no van contigo. Mírate, estás radiante.

La menor de los Pevensie se giró para verlo de nuevo, y la sonrisa en su cara delataba que no iba a negar lo que acababa de decir.

-Creo que te agradaría.

Edmund sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-Bueno, no creas que me haría mucha gracia tener que verlos besándose, pero quiero conocerlo. – Se levantó del sofá para acercarse y tomarla de las manos. – Si alguien te hace feliz, debe ser un gran tipo.

Lucy asintió con fuerza.

-Lo es.

Su hermano entrecerró los ojos y aplicó un poquito más de presión a sus manos. En ese momento, la chica pudo ver sus ojos endurecerse una vez más.

-Pobre de él si llega a hacerte daño. - La chica sintió un escalofrío ante la idea de lo que podría suceder. Tal vez se vio reflejado en su rostro, porque Edmund sonrió levemente y añadió. – No creo que tenga idea de lo que una dulce criatura como tú podría hacerle en ese caso.

Ambos rieron un poco, pero sabían que las palabras iniciales de Edmund abarcaban más. Sin embargo, el chico no pareció considerar necesario decir nada más al respecto y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-A ver, cuéntame más mientras preparo algo. Tengo un tiempo de no cocinar en forma. – Abrió la refrigeradora y empezó a sacar cosas al azar, más que para cocinar como si quisiera revisar qué había. – Háblame de este Caspian.

Lucy se sentó en una de las sillas altas del desayunador que separaba la pequeña cocina de su apartamento de la salita con televisión. La mesa de comedor para cuatro personas que tenía allí estaba cubierta de libros de música y partituras.

-Bueno, es un hombre muy culto, le gusta la música clásica y el teatro… Es administrador de una compañía en el centro pero no le gusta hablar de su trabajo, no tiene mucho de vivir en la ciudad, le gustan los deportes acuáticos… Es de una familia acomodada, de joven aprendió esgrima, le gusta hacer ejercicio… - La chica se encogió de hombros. – No sé que quieres que te cuente en realidad.

Vio como su hermano guardaba dos terceras partes de las cosas que había sacado mientras la escuchaba.

-Da igual, todo ayuda a conocer a la gente. – Abrió el congelador y sonrió al encontrar unos filetes esperando - ¿Has estado en su apartamento?

Lucy se ruborizó violentamente.

-¡Edmund!

El joven sonrió socarrón.

-No, no me interesa saber eso. Es sólo que los apartamentos revelan muchas cosas de la gente, no me lo pues negar. Igual que los perfumes y las colonias. – Ante su propio comentario detuvo su actividad entre las verduras que había sacado y la miró interrogante. - ¿Qué colonia usa?

Lucy lo miró severa, aunque el color rojo no había abandonado totalmente su rostro todavía.

-No vamos a hablar de fragancias.

El chico resopló, pero antes de que pudiera presentar algún argumento para defender su pregunta, el timbre del apartamento sonó. Edmund miró interrogante a su hermana y ella corrió sorprendida hacia el intercomunicador.

-¿Sí? – preguntó dudosa.

La voz firme y segura de Caspian respondió.

-Lucy, soy yo.


	7. Chapter 7

Su hermana no había esperado la llegada de su novio, era un hecho. Bueno, no habían dicho que fueran novios, pero prefería llamarlo de esa forma en su mente. Lo había mirado entusiasmada mientras apretaba el botoncito que le abriría la puerta abajo al joven administrador amante de la música clásica.

-Oh, así que él sí ha estado en este departamento.

El comentario le salió natural mientras ponía a descongelar los filetes de pollo en el microondas. Su estómago había empezado a revolucionarse desde que había abierto la refrigeradora. No recordaba cuándo había tomado su última comida completa. Aunque tenía que agradecer que Trumpkin no pusiera reparos al presupuesto invertido en la máquina dispensadora que había fuera del laboratorio.

Lucy le lanzó una goma de borrar que había en la mesa como toda respuesta, mientras se dirigía a abrir. Edmund la esquivó riendo. De acuerdo, sería un buen chico. Pudo escuchar la voz del famoso Caspian entonces.

-Hola… - Usaba un tono suave y acariciador, pero a pesar de los artilugios para hacer derretirse a su hermanita con una palabra, pudo notar que tenía una voz agradable – Pensé en pasar a darte las buenas noches, ya que la reunión no salió tan tarde.

-Oh… Bueno, yo…

Habría jurado que la chica iba a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpida. No, no quería pensar que le estaba dando un beso a su hermanita. El microondas paró, con sus característicos pitidos, y abrió la puerta para sacar los filetes y arreglarlos. Haría algo sencillo. No, no se pondría a pensar en las similitudes entre la cocina y la química.

No había contado con que el ruido que hacía en la cocina distraería a la parejita.

-¿Estás con alguien? – preguntó Caspian con tono de duda.

Edmund rodó los ojos, tomó un limpión de cocina y se acercó a la puerta secándose las manos.

-Hola, ¿es tu novio? – Preguntó con seguridad mientras extendía una mano para saludarlo – Soy Edmund, el hermano de Lucy.

-Oh, soy Caspian – le dio la mano sonriendo ligeramente nervioso – Mucho gusto.

Edmund sonrió con un deje de burla.

-Bueno, supongo que yo no entraba en tus planes para la noche, lo siento. - Miró a Lucy con su mejor aire de disposición. - ¿Hago un filete más?

Para su satisfacción, el hombre aceptó quedarse. Si bien estaba disfrutando pasar la noche con su hermana, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre él. Lucy no había tenido muchos pretendientes, aunque en realidad ella no había sido receptiva a muchos, para ser más exactos.

Mientras volvía a la cocina pudo observarlos. Caspian dejó las cosas con naturalidad sobre el sofá, al tiempo Lucy le contaba de su examen de la mañana y él se quejaba de que pasaría toda la semana con reuniones hasta tarde. No se había equivocado, su hermana se veía todavía más radiante junto al chico. Como siempre, era posible leerle las emociones en la cara. Caspian le pareció un poco más contenido, pero la admiración le brillaba en los ojos y Lucy parecía concentrar toda su atención.

Enamorados. Ilusionados. Esa etapa tan peligrosa.

Al menos para los ingenuos que no sabían distinguir la verdad. Como lo había sido él.

Enamorado. Sí, claro. El pensamiento ahora le resultaba ridículo.

-Entonces, Edmund, ¿a qué te dedicas?

La inevitable pregunta había llegado cuando Caspian finalmente se había sentado junto a Lucy en el desayunador. Se giró para contestar, pero Lucy le hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerlo.

-Caíste en nuestra una noche de desestrés –explicó su hermana. – Edmund tiene prohibido hablar sobre su trabajo toda la noche.

Oh, Lucy… Se reiría él de quienes dijeran que su hermana menor era la más dulce y suave de los cuatro. Sí, su expresión inocente y su mirada sincera le hacían pensar a la gente que era inofensiva, pero él la conocía mejor.

Él la había visto de pie en la entrada de la puerta de la casa, dispuesta a despedazarse las manos y gritar como si la matara si trataba de quitarla para irse. Él era quien le había gritado muchas cosas terribles, y ella sólo lo había mirado fijamente, afianzando sus manos al marco de la puerta, la determinación marcada en su frente.

También había sido quien lo tomaba de la mano cuando su padre y Peter lo fueron a dejar al centro. Todavía ahora seguía cuidando de él, aunque fuera obligándolo a pasar una noche sin hablar de trabajo.

Cuando Caspian lo miró como si no terminara de creer que era cierto, Edmund levantó ambas manos con aire de vencido.

-¡Ella manda! Es mejor que te hagas a la idea.

El hombre rió un poco y asintió.

-Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta hablar de trabajo, me parece una buena regla. Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Edmund tomó una lechuga de la mesa a su lado y se la lanzó.

-Picar la ensalada estaría muy bien.

El laboratorio, con sus ordenados frascos de aceites y esencias parecía muy lejano en ese momento, mientras él freía los filetes, Caspian hacía la ensalada y Lucy recogía a toda prisa la mesita de comedor para que pudieran sentarse más cómodos.

Vagar de un tema intrascendente tras otro, reírse, conocer a alguien nuevo. Todo aquello había sido ajeno a la realidad de Edmund por meses. Más de un año en realidad, si lo pensaba bien. Su círculo social se había reducido a sus hermanos, su primo, la novia de este y el personal de la compañía que estaba relacionado con el laboratorio. Sin contar a sus compañeros de desintoxicación, con los que no había mantenido contacto desde que había salido de allí.

La mayor parte de sus amigos no se habían enterado siquiera de su problema. Había perdido la relación con ellos desde antes.

Cuando se dio cuenta, los platos estaban limpios y tanto Lucy como Caspian estaban alabando su buena cuchara. Su madre siempre lo había dicho, su don no estaba en los aromas nada más, sino en las mezclas. Cuando Lucy fue a la cocina por tres tacitas con helado, Caspian lo miró y su expresión se tornó un poco más seria.

-Me alegra haberte conocido. Sé que la familia es importante para Lucy.

Edmund miró hacia la cocina, donde la chica había sacado ya el tarro de helados de chocolate que había visto en su búsqueda horas antes.

-A mí también me alegra.

El hombre se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Pasé la primera evaluación familiar?

El joven perfumista rió ante la pregunta.

-Me fío más del criterio de Lucy que del mío. – Su hermana se acercó y le dejó su tacita de helado primero. – Así que si ella cree que estás bien, le creo…

Su respuesta pareció satisfactoria para ambos. Tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando Lucy se sentó en la pierna izquierda de Caspian, sujetándose de su cuello. Se dedicaron una mirada de parejita acaramelada que no era fácil de aguantar.

-Sí, sí, bésense… - dijo Edmund en tono ligero. – Les doy mi bendición. Pero necesitan también la de San Peter.

Lucy rió mientras que Caspian lo miraba sin comprender.

-No le hagas caso. Peter es nuestro hermano mayor – explicó la chica. – Aunque a él es todavía más difícil verlo.

-Eso sin contar a nuestra hermana – añadió Edmund. – Si crees que esta noche no estuvo tan mal, es porque no estaban los mayores.

Lucy se acomodó un poco mejor, estrechando el brazo sobre los hombros de Caspian.

-Me gustaría que los conocieras, aunque últimamente que estemos los cuatro es complicado.

-Bueno… - Edmund dudó un momento. Tal vez no era buena idea. Pero su hermana quería que sucediera, y en realidad Caspian parecía un buen tipo. Incluso que hubiera un extraño podría resultar beneficioso para impedir algunas desavenencias. – Según Peter piensan hacer una cena para mi cumpleaños, en unas tres semanas… Si Lucy quiere llevarte…

-Me encantaría – replicó el hombre mirando a su novia, quien asintió mirando a su hermano con los ojos brillantes.

Edmund tuvo la extraña sensación de que además de feliz por la invitación, estaba orgullosa de él. Era un pensamiento curioso. Cuando finalmente Caspian dijo que se iba, se adelantó a despedirse y luego se dirigió hacia dentro, con la intención de dejarlos decirse adiós a solas.

Pasó frente al espejo que su hermana tenía en el pasillo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio a su reflejo sonreírle.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que, al fin, esa noche, había vuelto a sentirse feliz.

Lucy lo encontró minutos después en el armario de la habitación sacando sábanas y almohadas para acomodarse los dos a ver películas tontas en el sofá de la sala hasta que el sueño los venciera.

Su hermana se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y lo miró sonriente.

-Lo invitaste a tu cena – pronunció la frase como si fuera la prueba máxima de lo bien que le había caído su nuevo cuñado.

Edmund se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Espero que no se arrepienta cuando además de Peter y Susan, le toque conocer a Eustace.

Lucy rió y se acercó a abrazarlo sin previo aviso. Edmund no solía recibir ese tipo de demostraciones afectuosas de nadie más, y era capaz de defender ante cualquiera que un abrazo de su hermana era curativo. La estrechó con fuerza e inspiró.

Tendría que esperar a estar fuera de la noche de desestrés para insistir sobre el punto de la colonia que usaba Caspian. Aún en ella quedaban rastros del olor y no era capaz de identificarlo. La esencia era bastante particular, pero sería de mejor calidad si usaran menos alcohol en la mezcla.

Curiosamente, fue el único pensamiento que dedicó esa noche a las fragancias.

\---------------

Caspian bostezó disimuladamente al entrar al moderno café que había llamado su atención al otro lado de la calle. Tras pasar la mañana en una empresa de publicidad ultimando el contrato de anuncios de catálogo de la línea de colonia masculina que habían emitido el mes anterior, había decidido pasar por algo de cafeína o no aguantaría el día.

No conocía la cafetería, pero tenía buen aspecto y parecía bastante transitada, lo que solía ser una buena señal. Con bien llegara el fin de semana y terminara la tortura de reuniones hasta tarde de esos días. Todavía no se reponía de la noche que se había quedado cenando con Lucy y su hermano antes de ir a dormir.

Pero si todo salía como planeaba, pasaría un relajante fin de semana muy lejos de allí.

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro ante ese pensamiento se congeló al ver a la mujer que se sentaba en la mesa del fondo del café, muy concentrada en los papeles que revisaba. Apenas había levantado la vista para dar las gracias a la mesera que le llevó un cappuccino caliente.

Caspian miró a su alrededor, la mujer parecía estar sola. Probablemente estaba allí por las mismas razones que él, aunque se veía tan cómoda que parecía habitual del lugar. No le extrañaba, si no estaba muy desorientado, Aslan Fragances no estaba lejos de allí.

Ordenó un café negro para llevar, el cual le entregaron con rapidez. Sin embargo, en lugar de marcharse, se dirigió a la mesa de la mujer y se sentó frente a ella sin esperar una invitación. Ella lo miró sobresaltada, dejando caer una hoja.

-Señorita Pevensie, tanto tiempo.

Se agachó para juntar la hoja que había volado a sus pies, pero no se la dio. Al incorporarse la encontró mirándolo ceñuda, como si él la hubiera ofendido en su último encuentro. Bueno, tal vez se lo había tomado como una ofensa, pero ella había propiciado la situación.

-Señor Tenth.

Caspian sacudió la mano derecha como si quisiera alejar ese tratamiento tan formal.

-Creo que ya habíamos pasado esta fase, sólo que no me había dicho el nombre real… Susan, ¿cierto?

Dio un sorbo a su café caliente, aunque en ese momento se sentía mucho más despierto que al entrar al local.

-Así es – respondió ella cortante. - ¿Qué quiere? ¿Una disculpa?

El hombre ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera considerándolo.

-No veo por qué. Fue un espionaje bastante burdo, y le aseguro que no me dañó la autoestima, estoy acostumbrado a que nadie se interese por nadie sin un interés superior.

Susan resopló, mirándolo ceñuda.

-Conseguí la información que buscaba.

-Porque quise dársela – replicó él con calma. – De cualquier manera, no le servía para nada.

La mujer arqueó una ceja con suficiencia y volvió la vista hacia sus papeles.

-¿Está seguro de eso?

Caspian no picó el anzuelo. En su lugar, miró la hoja que había recogido y la leyó en voz alta.

-“Amor clásico. En medio de la modernidad, con sus nuevas tendencias y modas, Aslan Fragances se enorgullece de mantener la tradición de la más fina perfumería. Ahora, convoca a aquellos perfumistas que quieran probar suerte en ser los primeros diseñadores externos a la compañía en tener el honor de ser aceptado como parte de nuestra familia de exclusivos productos. Para eso, buscamos a aquel capaz de crear una fragancia que capture la esencia de un amor anterior a los artilugios y los matices de la era moderna. Un olor que devuelva al cliente a la época donde el amor era algo más sencillo, menos retorcido y dotado de un glamour y una clase propia de la era dorada de las películas románticas de Hollywood”.

Al terminar la lectura rió, y empezó a leer los requisitos escritos en la parte inferior.

-¿Se divierte? – preguntó Susan mirando a su alrededor, tratando de confirmar si alguien los estaba escuchando.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y le devolvió el papel con desinterés.

-Siempre me han hecho gracia las descripciones para los perfumistas. Hacen una fórmula química y se inventan un buen discurso para hacerte creer que siguieron tu descripción, no necesitan tanta poesía. Son científicos de la industria, no artistas.

No había pensado que sus palabras alterarían tanto a la chica, pero pudo ver la furia latir en la mirada severa que le dirigió ante sus palabras.

-No me extraña que sus perfumes sean de calidad inferior a pesar de tener esencias exclusivas, señor Tenth. – Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño un poco más - ¿Quería algo? Porque estoy ocupada.

Caspian negó y se levantó, dando otro sorbo a su café.

-Sólo quería saludar a mi compañera de hace unas noches e informarle que ahora tengo muy claro quién es… y no pienso perderle la pista. Ya veremos cómo le resulta el amor clásico. Que tenga buen día.

Tras una inclinación de cabeza le dio la espalda y salió del lugar sin voltear. Odiaba su trabajo, pero había una emoción particular en saltar a defender la compañía que había sido de su padre. Compartir la mesa con los competidores siempre le había parecido muy divertido.

Tomó otro sorbo del café, que se había enfriado un poco ya, y sacó su teléfono. Marcó y esperó unos momentos.

-¿Reepicheep? Hey, acabo de saber que Aslan Fragances va a hacer su primer concurso externo para un perfume. ¿Recuerdas el informe que te pedí? Averigua qué pasó con su perfumista interno. – Espero unos momentos mientras escuchaba la respuesta, tomó otro sorbo de café y asintió acompañando sus palabras, aunque el investigador no pudiera verlo.- Sí, no hay prisa, claro que hay otras investigaciones prioritarias, pero no olvides esta.

Colgó y terminó su café, botando el recipiente en un basurero a la entrada del parqueo, antes de ir por su auto. Aslan Fragances no parecía un competidor directo, si bien los productos Telmarian amenazaban su mercado no sucedía lo mismo a la inversa, por lo que Reepicheep tenía otros asuntos de mayor importancia.

Sin embargo, Caspian tenía mucho interés en el tema. Susan Pevensie era una mujer orgullosa que había tratado de burlarse de él y el tiro le había salido por la culata.

De un Tenth nadie se burlaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Había sido una suerte que Lucy no tuviera ninguna presentación con la sinfónica ese fin de semana. Cuando la llamó para invitarla había notado el entusiasmo sincero en su voz, y le había dicho que en el transcurso de la tarde le respondería, cuando viera si podía librarse de compromisos ese fin de semana.

Al parecer no le había sido difícil. La había recogido en su deportivo a primera hora de la mañana. Le encantaba verla vestida sport, toda de blanco y con el cabello atado en una cola alta. Miraba el camino con entusiasmo y lo hacía notar cosas en las que nunca había deparado, a pesar de haber hecho varias veces la ruta.

Era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de Lucy. Al mandarle las flores semanas atrás, no había pensado que las cosas resultarían así. Sabía que detrás de una mujer capaz de producir música de una manera tan sublime tenía que haber una persona sensible y agradable, pero no había esperado verse tan fuertemente atraído por su personalidad y su forma de ver la vida. Podía decirle a cualquiera que una vez que conocías a Lucy, eras incapaz de dejarla ir.

Tenía que admitir además que algo de lo que más le gustaba de Lucy, era que a su lado podía dejar salir un lado de sí mismo que había estado cerca de olvidar. La idea de dejar a Caspian el hombre de negocios en la ciudad y marchar al puerto con Lucy le parecía el mejor plan del mundo después de la semanita que había pasado.

Nunca había estado con una chica como ella, con la cual no tenía que preocuparse por fingir ni por los motivos ulteriores que pudiera tener para estar con él. Estaba seguro de que la chica seguía sin tener idea de quién era él realmente. O al contrario, lo había conocido a él, y no al hombre de negocios. A ese probablemente no lo trataría igual.

En el puerto los esperaba su velero. Hacía días que quería salir a navegar, y ante su propuesta, Lucy se había emocionado mucho. Nunca antes lo había hecho, aunque había estado en barcos según le dijo, cuando estaba pequeña y sus padres los habían llevado a un crucero.

El Velero del Alba no era el más grande de la bahía, pero era con mucho de los más elegantes. Lucy lo recorrió de un lado a otro emocionada antes de que zarparan mar adentro. La mitad de la mañana los encontró mar adentro, cómodamente relajados en la parte superior, sintiendo el sol en la cara.

Caspian estaba recostado en el borde, sintiendo como el viento le agitaba el cabello, mientras Lucy miraba entusiasmada el mar y las suaves olas que se formaban al ver su superficie rota por el avance del velero.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó ella con suavidad, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

Se sobresaltó, no había esperado la caricia en ese momento, ni le había dicho que estuviera mal. La miró extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Lucy sonrió y lo tomó por la barbilla.

-¿Crees que no puedo notar cuando estás a punto de reventar de estrés? Has estado muy raro estos días con todas esas reuniones y todo. Necesitas relajarte.

Caspian rió un poco. Claro, ¿cómo había pensado que podría engañarla? Se giró y la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a él para abrazarla contra su pecho aunque no dejara de verla a la cara.

-¿Y qué me receta la doctora?

Ella se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso. Era más bajita que él, en especial con zapatos sin tacón, pero él la impulsó con las manos con las que sostenía su espalda.

-Las medicinas no siempre son agradables – le advirtió ella.

-Bueno, confío en que sabes lo que necesito.

La chica lo miró evaluativamente unos momentos y luego lo tomó de la mano. Extrañado, él la siguió. Por un momento pensó que lo llevaría a la habitación en el interior, pero no, Lucy no era el tipo de mujer que arreglaba todo entre las sábanas.

Lo llevó a una de las cómodas sillas reclinadas para tomar el sol que había en la superficie y lo hizo acomodarse.

-Quédate aquí – le susurró.

Desapareció escaleras abajo. Caspian frunció el ceño sin saber qué esperar. Definitivamente, entre todo lo que pasó por su imaginación, no estaba empezar a escuchar de repente las cuerdas de un violín.

Lucy apareció pronto sobre cubierta, y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. No sabía cómo lo había llevado sin que él se diera cuenta, pero ahí estaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y sentándose a su lado.

-Relájate – le indicó.

Luego, empezó a tocar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí acostado escuchando la magia que las hábiles manos de Lucy sacaban del violín. En algún punto cerró los ojos y se dejó transportar muy lejos de allí.

Cuando la chica se detuvo por fin, él abrió perezosamente los ojos y se encontró con la mirada satisfecha de ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Lucy con el tono de quien está viendo en su rostro la respuesta.

-Mejor que nunca – le contestó él con una sonrisa. Tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Entre risas la hizo acomodarse a su lado, acostada sobre su pecho. Era liviana, pero sus brazos se ciñeron con fuerza a su alrededor.

-Me gustaría poder estar así siempre – confesó él en un susurro.

Lucy se incorporó un poco, apoyando el codo en el asiento para soportar sobre su mano la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? Tienes los recursos.

Caspian suspiró.

-No puedo dejar la compañía. No lo entenderías.

La mirada de la chica se endureció.

-Podría, si te explicaras.

No sabía exactamente por qué pero empezó a hablar. La manera en que ella lo miraba lo motivaba a continuar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había devuelto a hablarle desde su nacimiento, cuando su madre murió en el parto y él quedó al cuidado de su padre, quien confiaba ciegamente en su mano derecha en la compañía y hermano en la vida real.

-Tío Miraz era muy bueno conmigo – le explicó, y pudo sentir el sabor amargo de sus propias palabras. – Me trataba como si fuera un hijo, para mantenerse cerca de mi padre. Cuando mi padre enfermó años después de cáncer, creyó que podía estar tranquilo dejando todo en manos de mi tío. No podía suponer que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para arrebatarle la compañía.

-¿Lo traicionó?

Caspian asintió, y pudo ver el horror en los ojos de la chica. La idea de traición entre la familia debía resultarle ajena y atroz.

-Me di cuenta, trató de hacerme a un lado, pero invertí todos los recursos posibles en asegurarme de que no le quedara nada de lo que había sido de mi padre. Él agonizaba y yo peleaba con Miraz en la corte. – Se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, desde que la había conocido, estaba usando frente a Lucy un tono cargado de desconfianza y rencor, pero no pudo evitarlo. No al hablar de eso. – Eso también implicó que me preparara para hacerme cargo del legado de mi padre… ahora que está seguro, me toca cuidar de él. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, a cualquier precio.

Estaba empezando a alterarse de nuevo, pero el suave tacto de la mano de Lucy posándose sobre su pecho lo contuvo. La mirada que ella le dirigió lo hizo sentirse avergonzado de repente.

-Creo que tu tío era el que hacía cosas a cualquier precio. Tú eres una buena persona… pero estar haciendo algo que no te gusta, aunque sea por una noble causa, te va a terminar haciendo mucho daño.

Se preguntó si esa era la razón por la cual ella no trabajaba en la empresa familiar. Nunca hablaba del negocio, realmente parecía no gustarle, y las veces que hacía referencia a este era para achacarle la distancia entre la familia. Era extraño que con lo cariñosa que parecía con el hermano que había conocido, y el respeto que manifestaba a sus mayores, no trabajara con ellos, en lo que fuera que hacían. Tampoco sabía que tan grande sería la empresa familiar. No le había dicho que su compañía se trataba precisamente de Telmarian, así podría seguir pensando que era un negocio cualquiera, y no uno particularmente lucrativo. No quería contaminar su relación Lucy metiendo la variable dinero de por medio.

De cualquier forma, era muy fácil para ella proponerle hacer algo así, cuando no tenía que hacerse cargo de nada.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces? – replicó él, y el regusto a amargura se sintió nuevamente en su garganta.

Lucy empezó a seguir distraídamente la línea de su pecho con el dedo índice mientras respondía.

-Averigua qué quieres hacer con tu vida. Puedes delegar, contratar personas que cuiden de la compañía, no asumir tú toda la responsabilidad de todo…

Caspian negó de inmediato.

-No. No haré lo que hizo mi padre con Miraz, confiando demasiado poder sobre la compañía en alguien. –Probablemente ella no podría entenderlo. - ¿No lo ves? No puedo confiar en nadie.

No había esperado el tinte de compasión que tiñó los ojos de la chica, quien acarició su mejilla.

-¿No dijiste que confiabas en que sabría lo que necesitas? ¿No confías en mí?

Probablemente ese era el milagro en toda la situación, se dijo Caspian. Confiaba en ella. No había sentido una sola vez esa alarma que se levantaba dentro de él al conocer a alguien. Sus palabras, sus acciones, todo le resultaba genuino. Lucy era distinta.

-Necesitas dejar todo lo que te hace daño… - prosiguió ella. – Seguramente tu padre está orgulloso de ti por mantener su legado, pero también querría que fueras feliz.

-Bonitas palabras… - replicó él, aunque su expresión se tornó tan amarga como el tono de su voz - ¿Pero crees que pueda simplemente empezar de nuevo?

Lucy asintió sin dudarlo.

-Si es lo que deseas, sí. – Luego sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. – Y si me dejas, estaría encantada de ayudarte.

Caspian acarició su espalda y la empujó suavemente hacia él para besarla de nuevo. No se veía capaz de dejar Telmarian en manos de alguien más, pero junto a Lucy al menos era una propuesta que podría plantearse valorar.

\-----------------------------

Peter estaba acostumbrado al estrés normal del trabajo en la compañía. Siempre había mil asuntos que atender y pocas horas en el reloj. Sin embargo, ahora que debía sumar el concurso para la nueva fragancia era para volverse loco.

El asunto había creado mucha expectativa, estaban recibiendo solicitudes de inscripción de laboratorios prestigiosos, pero también críticas del medio que señalaba aquello como una pérdida de la calidad y prestigio de Aslan Frangances. De manera velada se acusaba a Peter Pevensie de estar manchando el legado de su padre, o así lo sentía él.

Además, habían vuelto a levantarse los cuestionamientos sobre qué había sucedido con el perfumista de la casa. Ya hacía más de un año que habían tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener el escándalo, aunque había rumores.

-Creo que la mejor opción es establecer desde ya que Edmund estará en el tribunal que hará la elección – declaró Eustace.

Había llegado con los papeles para el día de la evaluación del concurso. Debían tener al menos tres evaluadores. En teoría, uno de ellos sería Susan, quien vería las posibilidades de colocar el producto en el mercado y la otra Lucy, quien tenía entre sus funciones en la compañía evaluar las fragancias, puesto heredado de su madre de aprobar las fragancias hechas por su padre años atrás. Era inevitable que el tercer miembro del jurado fuera un químico que hiciera la evaluación de la composición del producto.

-Podría votar en contra de todos – señaló Susan, quien también estaba presente en la reunión. – No digo que lo haga sólo por incordiar, recuerden lo perfeccionista que es, ninguna fragancia le parecerá lo suficientemente buena.

Dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Peter, quien respiró profundo. La decisión final estaba en él, como siempre.

-No sabemos si aceptará hacerlo. Tal vez tengamos que recurrir a alguno de los químicos que reproducen las fórmulas en la fábrica.

En parte preferiría hacer eso. No exponer a su hermano a tener que elegir entre fragancias hechas por otros para su propia compañía.

-Edmund siempre ha confiado en la nariz de Peridan, quien además es el que sabe si el producto se puede reproducir en nuestros laboratorios – señaló Susan. – Pero no creo que se tome muy bien que pasemos directo a él, sin hablarle primero del asunto.

Eustace se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño marcadamente.

-O sea, que no podemos hacer nada hasta que hablen con Edmund. ¿Qué esperan entonces?

Peter y Susan se miraron. Su hermana tenía razón con eso también, su primo no entendía lo delicado que era el asunto.

-¿Has sabido algo? – le preguntó la chica dudosa.

-Sí, Lucy lo hizo prometer almorzar y cenar fuera del laboratorio, y tampoco se ha quedado estas noches a dormir en él. Pero sigue trabajando unas catorce horas al día.

No era que usara a su hermanita para espiar a Edmund, pero habían hablado el lunes y ella le había comunicado la promesa de su hermano bastante satisfecha. El horario lo sabía por los registros de la compañía, esos sí los vigilaba.

Eustace alzó ambas cejas, visiblemente más sorprendido por la información que Susan.

-¿Catorce horas? Creía que no estaba produciendo.

A Peter le hubiera gustado saber qué estaba haciendo exactamente, pero su hermano siempre había tenido total libertad en el laboratorio. No toleraba intromisiones. Lucy le había dicho que estuviera tranquilo, pero no era tan sencillo.

-Está trabajando – replicó él. – No creo que sea buena idea ir a hablar con él al laboratorio, trataré de verlo fuera. Tal vez quiera ir a cenar una de estas noches.

Susan ladeó la cabeza, probablemente tenía una idea mejor. Ella tenía más tacto para esas cosas que él, aunque, por alguna razón, siempre terminaba discutiendo con su hermano.

-Probablemente vaya a la defensiva, ¿no crees? – Dijo la chica pensativa.- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos con él en su cena de cumpleaños? Es el otro fin de semana ya.

-Podría agriarnos la cena – señaló Eustace.

La cena. Un ambiente controlado y cercano a todos, la harían en la casa familiar. Edmund y Lucy tenían sus propios departamentos, pero Peter y su hermana se habían acomodado en la antigua casa. La idea sonaba bien.

Peter buscó su agenda sobre el escritorio.

-Parece que estamos planeando una estrategia de ataque. Así cualquiera se pondría a la defensiva. – Buscó el sábado y agregó una nota debajo de “cena de cumpleaños de Edmund”. – Hablaremos con él en la fiesta, un ambiente más relajado y en familia. No tiene por qué salir mal.

A Peter le hubiera gustado confiar en sus propias palabras. Susan asintió, aceptando su criterio, y Eustace los miró alterativamente, la incredulidad escrita en su rostro.


	9. Chapter 9

Edmund miró el reloj en la pared. Las cinco de la tarde. Hora en la que la mayoría de las personas trabajadoras salían rumbo a sus hogares o la vida que tenían fuera del trabajo. Él se quedaría un rato más, aunque luego iría a cenar, como le había prometido a su hermana menor.

Tenía que admitir que el régimen de salir con cierta regularidad del laboratorio ayudaba. Entre esas cuatro paredes se habían ido acumulando sus recuerdos y sus frustraciones, lo que hacía cada vez más pesado tratar de producir algo nuevo allí.

Sabía que no podía permitirse ser prisionero de su pasado. Así se los habían dicho más de una vez en el centro de desintoxicación. Aduéñate de tu vida y sigue adelante. Decirlo era fácil.

Cuando Jadis había entrado en su vida, había ido dejando todo lo demás de lado. Estaba fuera de los cursos de su carrera por haber reprobado y sus compañeros de universidad estaban hasta el cuello del trabajo mientras que él tenía mucho tiempo libre, durante el cual tenía que fingir estar ocupado, si no quería que su padre se enterara de su fracaso.

Dejarse seducir por ella había sido demasiado fácil.

Los recuerdos y los sentimientos de esa época lo invadían si se lo permitía. La frustración venía de la mano con el recuerdo del escape que una vez había conocido. De ahí mismo sacaba el empeño de seguir adelante, pero también, como temía desde hacía un tiempo, su bloqueo.

Había estado buscando dentro de las cuatro paredes del laboratorio la felicidad que no sentía desde que su vida se había convertido en un desastre, y para su sorpresa, la había encontrado fuera de allí, en la velada con Lucy y su novio. Antes de Jadis, su vida había estado llena de otras cosas, y crear perfumes era un proceso fluido y natural. Por eso ahora intentaba cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana y hacer cosas fuera del laboratorio. Había asistido a algún ensayo de la sinfónica, salía a caminar al atardecer, trataba de mantenerse ocupado en otras cosas.

De momento, estaba funcionando. Pensaba con un poco más de claridad, y así había llegado al plan que estaba llevando acabo en ese momento. Podía ser una pérdida de tiempo al final, pero le permitía estar enfocado.

-¿Puedo pasar o vas a echarme otra vez? Porque en ese caso me lo ahorro y me voy de una vez.

La voz cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos justo cuando acababa de añadir los mililitros de alcohol que le faltaba a la mezcla. Sonrió para sí y no se giró hacia la puerta.

-¿Sabes qué hace Lucy cuando llega? Asoma la cabeza y dice “¡hola!”.

Pudo escuchar una suave risa incómoda de su hermana. Se giró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara. Susan entró con paso lento, mirando extrañada todos los frascos sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-Bueno, a Lucy no la has echado de tu laboratorio antes.

Edmund acercó la nariz al producto que acababa de terminar.

-No, pero le hice cosas peores.

Susan guardó silencio un momento mientras lo veía inspirar. Luego, Edmund puso la sustancia en la mesa con una expresión satisfecha. Cuando notó la mirada ilusionada de su hermana negó de inmediato.

-No, no es algo nuevo. – Le acercó un tubo de ensayo con un poco y la animó a olerlo. - ¿Lo reconoces?

La chica frunció el ceño y aspiró dos veces.

-Narnia – dijo al fin, mirándolo con extrañeza. - ¿Verdad? La primera fragancia de papá.

Edmund sonrió con orgullo. Lo había logrado. Por la expresión en el rostro de su hermana, supo que no entendía lo que hacía.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó finalmente la chica.

-Estoy practicando. Reencontrándome con las fragancias realmente buenas. – Le acercó otros dos frascos. – Si logro encontrar lo que hace estas tan buenas, quizá entienda qué hace las nuevas que hago tan malas. No estoy mirando las fórmulas, las estoy sacando de memoria… Aparentemente mi memoria olfativa aún funciona, aunque Narnia me tomó casi una semana conseguirla.

Susan lo miró con admiración y olió los otros dos frascos.

-Narnia Kids – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica al oler uno. Ella y Lucy habían usado ese hasta la adolescencia. Probó el otro y rió. – ¡Strange Lovers! Todas te traen buenos recuerdos, ¿no?

No llamaría buenas memorias asociado al tercero, excepto porque era la última fragancia que había creado, en honor a lo simpática que le parecía Jill y lo extraño que se le hacía que una chica así saliera con alguien como su primo Eustace. ¡Esa época donde cualquier cosa lo inspiraba!

El pensamiento lo estremeció. Tal vez… No podía ponerse a pensar en ello, su hermana lo miraba y debía responderle. Pero tal vez esa era la clave. Se lo había sugerido a Lucy, pero nunca lo había visto tan claro.

-La nariz tiene memoria.

Susan asintió, con el aire de quien no entiende de un tema pero respeta a quien sí lo hace.

-Eres un artista. – Su apreciación le sonó como si estuviera confirmando algo, más que afirmándolo. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención no fue recibir un halago de su hermana después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, sino el tono de su voz, repentinamente melancólico. – Me hubiera gustado entender más de esto.

Él la miró con curiosidad. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que Susan se esforzaba demasiado para la compañía. Su voz adquirió un tono de broma mientras recogía los frascos que le había pasado y sacaba otros.

-Oh no, estarías metida en el laboratorio también… - Se giró a verla, y al notar su semblante serio añadió con algo más de seriedad. – Ya haces de todo en la compañía. Peter no podría lograrlo sin ti.

Susan sonrió un poco entonces. Edmund tenía que admitir que su relación con ella era tal vez la más tensa a esas alturas. Lucy perdonaba con facilidad, y Peter, con toda su pesada insistencia, no dejaba de estar en contacto con él, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Susan por su parte había tratado de ser siempre la que trabajaba y sacaba todo adelante. Le había probado entonces a su padre que merecía un lugar en la compañía tanto como ellos, pero eso no la había hecho bajar el ritmo, al contrario.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Edmund tras un momento, al no obtener respuesta. – Supongo que venías por algo.

-Oh – Susan pareció volver a su conversación. Seguramente había estado pensando en algo parecido. Sacó una hoja de la carpeta que llevaba y se la tendió. – Quería que eligieras qué quieres para tu cena de cumpleaños.

Edmund sonrió y tomó la hoja. Tras una rápida ojeada se la devolvió.

-Prefiero que me sorprendas.

Su hermana mayor lo miró con reproche.

-Quiero que todo sea perfecto, elige algo que vaya a gustarte.

-Ese es tu problema – le dijo él tomándola de los hombros. – Siempre necesitas que todo sea perfecto.

Susan resopló, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Lo dice el hombre que no tiene vida por no lograr hacer una fragancia perfecta.

Antes la frase lo hubiera enfadado, pero ese día estaba de buen humor. Ser capaz de recrear Narnia, la primera fragancia que su padre había hecho, dedicada a su madre y testigo del inicio de una bonita historia, había hecho milagros en él. Rió un poco y la soltó.

-Es mal de familia, supongo. Por eso sé que todo estará bien.

Su hermana suspiró, probablemente resignada a no hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-De acuerdo, me pondré en ello. Estaremos Eustace, Jill, nosotros cuatro y según me dijo Lucy, llevará a alguien.

Edmund sonrió ligeramente asintiendo. Su hermana no les había dicho a los mayores con quién estaba saliendo. Recién con la invitación de la cena se habían enterado de que había alguien. Lucy le había confesado hacía unos días que temía a un sobreprotector Peter investigando a Caspian apenas se enterara. Pensaba presentárselos en la cena, ya que les había dado esa posibilidad, y que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones, en lugar de encontrarse con su hermano esperando con un dossier de información sobre Caspian.

-Sí, me dijo – respondió conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa cómplice ante el recuerdo de la conversación. Sin embargo, su hermana lo notó, como pudo ver en la curiosidad que apareció en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes algo?

Edmund chasqueó la lengua abriendo uno de los frascos que acababa de sacar para trabajar esa noche.

-Sé que Lucy está muy feliz… Eso es lo importante, ¿no crees?

Susan asintió, aunque le pareció que estaba preocupada. Le recordó la hora de la cena el próximo sábado y se retiró después de que él declinara su invitación de ir a comer algo con ella. Se entretuvo unos momentos pensando en lo que sería esa reunión. No sabía cómo se tomaría Peter al novio de su hermanita menor, ni Susan tampoco.

Olió las fragancias que había creado los últimos días. Tras recibir días atrás una amonestación oficial por la cantidad de presupuesto invertido en nuevos tubos de ensayos y probetas había desistido de quebrar sus creaciones fallidas, por más catártico que fuera.

Había resultado una buena idea para repasar lo que estaba haciendo mal. Al olerlas todas de nuevo y ponerlas junto a las tres antiguas creaciones tuvo claro cuál era la diferencia. Su hermana lo había señalado sin saberlo.

Las anteriores tenían historia, transmitían algo.

A las nuevas les faltaba alma.

\-------------------------------

Eustace no podía creer que un sábado pudiera complicársele tanto, pero de no ser por su primo, seguramente no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo donde Jill y llegaría tarde a la cena de cumpleaños.

Por un momento había temido que Edmund se negara a llevarlo. Después de todo, era el Pevensie con el que más problemas había tenido siempre. Ya no peleaban como solían hacer de niños, pero su primo solía meterse mucho con él, o al menos así había sido antes de que se destapara todo.

No podía recordar un momento en que se hubiera quedado a solas con él desde que había regresado de desintoxicación. Por supuesto que habían coincidido y hablado, pero era la primera vez que estaba solo con él. No le había quedado de otra. No quería llevar su auto, tenía que encontrarse con Jill a la salida del trabajo de ella y se irían en el suyo a la cena. Habría podido viajar en metro si hubiera salido a tiempo de los trámites que tenía en Aslan Fragances, pero se le había hecho tarde.

Edmund lo había encontrado a la salida y le había preguntado hacia donde iba. Lo sorprendió cuando le dijo que lo llevaría.

-No tienes que desviarte – le recordó Eustace por tercera vez. – Puedo bajarme en la calle principal y caminar desde allí.

Su primo rodó los ojos.

-Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ponerte tan pesado, no te recojo. Si me molestara llevarte, no me habría ofrecido.

Ahí estaba, ya lo había enojado. Siempre había sido tan susceptible… aunque debía admitir que ahora no sabía bien cómo era mejor tratarlo.

-Lo siento – masculló de mala gana. – Sólo quería que no te molestaras.

Edmund lo miró de reojo. Para su fastidio, parecía divertido. Nunca llegaría a entenderlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Asustado, Eustace? ¿Por pasar tiempo con tu primo, el adicto?

No se acostumbraba a que mencionara con tanta libertad su problema. A veces no sabía qué creer, ¿sería eso bueno? Sus hermanos trataban de tomarlo de la misma forma, y mantenerlo integrado al negocio. Él debía hacer un esfuerzo en la misma dirección. Si bien no lo decía nunca en voz alta, mantenerse dentro del círculo de la familia Pevensie le gustaba, y mucho.

Tal vez era el momento adecuado. Se incorporó un poco más tieso en el asiento para mirarlo.

-Mira, Edmund… tú y yo hemos tenido nuestros problemas, pero… - Tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta. Sabía que su primo odiaba que fuera tan terriblemente formal, pero no sabía ser de otra forma. – Quiero que sepas que admiro los esfuerzos que estás haciendo.

Pudo ver que parpadeaba confundido antes de repetir con tono dudoso.

-¿Esfuerzos?

Eustace asintió.

-Sí, ya sabes, mantenerte limpio, tratar de crear fragancias de nuevo… - Vaya, le estaba saliendo bien aquello. Sonrió con más confianza. – Eres valiente. ¡Hey, no dejes de mirar hacia el frente!

Sus palabras parecían haberlo sorprendido, porque se había girado para verlo con incredulidad. Una imprudencia yendo al volante. Ante sus palabras volvió a fijarse en la calle, como era debido.

-Vaya Eustace, ¿es esto alguna especie de intento de regalo de cumpleaños?

No le gustó el tonito de burla que había usado su primo para esa pregunta. Frunció el ceño.

-No. He estado viendo los esfuerzos que hacen contigo tus hermanos, y me ha hecho pensar mucho.

Pudo ver la mandíbula de su primo tensarse. Tal vez no le era tan indiferente hablar del tema como pretendía.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles esfuerzos?

Eustace tamborileó sobre su rodilla.

-Ya sabes, con el concurso y eso… Siempre están pendientes de cómo te tomarás las cosas, cuál es la mejor forma de hablar contigo… - Rodó los ojos, más relajado. No estaba saliendo mal hablar con su primo con más libertad. – Cómo vas progresando, si pueden o no tomar una decisión a esa altura… Ha sido así desde el inicio. Son muy buenos contigo.

No sabía si había dicho algo malo, porque las manos de Edmund se tensaron sobre el volante y su rostro se contrajo fuertemente.

-Es bueno – reafirmó, por si acaso no se había dado a entender. – Eres muy afortunado, muchas familias sólo hacen a la gente así a un lado, y otros ni siquiera tienen a alguien.

Edmund asintió ligeramente, aunque su rostro no volvió a relajarse. Se hizo a la orilla de la calle y frenó.

-¿Te sirve aquí?

Le quedaba muy bien, a dos calles estaba la oficina de Jill. Recogió su maletín y abrió la puerta. Se giró para ver a su primo una vez más.

-Gracias Edmund, nos vemos en un rato.

No pudo descifrar la expresión pensativa que observó en él mientras le devolvía un automático “de nada”. Al bajarse y ver el auto alejarse, se preguntó si habría dicho algo mal.

Ya le contaría a Jill la conversación para que lo ayudara a descifrarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Caspian le había mentido descaradamente a Lucy esa tarde al teléfono cuando le había asegurado que no sentía ningún tipo de nervios ante la idea de conocer al resto de su familia ese día. La verdad era que la inquietud no lo dejaba en paz. Edmund le había caído muy bien, y tenía la impresión de que en cierta forma estaría de su parte, pero también le había metido algo de miedo sobre los hermanos mayores de Lucy.

Según le había dicho su novia, el mayor era un hombre bastante pendiente de toda la familia, como si fuera el responsable de todos. La hermana por su parte era bastante exigente pero muy agradable una vez que se la conocía.

Para mantenerse ocupado fue al gimnasio en la mañana y la piscina a mediodía. Iría lo más relajado posible. Compraría unas flores de camino para la hermana, que según entendía era quien vivía en la casa donde sería la cena. Tenía que pasar por Lucy a la facultad, donde había pasado la tarde ensayando con unos compañeros, y allí estarían bastante cerca del lugar.

Había intentado hacer algo de trabajo para distraerse, pero no le había servido de mucho. Le escribió a media tarde a Reepicheep para decirle que le enviara la información que tuviera de las investigaciones que llevaba aunque no estuvieran completas, con tal de ir revisando.

Le envió un par y le aseguró que para la noche tendría documentos electrónicos de otra más.

Prácticamente se había olvidado de todo eso cuando se encontró horas más tarde en el auto, con Lucy hablándole entusiasmada de la pieza que había montado con unos compañeros, la cual esperaban presentar como su proyecto final. Sabía que debía prestarle más atención, pero en ese momento no podía. Su mente repasaba la manera en que iba vestido, las flores que había escogido, posibles temas de conversación…

Lo primero que distrajo su atención fue la casa a la que estaban llegando. De repente tomó conciencia de que se trataba de un barrio mucho más exclusivo de lo que había pensado. Sabía que Lucy era de una familia con recursos, o de otra manera no hubiera tenido el apartamento que tenía ni podría dedicarse en exclusiva a la música de la manera que lo hacía. Pero no había esperado una casa como aquella, parecía realmente grande para dos personas. Ahora entendía lo que ella había tratado de explicarle de que su hermano mayor tenía una parte de la casa y la hermana otra.

Después de entrar y estacionar el auto al lado del de Edmund, según le dijo Lucy, ella se bajó de inmediato. Parecía feliz sólo con el hecho de estar ahí, no parecía para nada nerviosa. Le dijo que esperara mientras iba a asegurarse de que el portón estaba bien cerrado, pues a veces fallaba.

Decidió revisar sus mensajes por última vez mientras Lucy volvía, aunque fuera por distraerse un poco. Fue entonces cuando vio que tenía un nuevo documento enviado por Reepicheep. El asunto rezaba “perfumista de Aslan Fragances”.

Levantó la vista, Lucy no venía todavía, la pudo escuchar saludando al guarda que hacía la ronda fuera del lugar.

Bueno, podría dar una ojeada al documento. Siempre se le había dado bien refugiar la mente en algo más cuando estaba nervioso.

\------------------------------

Durante el último año, Edmund había evitado volver a esa casa. Cierto, tenía hermosos recuerdos de la infancia, pero hasta ahora era capaz de pensar en ellos de nuevo. Igual había estacionado a toda velocidad sin quedarse a mirar mucho rato el frente. No podía dejar de recordar a Jadis esperándolo allí, en su auto último modelo; deseosa de llevarlo lejos… mientras él deseaba con toda su alma dejar todo tirado y largarse con ella.

Ahora podía recodar sin sentir que las memorias lo ahogaban. Un año, más el tiempo en desintoxicación. Al cerrar la puerta tras sí, podía recordar a Lucy allí de pie, las marcas de sus uñas en el barniz del marco ya habían sido borradas, pero las recordaba como si siguieran allí. Sus gritos, alertando a la casa.

Peter sujetándolo mientras su padre exigía una explicación. Su cara de decepción cuando Lucy le contó todo: su intento de escape, la aguja con la cual lo había visto, el curso perdido en la universidad… Al avanzar por el pasillo podía recordar también sus propios gritos insultando a su hermana, los golpes, el eco contra las paredes.

Lucy no había llorado entonces. No había visto lágrimas en ella hasta el día siguiente, mientras le secaba el sudor de la frente cuando lo atacó el síndrome de abstinencia, antes de que su padre y Peter lo obligaran a subir al auto, rumbo al centro que Susan había contactado.

Nada de lo que Eustace le había dicho en ese auto era nuevo. Sabía todo lo que su familia había hecho y sacrificado por él. Ya había pasado la fase de sentirse culpable, indigno, una causa perdida. Pero las palabras de su primo habían revivido todo aquello. No tenía idea de lo que había causado.

-¡Hey Ed! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La aparición de Peter con delantal lo hizo reír. Su hermano se acercó y le dio un abrazo con un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda, y todos los recuerdos se hicieron trocitos a su alrededor. Sin embargo, el mayor se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró evaluándolo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tenemos que hablar.

Su voz sonaba calmada pero seria. Vio la alarma nacer en los ojos de su hermano, pero se mantuvo impasible.

-Claro – respondió - ¿En mi oficina?

-No… Quiero que esté Susan también.

Miró a su alrededor buscando señas de su hermana. Estando tan cerca la hora de la cena supuso que no estaría en la cocina. No se había equivocado. Justo en ese momento asomó por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio tratando de ponerse un collar de piedritas rojas. Al verlo, sonrió.

-Hola Edmund… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Tras su correspondiente beso y abrazo le repitió que necesitaba hablar con ellos. Pudo ver la tensión aparecer en su hermana también. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar los sentimientos de culpa. Un día dejarían de tener esa reacción con él, les probaría quién era ahora.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, mientras él se mantenía de pie. Ni siquiera se había quitado el abrigo. Los miró alternativamente por unos momentos, indeciso de por donde empezar.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Peter finalmente.

Edmund negó.

-No, no es nada de eso. Verán, ahora estuve hablando de Eustace… Bueno, ya saben como es, estuve oyendo a Eustace.

Susan y Peter intercambiaron una mirada temerosa, y la chica se adelantó a hablar, interrumpiéndolo.

-Oh, no queríamos que te enteraras así, pensábamos hablarte ahora, es…

Edmund frunció el ceño, y su expresión de estupefacción hizo guardar silencio a su hermana. Los miró con algo de desconfianza.

-No sé de que hablan, pero… sospecho que es mejor dejarlo para luego. Si no, no acabaré de decir esto.

-Nos estás asustando – le advirtió Peter quitándose el delantal y poniéndolo a un lado, como si no considerara serio seguir la conversación con eso puesto.

Respiró profundo. Había atrasado aquello demasiado tiempo…

-Sé que no ha sido fácil para ustedes. Yo no he sido fácil, ni nada en esta situación lo ha sido. – Se detuvo de nuevo, y levantó la mirada hacia ellos. – Me he disculpado con Lucy, varias veces, y le he dado las gracias otras tanto… Pero no a ustedes.

-No tienes que hacerlo – dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos, con la expresión de quien no estaba seguro de dónde quería ir a dar su hermano con ese discurso.

Edmund sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no significa que no siga siendo un problema, y ya no quiero serlo. – Los detuvo levantando la mano cuando los dos hicieron amago a hablar. – La otra vez que Peter estuvo en mi laboratorio, me confirmó lo que ya sabía. Si no me han echado es porque soy su hermano. Pero, en serio… ¿alguno cree que podré hacer una fragancia de nuevo? Sinceramente.

Susan desvió la mirada, buscando a su hermano mayor.

-No lo sabemos – contestó el hombre, con cierta nota de disculpa en la voz.

-Yo tampoco – replicó Edmund. – En realidad no hay razón para mantenerme dentro de la compañía. Si algún día puedo hacerlo de nuevo, estaré encantado de regresar, pero por el momento…

-No – Susan se levantó del sofá y lo miró rígida. – Eres tan parte de la compañía como nosotros. La hacemos moverse, pero tú eres el artista.

No podía decir que el comentario de su hermana no lo sorprendía un poco. Sonrió ligeramente y negó moviendo la cabeza pesadamente.

-Eso quería papá, pero… como les dije, no sabemos si lo lograré, y mientras tanto la compañía…

-Para, Edmund. – En esa ocasión fue Peter quien se levantó. Su voz había tomado ese tono firme que aparecía siempre que tomaba control de una situación. – No sabemos si vas a crear de nuevo, pero tenemos en fe en que lo harás.

Susan asintió con fuerza y se acercó a él, aunque se detuvo a medio camino, como si no se decidiera a acordar la distancia y tomarlo del brazo.

-¿Por qué crees si no que hemos hecho todo? – añadió con voz suave.

Edmund no había esperado esa respuesta. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, que no tenía nada que ver con la bufanda que todavía llevaba puesta.

-Eustace tiene razón… - susurró para sí. Era afortunado. Más de lo que merecía. Elevó la voz hacia ellos de nuevo - Pero la compañía…

Peter sí cerró la distancia que su hermana no había terminado de recorrer y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tú eres más importante que la compañía. La familia está por encima de todo. Eso nos enseñó papá.

No pudo replicar a las palabras de su hermano. Si intentaba decir algo probablemente terminaría llorando, y no quería algo así. Desvió la mirada hacia su hermana, quien se acercó finalmente y lo abrazó.

Enterró la cara entre su pelo por unos momentos para que no vieran sus ojos acuosos, y sintió una palmada de Peter en su espalda. Cuando se separó de ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Vaya, con lo que le hubiera gustado a Lucy ver esto.

Era cierto, la menor se había visto más de un año dividida entre él y los otros. Mediando, convenciendo…

-Ya se tarda – comentó Susan mirando el reloj de la sala. – Supongo que será por ese novio suyo.

Edmund sonrió.

-Oh, bueno, cuando yo lo conocí tampoco llegó muy temprano, pero no lo esperábamos. – Se quitó por fin la bufanda y la puso sobre el sofá.

-Creo que ahí vienen – añadió Peter acercándose a la ventana. – Lucy está saludando a Beaver.

-El viejo Beaver – dijo Edmund con una risita. – Aún recuerdo cuando lo burlaba para escaparme en las noches sin que pudiera decirle a papá.

Susan le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, y Edmund tuvo la sensación de que realmente había vuelto a casa por primera vez desde todo lo que había pasado.

Peter cerró la cortina y volvió junto al sofá.

-Me pregunto cómo será el tipo ese con el que sale.

Su tono rezumaba desconfianza. Edmund tiró su abrigo sobre el sofá junto a la bufanda, ganando otra mirada reprobatoria de su hermana, quien le señaló el perchero. Luego rodó los ojos y los recogió ella misma.

-No te preocupes, yo lo conocí – comentó Edmund tras agradecerle con una sonrisa a su hermana. – Ese Caspian parece un buen tipo.

El estrépito del perchero chocando contra el suelo lo hizo girarse sobresaltado, al igual que Peter. Susan lo había botado al girarse a toda prisa, con el abrigo ya enganchado a este pero aún en sus manos.

Lo miraba con una expresión de espanto tal que lo asustó.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Peter alterado mirando alrededor de su hermana buscando alguna señal.

-¿Dijiste Caspian?

Edmund miró a su hermano buscando alguna señal de que él entendía lo que pasaba, pero parecía igual de desconcertado.

-Sí… O sea, es un nombre feo y poco común, pero tampoco es para ponerse así…

Oyeron los pasos acercándose a la puerta. La voz de Lucy sonaba algo alterada, pero no lograba distinguirla.

-¡No puede ser tan ruin! - Susan se giró hacia la puerta. – No, no Lucy…

Sus palabras despertaron las alarmas de Edmund y por lo que pudo ver de su hermano mayor también.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Lucy parecía preocupada, y el hombre a su lado miró fijamente a Susan, con una expresión inconfundible de reconocerla… y despreciarla.

Los dos lanzaron la misma exclamación rabiosa, en tiempo y tonos distintos.

-¡Tú!


	11. Chapter 11

Al abrir el archivo que le había enviado Reepicheep sobre el desaparecido perfumista interno de Aslan Fragances, el mundo se había detenido para él. El documento venía encabezado por la foto de un chico que había conocido semanas atrás en el apartamento de Lucy.

“Edmund Pevensie”, decía debajo de la foto. Estudiante de tercer nivel de química industrial, matrícula congelada desde hacía más de un año. De su última creación registrada hacia un tiempo parecido. Internado en un centro de desintoxicación. Uso de drogas vía intravenosa.

Tercer hijo del fundador de la compañía.

Ese hombre había estado en el apartamento de Lucy, había compartido con él la mesa y lo había invitado esa noche a… ¿Sería realmente su cumpleaños?

Era el hermano de Susan Pevensie.

No podía ser casualidad que estuviera en el apartamento de Lucy.

Nada tenía sentido. Absolutamente nada.

-¿Vamos? – Justamente la chica venía hacia él, con esa sonrisa que todo ese tiempo había considerado la más sincera que hubiera visto nunca. – Ya todos deben estar allí, menos Jill y mi primo, no veo su coche.

Caspian se giró hacia la entrada de la casa y empezó a avanzar de manera automática. Lucy lo siguió, probablemente extrañada de que no la tomara de la mano o le pasara un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Estás nervioso? En serio no hay de qué – le dijo tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

Claro, ella creía que no sabía lo que lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. No sabía qué pretendían, pero nadie se reía de él.

Nadie.

-No estoy seguro de si recuerdo bien el nombre de tus hermanos – dijo en una voz ronca que no parecía la suya. Una parte de él deseaba profundamente que todo fuera mentira. Una gran equivocación. Un parecido increíble. – Aparte de Edmund, ¿son…?

-Peter y Susan – exclamó con orgullo.

No, todo era tal y como lo estaba imaginando, Lucy lo había llevado hasta allí… Todas esas semanas eran una mentira. Había sido un maldito ingenuo. ¿No había aprendido nada del mundo ni de la gente?

Pensar que una chica como Lucy era real había sido lo más estúpido de toda su vida. Cualquier razonamiento que hubiera hecho en su momento para justificar que la bella violinista no podía ser un peligro se borró de su mente.

Oyeron un golpe dentro de la casa, y Caspian se puso alerta. Su rostro se crispó y apuró el paso.

-¡Caspian! – La chica lo tomó del brazo. Debía darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. El momento no marchaba como habían planeado seguramente. No era un muchacho nervioso por conocer a la familia de su novia encontrándose con la venganza de la chica de la que se había burlado. Lucy elevó la voz, sonaba alarmada. - ¿Estás bien?

Se giró y la encaró, dedicándole por primera vez la mirada dura y desconfiada que utilizaba con todos los demás en los negocios.

-Dime, sólo por curiosidad… ¿Eres la cuarta Pevensie?

Ella parpadeó aparentando confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Sí, soy la cuarta de la familia. Estás muy raro.

Caspian no replicó, se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta y giró la perilla. Estaba abierto.

Ahí estaba ella. Vaya actriz. Parecía sorprendida y furiosa. ¿A qué venía extender el numerito? Se la había jugado. La rabia de verse burlado y humillado le ardió por dentro.

-¡Tú!

La misma palabra, cargada de desprecio había surgido de los labios de la mujer. Había dos hombres más detrás. A uno lo reconoció, era Edmund. El otro parecía mayor y supuso que sería el tal Peter. Al ver su rostro de incomprensión entendió: Susan no le había contado nada. ¿Estaba montando todo el numerito para él?

Mientras procesaba esa información, la chica se había lanzado a tirar disparates.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Mi hermanita? ¡Es tan bajo, tan ruin! –Era muy buena actriz. Podía ver que aquello les corría en la sangre, porque Edmund también parecía desconcertado. - ¿Qué pretendes viniendo aquí? ¿Demostrarme cómo se hacen estas cosas? Yo nunca habría hecho algo así. ¡Nunca!

-Susan, ¿qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Peter con voz pausada. - ¿Quién es él?

Sintió a Lucy moverse detrás de sí, pero no se giró a ver qué hacía. No quería verla. No quería saber nada de ella. Edmund había cruzado los brazos y lo miraba ceñudo.

-Soy Caspian Tenth – respondió él antes de que Susan dijera nada. – Pero o todos están disfrutando este ridículo teatro o supongo que su hermana no habrá querido contarle nuestros encuentros posteriores.

-¿Encuentros posteriores? – la voz de Lucy tembló detrás suyo. Se desplazó hasta llegar a su lado y trató de tomar su mano, que el rechazó de inmediato. - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Eso digo yo – se adelantó Peter colocándose entre Caspian y Susan.

-Es el dueño de Telmarian – replicó Susan temblando de rabia.

La mirada de Peter brilló, como si de repente todo calzara. Lo miró con el mismo desprecio que Edmund había adquirido, pero su voz se mantuvo calmada.

\- ¿Por qué no entramos y aclaramos lo que sucede?

Entrar, claro. Seguir con esa parodia. No, él no estaba allí para hacerle a noche a los Pevensie.

-Creo que la señorita Pevensie lo puede explicar todo… - Se giró a ver a Lucy – Bueno, ambas. Tengo que reconocer que me equivoqué. Tocas bien el violín, pero tu verdadero talento es la actuación. Casi lo creo todo. Todo.

¿Por qué seguía actuando? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera, como si acabara de golpearla?

-Caspian, piensa lo que estás diciendo – le advirtió la chica.

Su voz era la que tenía más peligro de las cuatro, pero no quiso hacer caso.

-¿Pensar? Eso es lo que no he hecho estos días… - Se giró de nuevo hacia Susan. - ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Aquella noche fue una distracción para hacerme creer que eras tan mala en esto que me confiara en lo que a Aslan Fragances se respecta? Te subestimé… Incluso sabías lo de la música.

Edmund avanzó hacia ellos, pero Peter fue quien volvió a hablar. El tono de su voz se había tornado frío y acerado.

-¿De qué estás acusando a nuestras hermanas exactamente?

Caspian rió. Odiaba esa risa amarga en su garganta, era la misma que cuando había descubierto la traición de su tío.

-¿Tus hermanas? Él también estaba en esto – Señaló a Edmund con desprecio. - ¿Supervisabas qué tal lo hacía tu hermana? ¿Si me tenía bien seducido?

Se giró hacia Lucy para decir algo más pero no pudo continuar hablando cuando Edmund lo empujó y se interpuso entre los dos. Estaba seguro de que lo habría golpeado de no ser porque la firme mano de su hermana menor, detrás de él, lo había impedido.

De cualquier forma el empujón lo hizo retroceder y chocar con la pared. No supo si el chico se hubiera abalanzado contra él, pero Peter lo sostuvo, como si lo temiera.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Lucy! – le increpó el menor de los hombres, mirándolo con la rabia pintada en su rostro.

Caspian cerró los ojos e inspiró con calma contenida. Humillado, expuesto, todo por no pensar, por no desconfiar…

-Me gustaría acabar de entender por qué lo hicieron – dijo en voz baja y grave, la rabia y el dolor contenidos a partes iguales, aunque no quisiera pensar en el segundo. - ¿Qué querían? ¿Probar que podían llegar a mí si querían? ¿Espiar mi vida personal?

Una nueva idea pasó por su mente y lo hizo estremecerse.

-¿O convencerme de retirarme? – Lo había pensado. Realmente, lo estaba considerando. En un futuro, si todo marchaba bien… Lucy avanzó hacia él, pasando por delante de sus hermanos mientras Susan se quedaba más atrás. Miró fijamente a la que había creído su novia esos días. Se mantenía estoicamente impasible, aunque tenía los ojos vidriosos. Qué hermosa que estaba a pesar de todo. - ¿Era eso?

Lucy habló entonces. Lo hizo con tono calmado, aunque su rostro se notaba tenso.

-Si era eso… ¿por qué te traje esta noche? ¿Por qué dejarlo todo tan pronto? – Negó y su voz se tornó fría. – No estás pensando claramente. Pero si puedes creer eso de mí, no creo que me interese saber qué tengas que decir cuando lo hagas.

Sus palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¿Se había precipitado a sacar conclusiones? ¿Debía haber escuchado…?

-Vete – añadió Lucy dándole la espalda y entrando a la casa.

Susan le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y fue tras su hermana. Peter y Edmund cerraron el pasillo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya oíste Lucy – dijo Edmund con voz grave.

-No planeaba quedarme – replicó Caspian.

Se giró hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo para mirar a Peter.

-Esto marca como serán las cosas entre nosotros.

Peter negó.

-Esto marca quién eres tú.

Caspian salió sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta más duro de lo necesario. Sin embargo se detuvo ahí un momento, temblaba ligeramente. Por un momento deseó volver a entrar, algo le decía que no debía marcharse.

Sin embargo, escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta y pasando la llave.

-¿Sabes? Un día tenemos que remodelar esta casa y botar este pasillo de entrada – dijo la voz de Edmund, amortiguada por la madera en medio de ellos. Lo que decía no tenía sentido, pero supuso que hablaba con Peter – Aquí no pasa nada bueno.

\-------------------------------

Edmund había llamado a Jill para decirle que tendrían que aplazar la cena. Contaba que ella aplacara el disgusto de su novio, quien seguramente estaba muerto de hambre tras el día que llevaba. Cuando colgó, Peter lo miró con el semblante mortalmente serio. Esa expresión siempre implicaba que algo marchaba mal.

-Tendremos que hablar con Eustace luego. Debemos prepararnos para lo que sea que Caspian tenga en mente.

Edmund levantó la mirada y vio como Susan se acercaba a ellos. Se habían sentado en la mesa del comedor, ignorando la cena preparada en la cocina. Ninguno tenía hambre.

-Creo que primero debemos enterarnos de qué pasa ahora – sugirió Edmund.

Peter se giró siguiendo su mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Le dedicó a Susan la mirada severa que Edmund había visto muchas veces dirigida a él mismo.

-No, primero tenemos que enterarnos de qué pasó antes.

Susan bajó la mirada abochornada. Nunca la había visto tan apurada. Se levantó y le sacó una silla, haciéndole señas para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado. La chica lo hizo, evitando mirar su hermano mayor.

-No quiero que te enojes, Peter. Estaba haciendo lo que pensé que era mejor para la compañía.

El hombre no respondió. Dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse en la silla frente a ella. Edmund acercó una mano al brazo de su hermana y le habló en voz baja.

-Siempre hacemos lo que creemos que es mejor hacer en el momento. Aunque luego resulte un error.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él y le sonrió ligeramente, adquiriendo más seguridad en su expresión. Miró a Peter y asintió.

-Me diste luz verde para espiar a Telmarian, pero no teníamos recursos. Me decidí hacerlo yo misma cuando discutimos con Edmund… - miró de reojo al menor, quien se mantuvo impasible. – Lo abordé una noche en un bar.

Peter se tensó todavía más, si eso fuera posible. Edmund notó con sorpresa que su hermana lo miraba a él, como si temiera también su reacción. ¿Qué podía decir él? Como si no tuviera una cuenta propia bastante amplia ya. Ahora, que si eso había sucedido cuando Caspian ya estaba con Lucy, se aseguraría de encontrarlo y partirle la cara. Pero si había sido poco después de la discusión que había tenido él con sus hermanos en la oficina, le parecía que había sido antes.

-Supongo que era más simpático contigo entonces – aventuró Edmund.

-Sin rodeos, Susan – le pidió Peter. No sonaba realmente molesto, más bien decepcionado y preocupado.

La chica tomó aire antes de contarles todo tal y como había pasado, incluyendo su posterior encuentro con Caspian en el café. Al terminar su relato los miró esperando su reacción.

-Lo siento – añadió al ver la expresión de Peter. – Sé que no es la forma en que nuestra compañía suele trabajar, pero…

El mayor suspiró.

-Debiste decírmelo…

Edmund se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana.

-No podías haber previsto que esto resultaría así. – Luego miró a su hermano. – Nadie pudo haberlo hecho. Además, no pareciera que Caspian haya salido con Lucy por eso.

Susan negó.

-Fue lo que pensé al inicio… Pensé que lo que me había dicho, que veríamos cómo me iba con el amor clásico, había sido alguna amenaza que no había entendido, y que había usado a Lucy… Pero…

-Pero parece que Caspian es todavía mucho más paranoico – concluyó Edmund.

Peter se levantó también. Parecía estar demasiado inquieto para permanecer sentado. Miró hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Pero conociendo los datos podemos defendernos mejor. Ahora es importante que le cuentes todo eso a Lucy también.

Susan asintió, mirando preocupada también en aquella dirección.

-Lo intenté, pero me dijo que quería estar sola. ¡Todo fue horrible! - Edmund presionó con cariño su hombro, donde mantenía la mano. Susan se giró para verlo. – Vaya fiesta de cumpleaños.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Aquello ahora era irrelevante. Su hermana menor era quien realmente le preocupaba. Ella no se merecía eso.


	12. Chapter 12

¿Cómo había podido decir todas esas cosas? Si cerraba los ojos podía ver con claridad su cara desencajada de furia y el dolor latiendo en sus ojos. No, lo realmente malo no era que lo hubiera dicho: era que lo creía.

No había llegado a conocer realmente a Caspian, nunca hubiera creído que sería capaz de algo así. No eran solo las acusaciones contra ella, sino contra su familia. La actitud, las palabras…

Dio vueltas otra vez en la cama. No había necesitado escuchar la historia completa de Susan. En cuanto le dijo “te juro que no pasó nada, sólo traté de engañarlo investigando su compañía y me descubrió” le había dicho que callara. Ni siquiera había necesitado esa explicación. Luego se había quedado sola en su cuarto. Aunque no vivía allí, sus hermanos lo mantenían tal y como lo había dejado.

No había podido dormir nada, ni tampoco tenía hambre.

Edmund se había acercado al cuarto para decirle que se quedaría esa noche allí. Peter y Susan también se habían acercado a desearle buenas noches temprano. Antes los había escuchado hablando en la sala. Susan también le había dejado un vaso de leche y galletas, aunque no las había tocado. No fue hasta entonces, cuando el reloj marcaba casi las doce, que su estómago gruñó y tuvo que incorporarse para tomar la leche. Tenía sed.

La acabó pronto y decidió ir por algo de agua. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, sus hermanos debían estar durmiendo.

Se levantó silenciosa. Se había quitado los zapatos y le dio pereza ponérselos de nuevo, por lo que caminó sobre el piso de madera con los pies desnudos. Abrió la puerta del pasillo y salió con sigilo. Frente a su cuarto estaba la puerta del de Edmund, quien tampoco lo usaba pero lo conservaban, aunque en su caso con una remodelación casi completa. Al fondo de pasillo estaba el de Susan. En la otra ala de la casa, donde estaban la biblioteca y la oficina, se había instalado Peter en el cuarto que fuera de sus padres.

La casa estaba en silencio. Avanzó rápidamente, fue por un vaso con agua y regresó con el mismo sigilo.

-Tomando agua a esta hora no vas a poder dormir.

El comentario la hizo sobresaltarse, y por poco riega el líquido que se elevó peligrosamente hacia los bordes del vaso cuando frenó en seco.

-¡Edmund! – Susurró la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras?

Su hermano estaba acostado en el sofá, viendo hacia la ventana de la sala que daba al este.

-El sueño no congenia conmigo – respondió con indiferencia, mientras se incorporaba, sentándose en el borde del mueble. – Es lo que pasa cuando te acostumbras a trabajar de noche.

-Eso explica que estés despierto – apuntó ella - ¿Pero aquí?

Edmund se encogió de hombros.

-No soy un gran fan de mi antiguo cuarto.

-¡Pero si lo remodelamos todo! – exclamó la chica con pesar. Lo habían hecho precisamente para evitar que los recuerdos lo molestaran demasiado.

Edmund sonrió divertido.

-Lo sé, quedó bonito, pero no le he puesto personalidad… - Se rascó una mejilla y la miró arrepentido por su comentario. – Si sirve de consuelo, ayuda cambiar el ambiente. Me iré a dormir en un rato, pero ya veo que no soy el único sin sueño.

Por eso no había querido encontrarse a nadie. No tenía ánimo de hablar. Sin embargo, cuando su hermano extendió una mano hacia ella, se encontró caminando a su lado de inmediato, sentándose junto a él en el sillón.

Edmund pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros, resultaba reconfortante.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Edmund se recostó en el sofá y ella hizo otro tanto contra su costado. Al rato apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró.

-Arruinamos tu cena de cumpleaños.

No podía ver el rostro de su hermano, pero no quería incorporarse. Se sentía bien allí. Sin embargo, pudo sentir la risita en su pecho.

-Debo admitir que cuando pensé que la presencia de Caspian ayudaría a que no se centraran todos en mí y cómo me va, no preví esto.

Ella le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.

-Si le hubiera contado a Susan y Peter antes lo hubieran descubierto, ¿sabes? Lo habrían investigado. Pero justamente no quería eso.

-Lo sé. Creo que no es lo que se estila en las relaciones, ¿sabes?

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque Edmund no pudiera notarlo.

-Sabes… si hubiera sabido desde el comienzo quién era yo, nunca habría salido conmigo.

Su hermano guardó silencio un momento antes de replicar.

-¿Eso hubieras querido?

Era una buena pregunta, pero no sabía si estaba en condiciones de contestarla en ese momento. Pasó un brazo por encima del abdomen de su hermano, abrazándose a él.

-No lo sé… no lo creo. Fue un mes mágico. – Tras una pausa en la cual Edmund puso una mano en el brazo que ella acababa de cruzar sobre él, añadió. – Llegué a quererlo mucho. Creo que a su forma, él también.

Edmund lanzó un resoplido de incredulidad, pero ella en verdad lo creía.

-No le habría dolido tanto de otra forma - añadió.

-¿Eso crees?

Sí, eso creía. Asintió moviendo la cabeza suavemente.

-Creo que hubo cosas de él que no vi, o… no quise ver, pero ahora están más claras. O empiezan a aclararse. – Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. – Tengo mucho que pensar…

Edmund le dio un beso sobre el pelo antes de acomodarse un poco mejor, logrando que estuviera más cómoda.

-Tendrás tiempo… - Le susurró. - Créeme.

\-----------------------

Al día siguiente Susan se había ofrecido a llevar a su hermana a la universidad, pues la chica había llegado en el auto de Caspian a la casa y no tenía un medio propio para irse. Al despertarse había encontrado la puerta del cuarto de Lucy abierta, y a esta en la sala, profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de Edmund, quien también dormía con tranquilidad. Se habían sobresaltado al despertar y los dos probablemente pasarían con dolor de espalda del día.

Tras un desayuno en el que todos evitaron el tema de Caspian con el mayor tacto posible, ambas chicas se marcharon juntas, dejando a Peter y Edmund en la casa.

-¿Cómo la ves? – Preguntó Peter con aprensión cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas. Los hermanos terminaban de desayunar en la cocina.

-Es Lucy, es más fuerte que nosotros tres – declaró Edmund. – Pero lo quería…

El mayor apretó los puños con furia. Si hubiera estado más atento a su hermana menor. Si no hubiera supuesto que era lo suficientemente fuerte e invulnerable desde su burbuja de música y felicidad para que nadie la alcanzara… Tenía que haber sabido de Caspian antes. Haberlo investigado.

-Realmente deseo que la nueva fragancia lo pulverice en las ventas.

De repente pareció comprender lo que había dicho y miró a su hermano menor con un deje de disculpa en la mirada. No habían abordado el tema la noche anterior.

El menor se había puesto pensativo ante sus palabras.

-¿Te pareció que Caspian se sentía traicionado ayer? Digo, como… herido como si la hubiera querido, no sólo orgullo herido.

Peter negó. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Edmund?

-Nadie que quiera a una persona la trata así – respondió categóricamente.

Su hermano asintió, aunque continuó pensativo, mirando detrás de él. Luego, como asaltado por un recuerdo, lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué era lo que tenían que decirme ayer?

No estaría Susan, pero era el momento de hacerlo. Tal vez después de lo sucedido, sus palabras el día anterior y el deseo actual de acribillar a Caspian en el mercado, lo recibiría mejor. Apoyó ambos codos en el desayunador, sosteniendo la taza de café entre las manos, y lo miró.

-Es sobre el concurso de la nueva fragancia. – Lo notó tensarse, así que decidió hacerlo de una vez, como quien quita una bandita – Necesitamos un evaluador químico en el tribunal. Queríamos saber si tú lo harías.

Edmund lo miró fijamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de proponerle.

-No soy químico aún – dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que su respuesta era obvia. – Deberían usar a Peridan. Tiene una buena nariz, confío en él.

Él también se inclinaba por esa opción, se alegraba de que su hermano lo hubiera sugerido.

-Es una buena opción, pero queríamos darte la oportunidad primero si…

Edmund sonrió.

-A eso se refería Eustace sobre sus cuidados con la información y todo eso. – Se levantó, dejando la taza de su café sobre el mueble y dándole una palmada en el hombro al mayor. – No te preocupes por mi ego, Pete. Ya se ha llevado suficientes golpes para resistir cualquier cosa. Ahora hay cosas mucho más importantes que la fragancia.

-Lucy – replicó Peter de inmediato.

Era bueno ver a su hermano así. Más preocupado por su hermana menor que por lo demás, incluso que la fragancia.

-Lucy – repitió el chico. – Trataré de estar con ella esta noche. Estaremos en contacto, cualquier cosa.

Era tan extraño ver a su hermano con esa actitud decidida y calmada. Como si los problemas de su hermanita lo hicieran dejar todo de lado. Dudó un momento antes de replicar, y entonces vio aparecer de nuevo al Edmund de los últimos meses frente a sus ojos, pues frunció el ceño al mirarlo.

-¿O crees que puedes manejarlo mejor?

Había un tonito de reto en el fondo de su voz. Podría haber dudado en confiar algo tan preciado como ayudar a su hermana en Edmund, considerando que los principales dolores de cabeza de la chica habían nacido justamente a causa de su hermano. Pero más allá del daño que alguna vez le había hecho con injustos reclamos y acusaciones, Lucy lo había perdonado y lo adoraba. Él también la adoraba.

Tanto que podía cometer alguna locura por ella.

Pero tal vez sería peor que le dijera que no confiaba en él para hacerlo. Justo minutos antes de que todo estallara, le había dicho que Caspian parecía un buen tipo. Aunque había engañado los sentidos de Lucy también, generalmente tan buena en juzgar el carácter de las personas.

-De acuerdo – replicó finalmente. Le daría el voto de confianza. Estaba tan cambiado… - Pero mantente en contacto, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que todos la apoyemos.

-Claro, la familia es primero.

Edmund le guiñó un ojo y tras un suave puñetazo en el hombro salió de allí. Peter se estremeció. No sabía qué esperar de su hermano menor.


	13. Chapter 13

Aquella había sido la peor noche de su vida, comparable tan solo con cuando se enteró de la traición de su tío. Lo que hacía esto peor, era que se había dejado engañar como un tonto y había olvidado lo que la situación anterior le había enseñado. No confiar. 

No había pegado ojo, repitiendo la escena en su cabeza una y otra vez. No se podía borrar de la memoria la expresión de Lucy cuando le dijo que se fuera. Parecía tan ofendida… 

Se iba a volver loco de tanto pensar. No había querido tomar porque sabía bien que el alcohol era un mal consejero, pero la falta de sueño resultaba embriagante también. Las teorías más locas se habían formado en su cabeza, incluida la posibilidad de que Lucy no hubiera sabido nada y su hermana la hubiera utilizado sin que ella lo supiera. 

La que más miedo le daba en ese momento, más de doce horas después de lo ocurrido, era justo la idea que se negaba a aceptar. Sin embargo, era la que tomaba más fuerza en su mente con el paso de las horas: que no existiera ningún plan y todo fuera una horrorosa coincidencia. 

Reepicheep acordó llegar en horas de la tarde para darle un informe oral de todo lo que había averiguado sobre Aslan Fragances, incluido lo que sabía sobre la familia Pevensie. Llegó puntual como siempre, y con total disposición le narró todo lo que sabía. Un perfumista que había creado su fragancia más famosa para pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que había amado toda la vida, se vio lanzado a la fama cuando esta se popularizó e invirtió el dinero de su familia en crear Aslan Fragances.

Siempre habían tenido fragancias propias y exclusivas. Otra de sus fragancias más populares fue la versión para niños de su fragancia original, la cual hizo para sus hijos pequeños. No había incorporado esencias artificiales hasta el paso de los años, cuando el menor de sus hijos varones empezó a ayudarle en el laboratorio. El estilo de Edmund Pevensie había empezado a sentirse al ser más atrevido en las mezclas, criando perfumes cada vez más novedosos, hasta Strange Lovers, su último trabajo. Meses después de la publicación de este, el chico había sido internado en una clínica de rehabilitación y su padre moría poco después de un cáncer que no le había comunicado a sus hijos. 

La compañía estaba ahora en manos de Peter, el hijo mayor, conocido como un joven caballero de la industria. Tenía una conducta intachable y era reconocido por haber seguido la línea de su padre en el medio, respetando sus antiguos acuerdos comerciales y guiando por buen camino la compañía a pesar de la falta de nuevos productos. Susan Pevensie era su mano derecha, a pesar de que sus obligaciones oficiales estaban centradas en los estudios de mercado. Edmund se había sumado de nuevo al laboratorio de producción desde hacía un año pero no había hecho nada nuevo aún. 

Esto había causado el inicio de crisis que la compañía trataba de contrarrestar ahora con un concurso externo para perfumistas. 

Caspian escuchó toda la historia en silencio. Reepicheep se había mantenido sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, pero él, inquieto, había caminado hacia el ventanal desde el cual dominaba la ciudad. 

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? 

-¿Perdone? 

-Si Edmund estuvo internado, y hace un año regresó… ¿Por qué esperar tanto para llamar al concurso? 

-Se dice que la última voluntad de su padre fue que no se vendieran más fragancias que aquellas producidas por Edmund. Peter Pevensie trató de sostener la compañía todo lo posible, por la misma razón por la que el concurso se abre ahora como una oportunidad única, y no algo que se volverá recurrente. 

Caspian cerró los ojos. Todo eso calzaba con la imagen de su familia que Lucy le había hablado, y con lo que había visto la noche anterior. Todos escudándose mutuamente, un bloque frente a él, cerrando el paso para tuviera que irse. 

-¿Qué hay de la menor? – preguntó después de tragar grueso. – Lucy Pevensie. 

Se giró para ver a Reepicheep, quien lo miró a su vez sorprendido. 

-¿La música? No está en el negocio. Tiene el mismo número de acciones que sus hermanos, y se dice que tiene una nariz privilegiada para distinguir una buena fragancia de una mala aunque no tenga conocimientos de química ni haya trabajado nunca en laboratorio. Tampoco se involucra en decisiones comerciales. 

-¿Eso es todo? – Reepicheep dudó, por lo cual lo presionó. – Cualquier cosa que hayas averiguado, aunque no esté relacionada con la compañía.

-Bueno… Oí mucho sobre ella cuando averigüé sobre el perfumista. 

-¿Por qué? – preguntó interesado. 

-Sólo sé rumores. Él se negó a aceptar sus visitas por un tiempo mientras estuvo internado, hasta que estuvo mejor. En esa época los hermanos se distanciaron. Peter y Susan se volcaron a la compañía, y Lucy se volcó en su hermano. Dicen que son inseparables. 

Caspian recordó aquella noche en el apartamento. Edmund y Lucy le habían parecido la pareja de hermanos más unida que había visto, y hablaban como si hubiera cierta distancia entre ellos y los mayores. 

Se mordió el labio inferior. 

-¿Algo más? 

-Que es una excelente violinista… 

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. No, no podía ser verdad… eso no podía ser todo. 

-¿Qué se dice de su relación con otras compañías? ¿Espionaje coorporativo?

Reepicheep chasqueó la lengua. 

-Nada. Juraría que el intento de Susan Pevensie, torpe como fue, es el primero… Probablemente recurrió a ello de cara a la crisis que le puede suponer a su compañía la entrada de Telmarian al mercado. Además, no sé si Peter Pevensie estuviera enterado, es algo que no calza con su reputación ni la de su padre. 

Maldición. ¡Maldición! 

Apretó los puños con fuerza, al tiempo que sentía cómo el cuello de la camisa lo ahogaba. Necesitó todo su autocontrol para agradecerle a Reepicheep su tiempo y decirle que podía retirarse. 

Hasta que la puerta se cerró tras el investigador, Caspian se permitió derrumbarse.

\------------------ 

Cornelius había pasado la tarde en la biblioteca, como era su costumbre. No se levantó de la cómoda butaca que su protegido le había regalado hasta las ocho de la noche, hora de tomar su té y retirarse al cuarto. ¡Pensar que cuando era joven llegaba hasta las tantas de la madrugada estudiando las estrellas! 

Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto, a pasito lento por lo mucho que le dolían las rodillas con la humedad de esas horas, vio luz en la sala de televisión. Miró el reloj para cerciorarse de que no era más tarde y se había quedado dormido, pero no. El chico había vuelto temprano. 

Sonrió para sí mientras se dirigía a la salita. El chico que había sido su protegido y pupilo era ahora todo un hombre de negocios. No tenía forma de agradecer que Caspian se hubiera empeñado siempre en tenerlo cerca de él, e incluso ahora, en otro país, le hubiera dado su propio estudio y habitación, llevándolo consigo. 

Lo había visto poco esos días, pero lo había encontrado muy cambiado. Le había hecho un par de preguntas que lo habían dejado intrigado, parecía estarse planteando mucho el futuro. Pero claro, estaba enamorado. No se lo había dicho, pero un viejo como él sabía distinguir esas cosas. Desde el primer momento que le describió a la bellísima y encantadora violinista con la que estaba saliendo supo cómo marchaban las cosas. 

Sin embargo, al llegar finalmente a la sala de televisión y ver a su querido exalumno acostado de cualquier forma en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en el techo, mientras la música de Beethoven llenaba el lugar, supo que algo estaba mal. 

-Buenas noches, Caspian. 

El chico se incorporó sobresaltado y lo miró. Tenía los ojos rojos, y unas profundas ojeras. Se veía realmente desgraciado. 

-¡Cornelius! – Bajó la mirada avergonzado. – No sabía que estabas levantado. 

El hombre entró al salón y tomó asiento en el sillón al lado de la puerta. 

-Generalmente no vuelves tan temprano – le señaló. Pero no iba a hablar de cosas superficiales. Iría directo al punto. – ¿Qué pasa? 

Caspian frunció el ceño.

-No estoy seguro. 

Cornelius sonrió para sí. Siempre había sido igual con él, seguramente era de familia, porque su padre había sido así. Admitir que se habían equivocado les costaba mucho, y al preguntarles solían decir que no estaban seguros. 

-Sospechoso que lo sabes, pero es difícil de aceptar. 

El chico lo miró con aire culpable y asintió ligeramente. 

-No puedo esconderte nada… 

Se acomodó en el sillón para verlo mejor y prepararse a escuchar. 

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa? Tal vez no te pueda decir nada que ayude, pero desahogarte te puede venir bien. 

Caspian lo miró con duda. Se pasó una mano por los despeinados cabellos, haciéndolos hacia atrás y resopló. Se alegraba de ser una de las pocas personas en las que el joven empresario todavía confiaba. 

-Es muy largo… en resumen, creo que me equivoqué sobre algo, y eché todo a perder. 

-Bueno… no siempre equivocarse implica que no se puedan arreglar las cosas – señaló todavía inseguro sobre qué trataba el tema que estaban hablando. 

El chico negó de inmediato. 

-No, no en este caso. Ella debe odiarme ahora. – Vaya, así que era por la chica. Sí, lo que tenía ante sí era un enamorado que se había equivocado en grande. – La manera en que la hablé, las cosas de las que la acusé, a ella y su familia… 

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Tenía los dedos crispados. Se masajeó las sienes como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Parecía que no había dormido en muchas horas, como cuando estaba en el juicio contra su tío. 

-¿La acusaste erróneamente? ¿De qué? –Caspian se removió incómodo y se pasó de nuevo la mano por la frente y el pelo, tirando hacia atrás. Eso le daba la respuesta. – Creíste que te traicionaba. ¿Cierto? 

El chico asintió, al tiempo que apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas y se inclinaba hacia adelante. El tono de su voz estaba teñido de furia contenida contra sí mismo. 

-Una vez me dijiste que mi desconfianza me costaría caro… 

Le contó en breve lo que había sucedido. Realmente, cuando le había hecho esa advertencia, no había creído que se confabulara con una terrible coincidencia como que la chica de la que se enamorara, fuera parte de una familia de la competencia. 

-Entre más lo pienso más ilógico es todo… – dijo el chico. La amargura en su voz le dolía. Todavía recordaba como había tenido que abrazarlo, como si fuera un chico pequeño, mientras lloraba la traición de su tío. Caspian había querido a Miraz casi más que a su propio padre, a quien veía poco a causa de la compañía. – Mis acusaciones eran insostenibles… ¿Cómo podía saber Susan Pevensie que le escribiría y mandaría flores a su hermana? ¿Cómo habría colocado a Lucy de primera violinista justo para la presentación a la que yo iba? Ella no me preguntó nunca por mi trabajo… ni siquiera llegué a mencionarle que trabajaba con fragancias… Además, ¿para qué me hubiera llevado a su casa? Fui un idiota. 

-Te dejaste cegar por tu desconfianza – le apuntó, resumiendo la situación. 

-Sí. – El chico tomó un vaso con whisky que tenía sobre la mesita de la sala de estar y dio un trago. – Ahora ella me odia con toda razón… y su familia todavía más. 

Cornelius suspiró. 

-Bueno, no lo sabrás hasta que hables con ella y te disculpes. 

Caspian negó de inmediato. 

-No querrá hablar conmigo. 

-¿Lo intentaste? 

El chico negó de inmediato y dio otro trago, dejando el vaso vacío. 

-No tiene sentido. Tengo que seguir adelante. El negocio… 

Cornelius lo detuvo con un gesto. Por supuesto, era de esperar que tratara de refugiarse en Telmarian. 

-No puedes refugiarte siempre en los negocios… - Utilizó su tono más cálido para asegurarse de no sonar a regaño. – Tengas una posibilidad con ella o no, tienes que pedirle perdón. ¿No crees que lo merece? 

El hombre lo miró con los ojos cargados de miedo y desolación. Quien alguna vez lo hubiera enfrentado en una mesa de negocios no creería posible ver esa expresión en su mirada. Pero él lo conocía. Sabía que Caspian era un buen hombre, pero era orgulloso, tanto como su padre y su tío lo habían sido. 

No sabía a quien escucharía esta vez. Sus sentimientos, o su orgullo.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy llevaba quince minutos hablando sobre la gira de primavera que realizaría con la sinfónica, y sus trámites para pasar a la sinfónica mayor el siguiente año, cuando alcanzaría el límite de edad de la juvenil. Quince minutos cronometrados, Edmund los estaba contando con su reloj. 

Se había decidido a caer de sorpresa en su facultad. Los dos días anteriores habían hablado por teléfono, pero ella había declinado sus invitaciones de salir a algún lado o pasar donde ella. No había podido hacer nada en el laboratorio esos días, la preocupación por su hermana junto a todo lo sucedido no lo dejaba concentrarse. Ese día, tras botar la última mezcla que había hecho sin siquiera dejar registro de ella por lo mala que era, tomó su abrigo y salió rumbo a la facultad. 

Así habían terminado en una de las sodas del campus, en una mesa al exterior, bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol.

-El señor Tumnus me ha dicho que puedo irme con el grupo que saldrá primero, para ir a organizar la logística y todo. Si no choca con el día del concurso de la nueva fragancia, creo que me iré – concluyó la chica. 

Si no la conociera tan bien, habría creído en lo emocionada que sonaba. 

-Así que te vas toda la primavera – resumió Edmund. 

Lucy lo miró con un deje de culpabilidad. 

-¿Crees que vayas a necesitarme acá? 

Peter y Susan nunca habían disimulado su temor de que la menor estuviera demasiado involucrada en ayudarlo. Decían que podría limitarla, que él tenía que desenvolverse por sí solo. 

Nunca lo había visto tan claro como en ese momento. 

Hizo un ademán con la mano izquierda para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Sobreviviré, soy un chico grande ahora – le sonrió con seguridad, sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver una asomar en labios de Lucy. 

En ese momento el teléfono de la chica sonó. Lo había dejado sobre la mesa, en medio de ambos. La chica dejó de sonreír y lo miró fijamente. Edmund no necesitó adelantarse mucho sobre la mesa para leer las letras grandes del identificador. 

-Caspian – leyó en voz alta. 

Lucy asintió, pero no hizo ademán de coger el aparato. 

-¿No vas a contestar? – preguntó Edmund mientras la tonada de llamada continuaba. 

La chica negó. 

-Tiene dos días llamando. – Mordió la punta de la pajilla de su refresco, todavía mirando el teléfono. 

¿Dos días? ¿El mismo Caspian rabioso que había acusado a su hermana de fingir toda la relación para engatusarlo y…? Bueno, era difícil tratar de seguir su línea de pensamiento. 

-Parece que alguien se pensó mejor las cosas.

Lucy suspiró. El tono de llamada cesó. 

-Sabía que la haría. 

Le parecía recordar que algo había dicho al respecto esa noche, sobre que luego pensaría claramente. Sin embargo, no parecía contenta con eso. 

-¿No quieres saber qué quiere decirte? 

Su hermana lo miró, podía distinguir el deje de tristeza en su mirada, a pesar de la apariencia tranquila. 

-Creo que lo sé… 

Edmund dudó un momento. Pero esta vez era su turno. Él tenía que ayudarla a hablar. Aún recordaba cuando lo había hecho hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado. Nunca hubiera creído que le confesaría algunas cosas precisamente a Lucy, pero lo había ayudado tanto… 

-El otro día dijiste que creías que te quería. 

Su hermana lo miró sorprendida. 

-Sí, lo dije. Sentía que nos complementábamos. –Una leve sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios- Nos podíamos ayudar tanto, y estábamos felices. 

Luego, todo se había echado a perder. 

-¿Entonces por qué crees que se portó así? – Se encogió de hombros, como si no quisiera darle demasiada importancia al asunto, aunque realmente le interesaba la explicación que daba su hermana a todo el asunto. – No digo que quiera verlo de nuevo contigo después de cómo te trató, pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres. 

Lucy respiró profundo. Miró hacia un lado, como si estuviera pensando cómo explicarle aquello. 

-Anda, me lo puedes decir – insistió tratando de sonar menos tenso de lo que estaba.

Ella le dirigió una mirada que no estaba exenta de cierta culpa, como si no debiera decirle aquello. 

-Caspian ha vivido cosas muy difíciles. Lo ha traicionado alguien muy cercano a él, y ahora no confía en la gente. –Lucy suspiró. - Creía que podía confiar en mí, pero me equivoqué. 

Edmund alargó el brazo para tomar la manita con la cual su hermana golpeaba la superficie de la mesa. La estrechó suavemente. 

-¿Quién podría desconfiar de ti? 

Lucy negó. 

-No lo entiendes. – Se agachó hacia él, y pudo sentir que ella aumentaba la presión en su mano. – ¿Has confiado en alguien de nuevo, después de Jadis? 

Si no retiró la mano de inmediato fue porque su hermana lo detuvo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Después de todo, seguía siendo la más fuerte. 

-Entonces… no crees que Caspian se merezca otra oportunidad – replicó él. Su voz se mantuvo firme, a pesar de lo mucho que había removido en él la pregunta de su hermana. No iba a contestarla, sabía de sobra la respuesta. – Crees que no podrá confiar en ti, aunque te quiera. 

Lucy lo pensó un momento y asintió. Edmund se levantó, y rodeando la mesa se acercó a abrazarla. Le acarició el pelo cuando ella escondió la cara en su pecho. 

-¿Por qué olvidas que haces milagros con las personas? – Le susurró. – Hiciste uno conmigo. 

Sin embargo, su hermana no le contestó. 

\------------------------ 

Lucy no contestaba sus llamadas. También había probado por el correo, pero no había tenido respuesta. Ni él ni ella usaban redes sociales. Él no tenía amigos, y ella prefería siempre el contacto directo. Habría intentado verla en la facultad, pero no podía dejar la oficina durante el día. No, no podía dejar de trabajar, tenía compromisos y supervisiones, aunque la verdad si no los hubiera tenido los hubiera hecho. Cornelius tenía razón, estar ocupado era su consuelo. 

Sin embargo, cuando por tercer día consecutivo Lucy siguió ignorando su presencia en el mundo, decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Aunque sospechaba que en caso de aparecerse en su apartamento, la chica no le abriría la puerta. Había ido totalmente en serio cuando le había dicho que no le interesaría oír lo que tuviera que decir cuando pensara las cosas claramente. 

De repente, al salir de la cita con los publicistas de esa mañana, tuvo una idea al ver el nombre de la calle donde se encontraba. No estaba lejos del café en el que se había encontrado con Susan Pevensie. Miró el reloj, era una hora parecida. 

Sin pensarlo demasiado se encaminó hacia allí. Compró un mocaccino frío y se sentó al fondo del salón. Consultó la hora una vez más. Tenía tiempo para llegar a su próximo compromiso. Podía esperar un poco. Sin ser consciente de ello, empezó a agitar la pierna derecha. Cuando empezaba a convencerse de que aquello era una tontería, su espera se vio recompensada. 

Susan entró a la tienda restregándose las manos, probablemente tenía frío. Saludó con una sonrisa a una de las chicas que atendía, como había sospechado era cliente regular. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedir, le dieron de inmediato su orden y se sentó en la misma mesa en la cual la había confrontado antes. 

Cuando se dirigió hacia ella pensó que aquello era una tontería, no lograría nada con ella… parecía la acción de un hombre desesperado.

Lo era. 

-Señorita Pevensie. 

Su voz sonó más grave que la anterior vez que había hablado con ella en ese local, carente del matiz burlón con el que había usado el tratamiento social entonces. No se sentó a la mesa tampoco. Ella levantó la vista hacia él del documento que leía y su rostro se crispó de rabia. 

-¡Usted! 

La vuelta al trato de “usted” se agradecía. No le había gritado, pero se había erguido muy digna en el asiento y había guardado los documentos, cerrando la carpeta en la cual los traía. 

-¿Qué quiere? 

Caspian desvió la mirada hacia el asiento frente a ella. 

-¿Puedo sentarme? 

Supuso que la mujer se negaría, pero tras un momento de duda le hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza para que lo hiciera. Probablemente había notado que la gente los observaba y no quería eso. 

-¿Qué quiere? – repitió. 

Buena pregunta, ¿qué quería realmente? 

-Supongo que debería disculparme. 

Susan lo miró arqueando las cejas. 

-¿Ah sí? 

No se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Pero era el único medio que podía tener de acercarse a Lucy ahora, mientras ella insistiera en no hablarle. 

-No estuve bien… 

-Es una manera de decirlo.

¡Qué frialdad tenía esa mujer! Parecía mentira que la misma chica que había sonreído amable al entrar fuera la que lo veía en ese momento sin replicar nada. 

-Bueno, ahí lo tiene, me disculpo. 

Sus palabras no parecían haber causado ninguna impresión en ella. 

-¿Por qué de todo? – preguntó impasible. 

Caspian resopló. 

-Por todo. 

Susan negó, como si acabara de decir algo sin sentido.

-En ese caso debería hablar con mi hermana, no conmigo.

Con la misma dignidad que lo había recibido abrió la carpeta, dando por terminada la conversación. 

-Lo haría, si ella me contestara. – Notó que el tono de su voz se había alterado, elevándose. – Tengo tres días tratando de hablar con ella. ¿O acaso cree que buscarla a usted fue mi primera opción? 

Susan levantó los ojos con una mirada severa totalmente dedicada a él. 

-Si mi hermana no considera importante escucharlo, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo? 

Sabía reconocer una derrota cuando la tenía al frente. No cedería. Ni Lucy, ni ella. Los Pevensie nunca le perdonarían su insulto contra la familia al completo y el agravio contra su hermana menor. 

Se levantó sin esperar nada más, ya Susan había vuelto a concentrarse en su lectura. 

-Buenas tardes. 

Dio la vuelta y salió de allí a paso rápido. Afuera se giró para mirar por el ventanal, pero Susan seguía concentrada en el documento. 

Tendría que aceptar la verdad: todo estaba perdido.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter había tenido unos días bastante agitados. Una revista de finanzas lo había entrevistado por motivo del concurso y todavía estaban procesando los reportes del efecto logrado del relanzamiento de fragancias con otra presentación, medida tomada durante la segunda mitad del año anterior a falta de nuevos productos. 

A eso, había tenido que sumar el lío de Caspian y Telmarian. 

De momento no habían percibido ningún intento directo de dañarlos, pero recordaba claramente las palabras del hombre en el pasillo de su casa. Había hablado con Eustace, y este le había dicho que lo mejor era despedir a quien había cometido el agravio contra Caspian, pero en vista de que eso no iba a suceder, lo mejor era realizar él un primer movimiento en lugar de esperar. 

Pensaba hacerle caso, pero no con un movimiento de ataque. 

No había planeado que Edmund estuviera allí cuando hablara con Susan al respecto, pero había resultado de provecho. 

-¿Quieres que firme una disculpa hacia Caspian Tenth? 

Su pregunta airada fue escuchada por el menor de los hermanos presentes, quien acababa de entrar. Alzó ambas cejas mirándolos alternativamente.

-¿Quiero saber? – preguntó finalmente. 

Susan se giró airada y lo acusó. 

-Peter quiere humillarnos frente a Caspian. 

Había previsto que no sería fácil convencer a su hermana. Edmund se acercó mirándolo lleno de preguntas. Peter le tendió el papel que le había dado a su hermana, y él lo leyó completo. Al final alzó las cejas y levantó la vista sorprendido. 

-Vaya Peter, admitirlo es el primer paso. – Le devolvió la hoja y sonrió divertido. – Hay once más. 

No estaba seguro de si ese tipo de bromas de su hermano lo molestaban o simplemente lo hacían sentir incómodo. Por un lado sabía que era bueno que no temiera hablar de su adicción, pero por otro, a veces temía que estuviera escondiendo algo más tras el humor. Ya se le había dado muy bien en su día. 

Decidió ignorar el comentario de su hermano y continuar su intento de hacer entrar en razón a la chica.

-No quiero humillarnos, Susan. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal y lo sabes. 

-No quiso mis disculpas – replicó la chica. - ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo? 

-En realidad no - contestó Peter de inmediato. – Quiero saber si lo firmarás personalmente, o tendrá sólo mi firma en nombre de la compañía ofreciéndole nuestra bienvenida al mercado y dejando abierta la puerta a futuras colaboraciones. 

Susan resopló y tomó el papel. 

-No creo que Caspian valga la molestia: es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar algo así, pero tampoco creo que haga nada en contra de nosotros. Ayer lo vi bastante mal. 

-No pretendo que lo acepte – admitió. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano menor, cerciorándose de que él también lo oyera. – Sólo dejo un rastro legal de nuestra buena voluntad, en caso de que algo suceda. 

Edmund sin embargo no parecía interesado en sus palabras. Miró a Susan interrogante. 

-¿Dijiste “ayer”? 

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos y los miró por primera vez en esa reunión con preocupación, en lugar de enojo. 

-Fue extraño. Me buscó en el café… Dijo que tenía tres días de tratar de intentar hablar con Lucy sin lograrlo y decidió buscarme. 

No se había esperado algo así, pero para extrañeza suya, el rosto de Edmund no mostraba rastros de sorpresa. Parecía más bien muy interesado. 

-¿A ti?

Susan asintió. 

-Lo sé, pero supongo que lo hizo sólo porque sabía dónde encontrarme. Parecía… - Se mordió el labio inferior recordando. – No estaba bien. Tenía unas ojeras bastante grandes, y el borde de los ojos enrojecido. 

Peter no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Había creído las palabras del hombre al salir de la casa y lo imaginaba en el piso más alto del edificio donde se había instalado Telmarian, maquinando contra ellos.

-¿Qué quería? – preguntó con duda. 

-Creo que quería que le hablara de Lucy… - La chica frunció el ceño, como si tratara de recordar lo hablado. – No quise escucharlo, pero me dio una disculpa. O eso intentó supongo. No parece acostumbrado a hacerlo. 

Tras pensarlo un momento se inclinó y firmó el documento. Se lo devolvió junto a la pluma. 

-Tal vez no sea mala idea hacer esto entonces – declaró Peter firmando él también el documento. Luego se giró hacia Edmund, sabía que Susan no tenía noticias o se lo habría dicho. - ¿Has visto a Lucy? He podido hablarle por teléfono pero nada más. 

Edmund se sobresaltó cuando le habló, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo se repuso con prontitud para responder. 

-Sí, está triste pero tirando hacia delante. Se nos va de gira pronto con la sinfónica. 

Bueno, eso le haría bien. Peter siempre había admirado lo feliz que podía ser su hermana sólo con el violín. 

-Trataré de llamarla más tarde otra vez. Por ahora tengo que mandar varias cosas – declaró dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su escritorio para buscar el sobre que Edmund había ido a recoger. Al encontrarlo se acercó para dárselo – Aquí están los documentos explicándole todo a Peridan. Gracias por llevarlos, desplazarme al laboratorio de producción no es algo que entrara en mis planes hoy. 

Había llamado temprano a Edmund para preguntarle si le haría el favor llevar la información el concurso al químico de su más alta confianza en la compañía. Había aceptado de inmediato. 

Edmund tomó el sobre que le tendía y revisó que estuviera sellado. Eran las normas de calificación estándar para el concurso. 

-No hay de qué – replicó. – Será agradable ir a un laboratorio donde se está produciendo algo. Aunque sean mis propias fragancias. 

A Peter le habría gustado replicar algo de apoyo para su hermano, pero él no le dio tiempo. Su mirada se había fijado con curiosidad el escritorio donde había dejado el documento para enviar luego vía mensajero a Caspian. 

-¿Cómo le vas a mandar eso a Caspian? – preguntó finalmente Edmund. Probablemente su expresión al escuchar la pregunta había sido de extrañeza, porque se apresuró a aclarar. – Podría llevarlo yo. Me vendría bien hacer de mensajero un día, para cambiar de aires. 

Peter tuvo que reprimir las ganas de girarse para ver a Susan, aunque podía sentir sus ojos clavados en la nuca. Era peligroso enviar a Edmund como embajador de buena voluntad, eso cualquiera lo sabría. 

-No voy a pegarle – añadió Edmund. –Lo prometo. Seré un buen chico. 

-Siempre he temido a esa expresión inocente – señaló Susan. - ¿Qué tramas? 

Peter tenía que estar de acuerdo con su hermana, Edmund tramaba algo. Sin embargo, el menor no replicó, tan sólo extendió una mano hacia él. 

El mayor de los Pevensie suspiró. Había decidido darle una oportunidad el día de su cumpleaños y lo mantendría. Fue por el sobre y se lo trajo. Sin embargo, al ponerlo en su mano no lo soltó de inmediato. 

-¿Lo prometes, por Lucy? 

Edmund sonrió de medio lado y tomó el sobre. 

-Oh sí. Por Lucy. 

\--------------------------- 

Edmund no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. La idea había cruzado su mente desde la primera noche, pero entonces había decidido esperar. Tal vez las cosas se solucionaran de otra forma. Igual no estaba seguro de lo que pretendía. No sabía si podrían volver a funcionar, o si quiera si su hermana estaría dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. 

Pero sabía que Caspian había hecho muy feliz a su hermana, y podría haberlo seguido haciendo si no se hubiera comportado como un redomado idiota. Lo había sentido esa noche que lo había conocido, y las conversaciones que había tenido luego con su hermana se lo habían confirmado. 

Encontrarlo no había sido fácil. En las oficinas centrales de Telmarian un hombre cuya placa decía “Dirian” le había dicho que el señor Tenth no se encontraba, y si lo buscaba por motivos personales, le sugería ir a su casa. Allí tampoco había tenido suerte en un inicio, hasta que un hombre mayor lo atendió. Tras escuchar su nombre le había cambiado el rostro, y se había apresurado a indicarle que lo más probable era que lo encontrara haciendo supervisión en la fábrica.

Tras tomar nota mental de la dirección se había dirigido hacia ella. Aquel era el lugar donde Caspian había llevado a su hermana mayor. Desde fuera se veía solamente un gran edificio, pero Susan le había descrito un poco sobre su interior. Tenía curiosidad por conocer el laboratorio, debía admitirlo. 

Cuando el guarda le preguntó quién era y lo que buscaba allí, no lo pensó dos veces. 

-Estoy aquí para ver a Caspian Tenth. Dígale que lo busca el único Pevensie dispuesto a hablar con él ahora. 

Le había dedicado una sonrisa tranquila al desconcertado hombre, quien fue a comunicar por radio su mensaje a algún compañero dentro. Poco después regresó con expresión de extrañeza a decirle que lo escoltaría hasta la entrada principal del edificio. 

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Caspian llegó a la puerta casi al mismo tiempo que ellos. Traía el semblante serio, como quien ha estado muy concentrado en algo. Dio las gracias con amabilidad al guarda, quien se retiró de inmediato. 

Se quedaron solos y se miraron mutuamente, en un silencio en apariencia incómodo, aunque a él le pareció ligeramente divertido. 

-Edmund – dijo el hombre finalmente. Su voz sonaba formal, pero le faltaba la fuerza y la rabia de la última vez que lo había visto. - ¿A qué debo esta visita? 

-Oí que querías hablar con alguien de mi familia, y mis hermanas no estaban por la labor. 

Caspian desvió la mirada. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo? 

Podría darse la vuelta e irse en ese momento, pero no lo haría. Por Lucy. 

-Nada, soy yo el que quiero hablarte. – Edmund miró alrededor - ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos ir? 

El empresario lo miró con desconfianza. 

-Vamos al laboratorio. No voy a seguir dándoles tours gratis por distintos lugares de la fábrica a los Pevensie. 

Edmund asintió y se quitó los guantes que llevaba, disponiéndose a seguirlo. 

-El laboratorio. Nadie puede negar que te esfuerzas por hacer que tus visitas se sientan como en casa.


	16. Chapter 16

El laboratorio no lo decepcionó. Era un poco más pequeño de lo que había imaginado con la descripción de Susan y los instrumentos eran tantos como le había dicho, pero lo realmente impresionante era la cantidad de frascos en las paredes. Esencias, aceites… 

Dio una vuelta a la mesa de trabajo para mirar las etiquetas. Tras leer los nombres de las primeras esencias cerró los ojos. Casi podía percibir el olor de cada una nuevamente. Se había olvidado de Caspian cuando este habló, sobresaltándolo. 

-Mira todo lo que quieras. Como le dije a tu hermana, no me preocupa. 

Edmund siguió observando las etiquetas, al tiempo que contenía una risita.

-Susan no es muy diestra en química – confesó. – Dudo que pudiera sacar mucho en claro. 

Miró de reojo a Caspian, quien a duras penas contuvo una sonrisa. Sin embargo lo logró, recuperando el aspecto serio de cuando lo había recibido. 

-¿Qué quieres, Edmund? 

Claro, debía enfocarse. Sin embargo, eso de estar nuevamente en un laboratorio distinto estaba resultando más emocionante de lo que había esperado. Esa carga de adrenalina en la sangre no la sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le picaban los dedos por empezar a hacer mezclas, aunque supiera de antemano que no lograría nada especial. 

Se giró hacia el dueño de la fábrica en la que se encontraba y le tendió el sobre que le había dado su hermano. 

-Te traía eso en nombre de Aslan Frangances. En realidad mentí, Peter es otro Pevensie que estaría dispuesto a hablar contigo, pero de negocios. 

Caspian tomó el sobre, pero no lo abrió. Lo puso a un lado, sobre la mesa. 

-¿Para eso querías un lugar para hablar? 

Escuchó la pregunta, pero no pudo responder en ese momento. Ahí estaba el armario de fragancias propias de Telmarian que Susan había mencionado. Se detuvo a mirarlas un momento antes de girarse hacia su anfitrión. 

-¿Puedo olerlas? 

Caspian lo miró sorprendido. 

-¿Para qué? La composición química no está en el frasco, y aunque estuviera, no puedes copiarla. 

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Con razón Lucy decía que no le gustaba hablar de eso con ella: con los demás no hablaba de otra cosa.

-Soy perfumista – le recordó. – Me gusta conocer fragancias. 

El empresario rodó los ojos y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que procediera. Se sentó mientras tanto. Edmund destapó varias, una a una, poniéndolas sobre la mesa. Finalmente, al abrir la tercera sonrió. 

-Esta es la base de la que usas comúnmente. – No esperó que se lo confirmara. Él estaba seguro y podía apostar que Caspian no tenía ni idea. – La fragancia es buena… con menos alcohol y algunos acompañamientos quedaría mejor que lo que llevas.

-Perdona si no tomo recomendaciones de un perfumista que tiene más de un año sin crear. 

Edmund arqueó las cejas, mirándolo por encima de todos los frascos que había sacado y puesto sobre la mesa. 

-Deberías ser más amable con la única persona cercana a tu ex novia que está dispuesto a oír lo que tengas que decir.

Caspian resopló. 

-Sigues diciendo eso. ¿Susan te contó de nuestro encuentro? 

Edmund asintió. 

-Los tres que han tenido. – Se acercó a la mesa y encontró de repente el alcohol para diluir fragancias frente a él. Era como si todo el lugar le gritara que tenía que ponerse a trabajar. Se esforzó por ver a Caspian, aunque sus manos acariciaron el frasco. – Ninguno particularmente afortunado. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que este lo será? 

-Empiezo a dudarlo, si mantienes esa actitud – señaló con un resoplido. Tenía que mantener la calma. – Entiendo más de lo que crees sobre lo que estás pasando. 

Sentirse traicionado, actuar, darse cuenta que era uno quien había traicionado. Había vivido todo en su propia carne. 

Antes de que el hombre replicara nada, se apresuró a añadir: 

-Quería hacerte una pregunta. Es muy sencilla: ¿amas a Lucy?

Pudo ver cómo la pregunta lo golpeaba. Ese movimiento involuntario encogiendo el pecho, como si quisiera protegerse, lo conocía muy bien. Era el ahogo de saber que se había perdido algo que había querido que fuera parte suyo. 

Frunció el ceño, tenía que concentrarse: esto era sobre Caspian y Lucy, no sobre él.

-¿Qué importa eso? – preguntó el hombre a la defensiva. – Ella no quiere saber nada de mí. 

-Me pregunto por qué – replicó Edmund rodando los ojos.

Su gesto pareció alterar a Caspian, quien se levantó de golpe, elevando la voz con tono golpeado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que no me merezco a Lucy? 

Lo miró agitado. Edmund se encogió de hombros. 

-Si me preguntas a mí, no creo que nadie se la merezca. Pero es muy buena perdonando. 

-No merezco que me perdone – masculló Caspian sentándose de nuevo, esta vez frente a él. No había esperado que hablara tan fácil del tema, debía estar realmente afectado. – No lo merezco. 

-No, no lo mereces – concordó. 

Como había esperado, eso lo alteró de nuevo. 

-¡¿Y así pretendes ayudarme?! 

Edmund suspiró, aquello no sería fácil. Se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia él, pues estaban en lados opuestos de la misma. 

-Cuando estás realmente arrepentido, pides perdón sin esperar recibirlo. 

Caspian levantó la mirada hacia él. 

-Lo he intentado… pero Lucy no quiere saber nada de mí. 

Ahí estaba lo que había esperado ver en sus ojos. Él no era Lucy, y podría equivocarse por completo, pero no, era el reflejo de algo que había visto asomar en su propio espejo ya una vez. Algo que había dolido intensamente, pero aceptarlo le había ayudado a sanar. 

Arrepentimiento. 

-¿Puedes confiar en Lucy? 

Notó que nuevamente la pregunta lo tomaba desprevenido cuando frunció el ceño mirándolo. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ya entendí que nunca pretendió engañarme o burlarse de mí. Me equivoqué.

Pudo notar su estremecimiento en las últimas palabras, seguramente no acostumbraba admitir sus errores. 

Sabía lo que era. 

-Sí, bueno, arrepentirse no es la parte más complicada, es sólo el inicio. – dijo Edmund encogiéndose de hombros. - No es nada si no estás dispuesto a cambiar. Y cambiar, no es fácil. 

Caspian frunció el ceño. 

-¿Cambiar qué? 

Bueno, si él no veía aún su problema era porque no quería. Tal vez debía darle tiempo de que él solo lo descubriera, pero esa no era la forma de actuar de Edmund. Después de todo, a él lo que le había servido había sido estrellarse de lleno con la realidad. 

-Lucy dice que tienes problemas para confiar en la gente. – Pudo ver cómo su rostro se teñía de una mezcla de vergüenza e ira. – No me dio detalles, pero la conozco y sé que su problema no es perdonarte… es saber que aunque lo haga, no podrás confiar en ella. 

No sabía si Lucy se enojaría con él por haberle dicho eso. Pero como estaban las cosas era probable que ni siquiera volviera a hablar con Caspian y no se enterara. O si lo hacía, tal vez las cosas salían bien y no se lo reprocharía, o eso esperaba. 

-No tendría razones para desconfiar de ella – replicó el hombre con cierta reserva, como si no supiera si era apropiado decirlo así o no. 

-Podrían aparecer cosas que te hicieran dudar, aunque no tuvieran fundamento… ¿crees que podrías resistirte y no hacerlo? 

El ceño de Caspian se marcó fuertemente y lo miró con dureza. 

-No puedes saber lo que es. Siempre has tenido una familia en la cual confiar a ojos cerrados, incluso cuando has caído tan bajo. 

Edmund tragó grueso. Iba a tener que hacerlo. Lo había sospechado desde que había tomado la decisión de encarar a Caspian, pero una parte de él seguía resistiéndose a la idea. La misma que se había resistido a hablar de ella durante todo ese año. 

-Eso no significa que no me haya sentido traicionado. 

-¿Por tu familia? – el tono del empresario estaba lleno de incredulidad. 

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos un momento. Tenía que hacerlo. Los abrió lentamente y lo miró con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible. 

-Fue una mujer. Una seductora mujer, bastantes años mayor que yo. 

Pudo notar el brillo de interés e incomprensión en los ojos de Caspian. Probablemente se preguntaba por qué le hablaba de ello.

-No creo que entienda a lo que te refieres. 

Edmund sonrió con amargura. Era una historia sencilla. El pobre joven ingenuo y la seductora mujer experimentada. 

-No eres el único que se ha encontrado siendo muy joven y con un gran legado a tu espalda – declaró por respuesta. Distraídamente sus dedos acariciaron la botella de alcohol. Un 20% había sido lo apropiado, un perfume que durara todo el día. Ignoró el pensamiento. – Mi padre esperaba que fuera tan buen perfumista como él y para ello quería que estudiara química… pero resulté ser un desastre. Al contrario de Peter, o tú mismo… no estaba a la altura. 

Sus ojos localizaron el instrumento apropiado. 

-Todos sentimos eso al inicio – declaró Caspian todavía con la duda escrita en la voz. 

Seguro pensaba que el hermano de Lucy estaba mal de la cabeza por las drogas. La idea le hizo gracia. Recordó donde estaba una esencia que le había recordado el olor del otoño. Lo que iba a contarle había sido en esa época. 

-Bueno, dejó de ser una sensación cuando perdí una materia clave en la carrera. Se lo escondí a mi padre, aunque no podía seguir estudiando hasta aprobarla. Así que monté mi teatro e iba a la universidad todos los días, aunque no tuviera clases. Practicaba en los laboratorios. Ahí conocí a Jadis. 

Hubo una época en la que recordar todo aquello le parecía la vida de alguien más, pero ahora estaba consciente de cada recuerdo. La sensación de impotencia al ver pasar a sus compañeros a sus lecciones, mientras él barruntaba cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera en el laboratorio. Todo cambió cuando ella entró en escena. 

-Dijo que estaba buscando talentos. – Ahora la idea le daba risa. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo? Se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la mesa mientras hablaba. – Me endulzó el oído, se lo hice muy fácil… después de todo, papá creía que yo era un genio, los perfumes me salían naturalmente. Era la universidad la que no era buena conmigo. O eso quería creer. Jadis me enseñó caminos para lograr la inspiración… 

Poco a poco la presencia de Caspian allí empezaba a borrarse de sus sentidos. Su mente estaba localizando el resto de las esencias que había utilizado entonces. Había estado convencido de que era su mejor perfume, aunque nunca nadie llegara a usarlo. 

-Sabía que estaba mal. Estudiaba química, no puedo decir que ignoraba lo que esas sustancias me harían. Pero funcionaba… Podía crear maravillas, y no necesitaba a nadie. Me valía lo que dijera papá, la perfección de Peter, el esfuerzo de Susan, la bondad de Lucy… Todo me parecía inferior, yo era el genio y Jadis lo sabía. Eso era suficiente para mí. 

Otra vez la risa amarga, esta vez acompañada de un fuerte apretón de su mano derecha sobre el antebrazo izquierdo. 

-Me convenció de que me amaba. – En ese momento miró a Caspian a los ojos, quien parecía horrorizado por lo que escuchaba. Debería sentirse privilegiado. Nunca lo había contado con tanto detalle y orden. Ni siquiera a Lucy, ella se había enterado de todo, pero en partes. – Era un ingenuo, sediento de admiración gratuita. Mis compañeros eran simples estudiantes, yo era el genio que crearía cosas para Jadis… porque planeaba irme con ella. 

Había pensado en regalarle aquel perfume ese día. 

Hizo una pausa. Pudo ver a Caspian titubear antes de hablar suavemente, como si temiera interrumpir. 

-¿Ella te traicionó? 

Edmund se encogió de hombros. 

-Supongo que me traicioné a mi mismo al no permitirme ver quién era… 

-No sé por qué crees que tiene que ver algo conmigo – replicó Caspian desviando la mirada, el ceño marcado de nuevo. 

-Ya lo verás, espero… Tardé en darme cuenta, pero Jadis no me amaba, lo que ahora resulta evidente. Prefieres creer que alguien te hace daño porque es su forma de ser, pero al final realmente te quiere. Eso quise creer cuando me obligaron a ir a desintoxicación. Ese fue uno de los milagros de Lucy, aunque no creo que te haya hablado de eso. 

La mención de su hermana hizo brillar los ojos de Caspian, quien lo miró de nuevo. No podría evitar estar interesado en aquello. 

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué hizo? Sé que estuvo involucrada en tu curación, pero… 

Edmund sonrió con ironía. 

-Claro, tus completísimas investigaciones. – Lo vio sonrojarse de vergüenza. Lo merecía. – Lucy me descubrió. Fue la única que se mantuvo empeñada en saber por qué estaba tan raro, me descubrió drogándome. Me rogó que lo dejara, trató de manejarlo por su cuenta pero… yo no escuchaba a nadie. Jadis me había convencido de irme con ella. Era un idiota que creyó que en verdad viviríamos juntos y… Bueno, no sé que creía. Lucy se dio cuenta y no me dejó irme justo cuando ella me esperaba abajo en el carro. Hizo un alboroto, toda la casa se enteró al fin de lo que pasaba… y acabé internado. 

El recuerdo del pleito en el pasillo de su casa regresó más fuerte que nunca. Le había lanzado su maleta a Lucy. Quería lastimarla, realmente había querido hacerlo. Había escuchado el frasco romperse. 

La fragancia que había hecho para Jadis se había derramado entonces. “Reina Blanca” la había llamado. Le habría hecho gracia. No como a él le hubiera gustado, claro. Se habría reído de él a su espalda. 

Nadie había conocido ese perfume, pero era el último que había hecho. 

-Lucy te salvó – declaró Caspian. 

-Así es. – Sonrió con orgullo y cariño al pensar en su insistente hermanita. – Como verás, yo tampoco me merecía a Lucy. La traté realmente mal. La culpé de todo, le dije que la odiaba, la echaba del lugar cuando llegaba a visitarme… 

El hombre frente a él lo miró genuinamente sorprendido. 

-No puedo creerlo. Los he visto, ustedes… 

Edmund lo interrumpió. No era de eso de lo que quería hablar ni la razón por la cual le estaba contando la historia.

-Me equivoqué en grande. Cuando estuve mejor lo entendí, pero como te dije, quería creer que Jadis no había tenido mala intención. Nunca quieres creer eso de alguien a quien quieres. Luego papá y Peter me revelaron la verdad. Jadis había sido capturada. Estaba montando su propio laboratorio de sustancias ilegales… un químico enganchado a las sustancias era justo lo que necesitaba. –Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Tanto tiempo después, y todavía dolía – No sería un as en mis notas, pero era bueno. No un genio, pero aparentemente sí lo suficientemente decente para hacer drogas de calidad. Nunca le había importado yo. De no haber sido por Lucy, probablemente me hubiera dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que había caído en sus garras. Adicto, probablemente para entonces esclavizado formulando sustancias para ella. 

La Reina Blanca, fría como la nieve. Así había sido ella, mientras él había creído que lo quería. Que confiaba en él y sería grande a su lado… En ese momento recordó la mezcla completa de su perfume. Las proporciones exactas. 

Todo ese tiempo lo había bloqueado. 

En realidad no había sido su mejor fragancia. En su momento lo había parecido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo lo que lo había inspirado estaba vacío. 

-¿Cómo te perdonó Lucy? 

Edmund se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Caspian. En esa ocasión sí que había olvidado su presencia. Se giró para verlo y se encogió de hombros. 

-Tendrías que preguntarle a ella. Como te dije, pedí perdón sin esperar ser perdonado. No lo merecía.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos. Edmund miró a su alrededor. Había tenido que revivir al fantasma de Jadis en un laboratorio, donde todo había empezado. 

Caspian suspiró. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás, como si eso le ayudara a pensar. 

-Así que no confías en la gente desde lo de Jadis. 

Edmund asintió. 

-No he conocido siquiera más gente. Me mantuve alejado de Peter y Susan mucho tiempo… no recuperé contacto con mis amigos tampoco. – Sonrió ligeramente. – Aparte de la gente del centro de rehabilitación, eres el primer extraño que conozco desde entonces… 

El empresario sonrió también un poco. 

-No tuviste mucha suerte entonces. 

-No, parece que no. 

Tras una pausa los dos rieron. Una risa breve e incómoda, que rompió con la solemnidad que la historia de Edmund le había puesto a la situación. 

-Entonces, sabes lo que es que te traicione alguien que quieres –recapituló Caspian. 

-Bueno, por eso te lo conté – dijo Edmund pensativo. Ahora que la había contado, no sabía bien si lo había hecho por el empresario y su hermana, o por él mismo. 

-¿Y ahora estás bien? –No parecía tener mala intención. - ¿Crees que te has recuperado de todo? 

Era una buena pregunta. Se merecía meditarla un momento. 

Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y se sentó frente a Caspian.

-Estoy bien. Pero es una lucha diaria. 

El hombre lo miró con cierta nota de incredulidad en la mirada. 

-¿La tentación de las drogas? 

Edmund asintió. 

-Y los recuerdos… 

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. No podía precisar cuánto tiempo se había quedado en silencio cuando Caspian carraspeó, atrayendo su atención de nuevo. Pudo haber sido tan solo un momento. 

-¿Entonces comparas mi desconfianza con las drogas?

Lo miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar una risita. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era una idea ridícula. 

-En realidad más con los recuerdos… - resopló, no podía permitir que lo revolcara haber contado todo. – Son más difíciles en parte. Para lidiar con ellos no hay pasos para seguir. 

Caspian desvió la mirada. Sus ojos se fijaron en algún punto detrás de él, pensativo. 

-Al menos mi caso no me dejó algo tan destructivo… Sólo trabajo, y trabajo, y más trabajo… - Suspiró con fastidio. – Un trabajo que no elegí, pero es mío. 

La amargura en su voz lo sorprendió. ¿Por eso le había preguntado Lucy si le gustaba su trabajo? Había estado hablando de ese tema un tiempo. 

-Suenas feliz – comentó con ironía. 

El empresario lo miró nuevamente. 

-No sabes lo que es. No creo que siguieras intentado hacer fragancias si lo odiaras. 

Edmund miró a su alrededor. Todo aquel lugar lo llamaba. La química no entraría bien en su cerebro, pero los perfumes estaban en su sangre. 

-Tienes razón – admitió. – Si por mí fuera estaría mezclando en este momento. Sólo sé lo que es amar lo que haces y no ser capaz de hacerlo. 

-Sírvete si quieres – contestó Caspian con un ademán de desinterés. Parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Edmund dudó un momento, mirando hacia los armarios. No se dirigió a ellos en ese momento, aunque sí que abrió la botella de alcohol. El olor lo hizo sonreír. 

Caspian habló de nuevo, ignorando lo que hacía.

-Yo soy bueno en esto – declaró. – Soy muy bueno. Me manejo con los números, con las reuniones, los tratos, las negociaciones, las planillas… Soy realmente bueno. 

-No lo dudo, – replicó Edmund – o no inquietarías tanto a mi hermano. 

-Pero para ser bueno en esto – continuó Caspian, ignorando su comentario – no puedo confiar en nadie. 

-¿Nadie? – repitió Edmund mirándolo con extrañeza por lo categórico del tono de su voz. – Al menos en tu junta directiva tendrás que…

Caspian negó interrumpiéndolo. 

-Nadie. –Hizo una pausa en la que Edmund no se atrevió a hablar.- Lucy es la primera persona que conozco en la que siento que puedo confiar…

-Sí, tiene ese efecto en la gente – concordó con un susurro, aunque tenía la impresión de que era el turno de Caspian de olvidar que estaba con alguien más. 

Sonrió al pensar en su hermana una vez más. La pequeña y valiente Lucy. Pero no era tan pequeña no. Era una mujer. La más fuerte que conocía. 

-Con ella podía ser sólo Caspian. – El hombre no parecía muy seguro de cómo decir lo que quería. – Creía que no quedaba nada de lo que era antes de los negocios… Pero con ella me podía olvidar del trabajo. 

Edmund se cruzó de brazos. 

-¿Así que usabas a mi hermana para olvidarte del trabajo? 

La mirada horrorizada que Caspian le dirigió lo hizo reír. 

-¡No, no quise decir eso! Lucy es… - lo vio dudar de nuevo, apartar la mirada de él y sonreír. Parecía estar recordando cosas, pues su rostro se fue relajando. – Tú lo dijiste, hace milagros. Y no es solo que sea buena, digo, tiene una alegría contagiosa por todo, un arte increíble con la música… Además es tan lista, siempre con comentarios ingeniosos, muy crítica con las cosas que no le parecen, siempre dispuesta a decir lo que piensa… 

Edmund sonrió, sí, esa era su hermana, pero en los labios de Caspian sonaba a la descripción exagerada de alguien cegado por el enamoramiento. El hombre continuó, ignorándolo. 

-Sabe llevarte con ella en su propia burbuja, ¿sabes? Lejos de todo lo que agobia aquí. Nunca había conocido a alguien que hiciera ver tan claramente lo superficiales que son las preocupaciones y todo lo importante que es lo que parece trivial. 

Parecía que una vez que le había aflojado la lengua, Caspian estaba dispuesto a hablar mucho más. Pero algo curioso le estaba pasando a Edmund al escucharlo. Su mente parecía estar yendo en otra dirección. Pronto tuvo presentes tres esencias distintas, recordaba el lugar donde las había visto al entrar. 

Su acompañante parecía sumido en su propia descripción sobre su hermana, no le prestó atención a que él se levantara y trajera los frascos. Sólo ocupaba hacer una pequeña prueba. Dudó sin embargo sobre la tercera esencia. 

-…y tampoco es como que todo sea etéreo con ella. No, sus besos son… tiene unos labios que te anclan a su lado, te hace sentir especial porque… 

Edmund se estremeció y se giró a verlo. 

-Realmente no necesito saber esas cosas sobre mi hermana. 

Caspian rió ligeramente ante la interrupción, y Edmund supo de inmediato cuáles otros frascos necesitaría. Volvió con ellos a la mesa, acercó los instrumentos para medir y mezclar. Empezó. 

-De acuerdo, no te daré detalles de más – aceptó Caspian. – Mi punto es que Lucy es diferente. Yo era diferente con ella. 

La amargura tiñó sus palabras. Edmund lo notó mientras medía la siguiente esencia. No se estaba deteniendo a pensar nada, aunque era una mezcla totalmente nueva. Se estaba dejando llevar por el instinto, y por las palabras de Caspian. 

Elevó la mirada de la sustancia para mirarlo. 

-¿Y ahora? 

Caspian no soportó su mirada, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia los estantes, al lado de la mesa donde estaba Edmund. 

-Ahora la extraño. – No dijo nada más por un rato, y Edmund tampoco. Esas tres palabras le habían pesado más que todo lo anterior. Apartó uno de los frascos, ese no lo ocuparía. Caspian respiró profundo antes de continuar. – Me había planteado realmente que si las cosas funcionaban, podría dejar el negocio. Siempre he pensado que pasaré la vida haciendo algo que odio sólo por honrar la memoria de mi padre, Lucy fue la primera que me dejo ver que tenía la posibilidad de ver más allá… Pero no me atrevo. No sin ella. 

La mano de Edmund tembló al mezclar las esencias con el alcohol. Dejó la mezcla de lado y lo miró. 

-¿Podrías confiar en ella ahora, sin dudar? 

Caspian lo miró a los ojos mientras rozaba la superficie de la mesa con la punta de los dedos, como si estuviera inquieto.

-No lo sé. Sería una lucha diaria, como la tuya. Tendría que aprender a confiar. Pero si alguien me puede enseñar, es ella. 

Edmund sonrió ampliamente. Tomó la mezcla y la agitó. Era algo rudimentario, si funcionaba podría trabajarse luego con detalle.

-Es todo lo que quería oír – declaró. 

En su opinión, eso era eso lo que necesitaba Caspian. Reconocer su problema, estar dispuesto a luchar contra él. Entender la importancia de Lucy en su vida. 

Se acercó el frasco a la nariz e inspiró. 

Abrió los ojos de inmediato. 

Funcionaba. 

-¡Huele esto! – exclamó de inmediato sin esperar réplica de Caspian. Se acercó y lo hizo inspirar como él había hecho. 

El hombre lo miró sorprendido y le arrebató el frasco de las manos para inspirar de nuevo. Edmund lo miró temblando de emoción. Lo había logrado. 

Había creado una fragancia con espíritu. 

Caspian lo miró incrédulo. 

-¿Qué es esto? 

-¿A qué huele? – replicó Edmund devolviéndole la pregunta. Necesitaba confirmación, saber que no era una ilusión, ni un espejismo. 

-A… - Caspian inspiró de nuevo, y la mirada que le dirigió era una mezcla de temor y admiración. – no lo sé. Es… 

Edmund sonrió orgulloso. 

-Amor, añoranza, necesidad –enumeró esperando a ver reconocimiento en el rostro del empresario. 

-Lucy – susurró Caspian. 

-Las fragancias son sentimientos hechos fórmula química – replicó Edmund sonriendo ampliamente – Pude hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Estoy de vuelta! 

La última frase la lanzó como una exclamación de alegría, al tiempo que golpeaba la superficie de la mesa con la palma de la mano, con aire triunfal. 

Había tenido razón al decirle a Lucy que estaba bloqueado. Sí. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin permitirse recordar todo lo que había sentido junto a Jadis. Sus sentimientos estaban bloqueados. Pero ahora lo que había empezado a despertarlo semanas atrás en el apartamento de su hermana era algo que podía percibir por completo.

Ahora podía sentir el amor de Caspian por su hermana. Porque en el fondo, el amor era el mejor creador de fragancias. 

Caspian miró entonces los frascos que había utilizado y palideció. 

-Edmund… 

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que el hombre miraba. El éxtasis de haber logrado crear de nuevo lo había embargado. 

Se giró y notó entonces por qué Caspian había adquirido esa expresión mortalmente seria de repente. 

Uno de los frascos sobre la mesa era una de las esencias exclusivas de Telmarian. La misma que había identificado como la base de la utilizada por el ex novio de su hermana. 

-No puedes usar esa esencia – le reclamó Caspian devolviéndole el frasco con reproche. - ¡Te lo dije!

Había elevado la voz, el miedo y la admiración se habían transformado en enojo. 

Edmund tomó el frasco. Lo olió de nuevo. ¿Qué más daba de quién era la esencia? La fragancia era perfecta. 

-¿Qué importa? ¿No te das cuenta? – Alzó el frasco entre ambos. – Tus sentimientos son tan fuertes que permiten crear. ¿Sabes lo que Lucy podría decir de oler esto? ¿Lo que podría entender? 

-¡Es sólo un perfume! ¡Uno que no tenías derecho a hacer! – Replicó Caspian. – No creas que puedes salir de aquí con esa fragancia. 

Trabajo. La empresa. La compañía por encima de Lucy y lo que sentía por ella. 

Eso era realmente lo que necesitaba saber, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo. 

Con rabia estrelló contra el borde de la mesa el tubo de cristal en el que había hecho la mezcla. El contenido se regó por el piso del laboratorio. 

-Si eso es en lo que puedes pensar en este momento, realmente no te mereces a mi hermana. 

Sin esperar respuesta salió del laboratorio a toda velocidad, sin girarse ni una vez para ver la reacción de Caspian. 

El olor de la efímera fragancia sin embargo, lo acompañó de vuelta hasta su casa.


	17. Chapter 17

El movimiento del arco era relajante. Subir y bajar el brazo, deslizarlo sobre las cuerdas, dejar que el violín le hablara al oído y gritara todo lo que ella no hacía. Tenía que admitir que esas noches había practicado mucho más que el último mes que había pasado. Si bien no había descuidado sus sesiones diarias con el instrumento, esa semana lo había explotado fuera de horario. 

Cuando terminó la pieza suspiró. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió una mirada hacia su teléfono. Después de cinco días, Caspian no había vuelto a llamar. 

No había esperado que siguiera llamándola indefinidamente, por supuesto. De hecho, debería sentirse aliviada de que hubiera dejado de hacerlo, porque estaba decidida a no contestar. Sin embargo, la sensación de decepción al ver la pantalla sin llamadas perdidas seguía apareciendo en su pecho cada vez que revisaba y su identificador no marcaba nada. 

Se había acabado. Parecía mentira que hacía un mes no había siquiera sospechado su existencia y ahora le hiciera falta. 

Estaba segura de que Caspian había comprendido el error garrafal que había cometido. Como se lo había dicho a Edmund, lo entendía. Tal vez hubiera preferido no hacerlo. No sabía si hubiera sido mejor creer que nunca la había querido realmente, a estar consciente de que probablemente la quería pero no fuera a estar en condiciones de confiar en ella. 

No quedaba más que pasar página. Sería bueno poder hablar con él otra vez, dejar todo en claro, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo con tranquilidad todavía. 

En ese momento escuchó el timbre de su apartamento. Alguien estaba abajo y quería subir. Corrió al intercomunicador y lo presionó. 

-¿Sí? 

-Lucy, soy yo, Peter. 

La chica sintió como un golpe la oleada de decepción que la inundó. ¿Acaso había esperado a alguien más? Sabía muy bien que sí. 

-Ya te abro. 

-De hecho – la voz de su hermano la detuvo antes de presionar el botón. – Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a caminar un rato. 

La chica no lo dudó, salir y despejarse le haría bien, aunque dudaba que la visita de Peter no implicara algún tipo de conversación seria e importante. Tal vez era buena idea eso de conversar afuera, en terreno neutral. 

Tomó su abrigo y bufanda, aunque no creía que fueran particularmente necesarios, los últimos días habían dado paso a un clima más cálido. 

Al bajar se encontró a su hermano mayor junto al poste de luz eléctrica, aunque no se apoyaba en él, como solía hacer Edmund. Estaba muy recto y serio, como siempre, enfundado en su abrigo gris oscuro y mirando a ambos lados de la calle como si esperara encontrar algo interesante. Al verla, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, tomándola por los hombros. 

-Hola – Sus palabras sonaban algo tímidas, mientras la miraba a los ojos - ¿estás bien? 

Lucy suspiró. 

-Estoy bien, Peter… ¿Venías a comprobarlo por ti mismo? 

Su hermano la soltó negando. 

-No, sólo quería hablar contigo. 

Parecía molesto con su pregunta, por lo que lo tomó del brazo, estrechándolo con fuerza. No había querido hacerlo sentir mal por preocuparse por ella. 

-De acuerdo, hablemos. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en particular? 

Peter se encogió de hombros y cubrió su mano con la propia. 

-No realmente. Quería hablar en terreno neutral, y que no pensaras que vine a revisar tu departamento. 

Lucy lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de su hermano mayor? No eran pocas las veces que lo había visto serio, pero así de cuidadoso e introspectivo, podriá ser tal vez a primera. 

-Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Qué pasa? 

Pudo notar la tensión en él. El brazo del cual se sujetaba parecía agarrotado, y no era del frío. Peter respiró profundo, y habló sin mirarla, los ojos dirigidos al frente. 

-Esto no se me da muy bien, pero… quería pedirte perdón. 

Aquello no lo esperaba. Se detuvo en seco, lo que al ir tomada de su brazo lo hizo detenerse. Peter frunció el ceño y tragó grueso antes de mirarla. 

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella perpleja. 

Peter resopló, evidentemente incómodo. 

-Te hice sentir la necesidad de ocultarme cosas. – Antes de que ella replicara nada, él le pidió con un gesto que le dejara hablar primero. –No tendrías que hacerlo, porque yo no debería darte la sensación de que quiero saberlo todo. 

Aquello era una primera vez. Nunca habría esperado recibir esa disculpa, en particular porque no la habría pensado necesaria. Peter hacía lo que siempre había hecho: ser el hermano mayor, preocupado por todos. 

-Peter… Eres un gran hermano – replicó ella, tomándole ambas manos para verlo a los ojos de frente. 

El hombre negó. 

-Algo no he estado haciendo bien. Tú decides esconderme a tu novio, Susan decide esconderme lo que ha hecho por el negocio… - Tomó aire de nuevo, desviando la mirada por encima de su hombro derecho. – Hasta hace poco con Edmund ni siquiera podía hablar. 

Lucy lo miró con simpatía. Había demasiada carga sobre los hombros de su hermano. La responsabilidad que su padre le había legado, consciente o inconscientemente no era poca. Por más de un año había tratado de hacerlo ver la presión que su progenitor había puesto en Edmund, pero nunca había visto tan claro la que había puesto en el mayor.

Siempre había sido consciente de ella, pero hasta ahora veía cómo le pesaba. 

A Caspian le pasaba algo similar, pero no tenía en quién apoyarse. La responsabilidad de un imperio unida a la soledad de no poder confiar en nadie.

Si la hubiera dejado ayudarle… 

-Sabemos que contamos contigo – le aseguró con suavidad. – Pero tenemos que hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos. 

Peter asintió y jaló de ella para que continuaran caminando. Cruzaron la calle rumbo al parque cercano al apartamento de Lucy.

-Lo sé. Últimamente he hablado con Edmund y… - sonrió con orgullo, lo que hizo nacer una sensación cálida en Lucy. ¡Al fin se estaban arreglando! – Tiene muy claro lo que debe hacer por sí mismo. Lo que quiere compartir y lo que no. 

Lucy asintió. 

-Edmund es más sabio que nosotros tres juntos – declaró con satisfacción. – Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. Sólo necesita que confiemos en él. 

Peter asintió y la miró a los ojos, dejando de ver el camino frente a ellos. 

-Creo que es lo que todos necesitamos. Confío en Susan, y en ti. Me toca demostrarlo. 

Lucy sintió un nudo en la garganta que por primera vez esa semana no se relacionaba con Caspian. Se apoyó en el brazo de su hermano para ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla. 

-No lo celebres demasiado – señaló Peter sonriendo ligeramente. – No estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo. No quiere decir que ya no vaya a preocuparme. 

-Lo sé – dijo Lucy con convencimiento. – Pero vas a intentarlo. 

Peter asintió. 

-Sí, sabes… Cambiar lleva tiempo. 

Fue el turno de su hermano de detenerse. Había una venta de nueces acarameladas. De niño lo habían vuelto loco. Le preguntó si quería algunas y compró dos cucuruchos pequeños. Lucy apenas se sintió embargar por el olor. Estaba muy ocupada con la manera en que las últimas palabras de su hermano resonaban en ella. 

Cuando tuvieron ambos conos calientes y aromáticos en sus manos, continuaron su paseo, llegando finalmente al parque. 

-Estuve pensando en lo que me preguntaste el otro día – añadió Peter. – Sobre si quería hacer esto, si no hubiera preferido dedicarme a otra cosa. 

Lucy sintió un escalofrío. Cierto, lo había preguntado. Antes de Caspian tampoco se lo había planteado, y aunque había sacado el tema a colación hablando con su hermano mayor, no había esperado que siguiera pensando en ello. 

Siempre había pensado en Peter como esta persona que siempre sabía qué hacer y estaba en control, justo en el lugar que su padre lo había dejado. 

Por primera vez, Lucy se planteó que tal vez se había volcado demasiado en ayudar a sólo uno de los hermanos, cuando el otro también podría haberla necesitado. 

-¿Y qué pensaste? 

Peter masticó una nuez particularmente grande mientras articulaba su respuesta. 

-No se trata del negocio, es sobre la familia. Podría dejar Aslan Fragances… aunque me dolería – admitió. – Pero nunca a ustedes. 

-Entonces, ¿no te gusta la compañía? – Lucy notó cierta nota de decepción en su voz que no había esperado. Siempre había dado por hecho que era la pasión de toda la familia. 

Peter negó y acabó con otra nuez. 

-No es eso. Adoro Aslan Fragances… Pero ustedes me importan más. 

Lucy sonrió ampliamente y atacó sus propias nueces. Peter sabía establecer prioridades. 

Le hubiera gustado que Caspian hiciera lo mismo. 

\-----------------------

El guarda se había negado a dejarlo pasar, y se había mostrado muy poco anuente a ir a buscar a Edmund Pevensie para él. El nombre “Caspian Tenth” no lo había impresionado lo más mínimo, y su urgencia por verlo le había parecido extraña. 

-Edmund no recibe más visitas que Peridan y sus hermanos – repitió el hombre con testarudez. 

Caspian resopló. No le había sido nada fácil tomar la decisión de ir hasta allí para que ahora ese gigantón que parecía tener menos neuronas de las mínimas requeridas le impidiera hablar con Edmund. Eso sin contar que, aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie, lo ponía nervioso la perspectiva de que algún otro de los Pevensie lo encontraran ahí. 

Lanzó una exclamación de frustración y le dio la espalda mientras pensaba cuál sería su mejor opción. No estaba seguro de si en caso de irse, tendría el valor de regresar. 

Sin embargo, antes de decidir qué hacer, una voz detrás de él llamó su atención. 

Era a quien buscaba.

-Turbión, ¿qué pasa? 

Se giró de inmediato para ver cómo el guarda volteaba a su vez. Edmund acababa de embocar en el pasillo. Se veía algo diferente con la gabacha blanca de laboratorista, y tenía una expresión seria en el rostro. 

-Este hombre dice que lo busca, Edmund… 

El menor de los varones Pevensie se hizo a un lado para poder ver al hombre que se escondía tras la voluminosa musculatura de su guardia. Caspian pudo ver la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro antes de que su ceño marcara profundamente.

-Yo le dije que usted nunca tenía visitas, pero insiste – añadió el hombre. 

Edmund asintió. 

-No lo esperaba, o te hubiera avisado. Déjalo pasar. 

-¿Seguro? – El guarda le lanzó otra mirada de desconfianza. 

Pudo ver cómo el perfumista rodaba los ojos. 

-Te prometo que no viene con ampollas de heroína ni nada por el estilo. Regístralo si quieres. 

Por un momento captó el brillo divertido en los ojos de Edmund, probablemente por la expresión que había puesto él ante la idea de que ese gigante lo registrara. Sin embargo, el hombretón al que había escuchado llamar Turbión se hizo a un lado. 

-Gracias – murmuró pasando rápido, antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Edmund en cambio, se acercó al guarda y le dio una palmada en el hombro. 

-Me alegra ver lo bien cuidados que estamos todos aquí dentro mientras estás tú. 

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, mientras el perfumista se devolvía por el pasillo y le hacía una seña a él para que lo siguiera. Dieron vuelta en el primer pasillo a la derecha, por el cual había salido Edmund momentos antes. 

-Turbión es así, aunque ese no es su nombre, así lo bautizó Lucy de pequeña. – explicó el chico sin esperar la pregunta. – Ha estado toda la vida con nosotros. No es muy listo, pero siempre ha sido fiel. De pequeño me dejaba colarme en el laboratorio para prepararle sorpresas a mi padre. 

-Por eso te llama Edmund – concluyó Caspian entonces. Lo había admirado la familiaridad del trato. 

Sin embargo, el hombre que había ido a ver se encogió de hombros. 

-No me gusta el tratamiento de “señor”. Me hace sentir muy viejo. 

Por un momento creyó que se volvería y le sonreiría con complicidad, pero no fue así. Se detuvo en la puerta verde al final del pasillo y la abrió con llave, con el ceño fruncido todavía. 

Era un laboratorio. Mucho más pequeño que en el que se habían reunido en Telmarian, pero a todas luces no se trataba del laboratorio de producción… debía ser el laboratorio de creación propio de Edmund en el lugar. 

-Pasa – le dijo acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza que lo invitaba a seguirlo. – Mira todo lo que quieras. Me temo que de química no sabes más que Susan. 

-Muy gracioso – replicó Caspian, aunque no se movió de la entrada hasta que Edmund le señaló la silla en la cabecera de la mesa de trabajo, donde se sentó al tiempo que una fuerte sensación de incomodidad lo invadía. 

Edmund por su parte se devolvió a cerrar la puerta, se arremangó la gabacha a medio antebrazo, así como las mangas largas de su camisa, y apoyó los codos en el otro extremo de la mesa, mirándolo de frente. 

-Entonces, ¿me vas a decir a qué viniste o me toca adivinar? 

Había llegado hasta allí y no lo había echado, tenía que hacerlo. Se infundió fuerza, haciendo los hombros hacia atrás para impulsarse a hablar. 

-No es fácil… 

Edmund sonrió ligeramente, lo que lo descolocó, interrumpiéndolo. 

-No es tan complicado – comentó aprovechando su momentáneo silencio. – Podría adivinar, no tenemos tantas cosas en común. De hecho, desde nuestra última conversación diría que no nos queda nada en común. 

Lo había arruinado. Caspian había sido consciente de ello desde que Edmund lo había dejado solo en el laboratorio, rodeado por el aroma que no le permitía pensar nada más que en lo mucho que extrañaba y necesitaba a Lucy. Había estado dispuesto a ayudarlo y él lo había echado todo a perder. 

Ahora no quería saber nada de él tampoco. 

Aunque de ser así, ¿por qué lo había hecho pasar? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma, como si esperara algo? 

Tal vez no estaba todo perdido. Para eso estaba allí, para averiguarlo. 

-Quería disculparme por eso – señaló tratando de esconder lo nervioso que estaba. Nunca se había disculpado tanto en su vida como en los últimos días. 

Edmund arqueó las cejas y se sentó en la segunda silla que había en el laboratorio. Caspian se preguntó por qué tendría dos, si en apariencia sólo él trabajaba allí. Según Turbión lo visitaba su familia. ¿Iría Lucy a verlo allí? 

-Bueno, vamos a oír eso – declaró el joven con tranquilidad. Ante su mirada de confusión aclaró – La disculpa, vamos a oírla. 

Fue el turno de Caspian de fruncir el ceño, acababa de decir que se disculpaba de ello, pero al parecer no era suficiente. 

-Acabo de decir… 

-Que quieres hacerlo – completó Edmund por él, haciendo énfasis en el verbo. – Vamos a ver qué tal lo haces. Según Susan, no parece ser tu especialidad, y sería bueno que afinaras para cuando al fin puedas hablar con Lucy. Porque supongo que no tomarás eso por una disculpa en sí. 

Caspian resopló. ¿Quién se creía este chico para darle lecciones? Era más joven que él. 

Sin embargo, antes de replicar lo miró a los ojos y notó que esperaba con paciencia, más que diversión. Él mismo le había dicho quién era para decirle cualquier cosa. Había repasado mentalmente varias veces la historia que le había contado. 

Probablemente Edmund Pevensie sabía de disculpas, pues había tenido que dar muchas. 

-De acuerdo – replicó. Tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos. –No debí reaccionar así. Aunque tenía razón sobre la esencia, yo… 

El perfumista levantó una mano negando.

-Es una disculpa, no te justifiques. 

Apretó los labios y le lanzó una mirada asesina, que solo pareció divertir a Edmund un poco más. 

-Yo sólo sugiero – añadió el perfumista, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano derecha, observándolo, esperando. 

Caspian desvió la mirada. 

-No debí reaccionar así. Fue un momento importante para ti porque creaste de nuevo, y… estábamos hablando de algo mucho más importante, como lo es Lucy. Estuve fuera de lugar. 

Al terminar de hablar buscó la mirada de Edmund, quien asintió. 

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? 

-Dijiste que no me justificara – replicó él confundido nuevamente. 

Una nueva expresión, mezcla de diversión y paciencia se dibujó en la expresión del perfumista. 

-Creo que puedes distinguir entre justificarte y explicar lo que sucedió. Tengo mi teoría. 

No había ido ahí a que lo analizaran. Si quisiera eso, podría pagarse un buen analista. Se cruzó de brazos molesto. 

-¿Ah sí? Oigámosla. 

Edmund se encogió de hombros. 

-Atacar en lugar de enfrentarte a tus sentimientos… Tampoco es como que sea algo original. 

Caspian acusó el golpe. Se levantó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

-¿Quién te crees para juzgarme? 

El perfumista se levantó a su vez, aunque seguía tranquilo. 

-¿Quién te está juzgando? Trato de ayudarte. Si es que no viniste a eso… –Se hizo a un lado y le señaló la puerta – Créeme, Lucy es muy dulce, pero será peor que yo. 

En eso tenía que darle la razón aunque no tuviera conocimiento de causa. Hablar con Edmund se le hacía tolerable después de todo lo que le había contado, pero enfrentarse a su ex novia en ese momento le parecía todavía una tarea superior a sus fuerzas. 

Sin embargo, no entendía a su ex cuñado. 

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? – La pregunta lo había estado torturando desde su visita a Telmarian. Le era inevitable pensar que tenía que haber alguna razón detrás, aunque le llamaran nuevamente desconfiado por ello. 

La expresión de Edmund se suavizó y se acercó a él, caminando por el lado derecho de la mesa. 

-Creo que las personas merecen una oportunidad cuando se equivocan. 

Llegó a su lado y lo miró atentamente, como si quisiera dar tiempo a que las palabras reposaran en él. Caspian tuvo que desviar la mirada. Había en él algo de la misma confianza con la cual Lucy lo había mirado semanas atrás cuando trataba de animarlo a ver más allá de su trabajo.

-No todos somos tú – susurró. 

La idea lo aterraba. Según Edmund, su hermana lo que necesitaba era que él cambiara. ¿Pero podría hacerlo? No estaba seguro. De hecho, lo veía poco probable, por más que quisiera. 

Sintió la mano del joven dándole una palmada en el hombro. 

-Yo no me equivoqué nada más, era un auténtico desastre ambulante, que es diferente. Ahora, ¿vas a dejar de autocompadecerte y decirme a qué viniste? 

Caspian volvió a mirarlo con furia, pero al ver el brillo divertido y bondadoso en sus ojos su ira se aplacó. No podía enojarse con él. 

Puso su maletín sobre la mesa y lo abrió, sacando un frasco de él.

-Puede que no sepa mucho de disculpas – dijo mientras lo ponía en la mesa, frente a su anfitrión. – Pero sé que se considera apropiado llevar un regalo como prueba de arrepentimiento. 

Pudo ver cómo los ojos de Edmund se fijaban en la etiqueta, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Le hizo una seña, como pidiendo permiso para tomarlo, y por toda respuesta, Caspian lo acercó hacia él. 

No tardó en abrirlo y olerlo, antes de mirarlo extrañado. 

-Dejaste muy claro que no podía sacar esta fragancia de tu compañía. 

Caspian asintió. 

-Pero yo puedo. 

Edmund cerró el frasco y lo puso de nuevo en la mesa. 

-¿Ese es tu regalo? ¿Una fragancia que no puedo usar? Oh, espera, supongo que tendrá que ser para uso privado, puesto que no tengo derecho de tocarla. 

-¿Quién se está desviando hacia la fragancia ahora? – Por primera vez desde que iniciaron esa conversación sonrió ligeramente, mientras tomaba el frasco y se lo acercaba de nuevo. – Tenías razón, Lucy es más importante que los derechos de exclusividad sobre una fragancia con la cual mis perfumistas no saben hacer nada que valga la pena. O aunque lo supieran. 

Tras dejar el frasco en el borde de la mesa, abrió su maletín y sacó unas hojas que le tendió al confundido perfumista. 

-Por eso le estoy cediendo los derechos sobre ella a Aslan Fragances. – Ante la sorprendida mirada de Edmund su sonrisa se ensanchó. – Pero no pretendo con esto darte un regalo a ti. 

Edmund tomó las hojas y sonrió a su vez al leerlas. 

-Quieres que haga la fragancia para Lucy. 

Caspian asintió. 

-No espero que me perdone. – Su sonrisa disminuyó considerablemente en ese momento, hasta evaporarse con un suspiro. – No lo merezco, y no creo que deba darme una segunda oportunidad. Pero… necesito que lo sepa. 

-¿Que cediste unos de tus preciados derechos exclusivos o lo que sientes? – preguntó Edmund mientras dejaba el frasco de nuevo en la mesa y se dirigía hacia sus estantes, en busca de las otras sustancias que necesitaría. 

-Creo que una cosa es reflejo de la otra – contestó Caspian con sinceridad. Vio cómo el joven se giraba subía en una escalerilla para bajar unas esencias que conservaba en los estantes altos. - ¿Crees poder hacer el perfume de nuevo? Hubiera intentado analizar el contenido del que hiciste si hubieras dejado algo pero… 

Edmund lo interrumpió negando, al tiempo que le hacía señas para que lo ayudara a llevar varios frascos más a la mesa de trabajo. 

-Todo está en mi cabeza… y mi nariz. 

Le guiñó un ojo, de repente parecía estar de un buen humor increíble. Pudo ver cómo empezaba a mezclar con la misma fluidez natural que lo había visto hacerlo días antes. Recordó entonces la primera conversación que había tenido con Susan en el café y sonrió. Ahora la entendía. 

-¿Sabes? Nunca había creído realmente que hacer perfumes tuviera algo de arte o expresión de sentimientos. 

Edmund lo miró por encima de un tubo de ensayo. 

-La mayor parte de las veces no lo tiene – concordó. – Sólo hay que oler los de tu compañía. 

Caspian tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír. 

-Muy gracioso – repitió, como cuando había llegado. 

Edmund se encogió de hombros. 

-No todos pueden ser artistas… - Dejó el tubo de ensayo en la mesa y lo miró. - ¿No esperarás que lo tenga de una vez, verdad? Esto lleva tiempo, lo del otro día fue una muestra aproximada de lo que podría hacer, pero necesito tiempo para los distintos procesos… 

Caspian suspiró mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás. 

-No tengo prisa. Todo está perdido ya, de cualquier forma. 

Edmund frunció el ceño. 

-Tienes que hablar con mi hermana. No te he estado entrenando en disculpas para nada. 

Caspian desvió la mirada, estaba ya resignado, ¿no era obvio? 

-Lucy es quien no quiere hablar conmigo. No voy a insistir más. Cuento con que cuando acabes, le hagas saber… 

El perfumista rodeó la mesa negando. 

-No, olvídalo. Eso no me toca a mí. – Lo vio apretar los labios, pensativo, y lo asustó un poco la manera en que le miró entonces, con profundidad, como si quisiera leer en sus ojos la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a hacerle. - ¿Confías en mí? 

Caspian no pudo evitar una breve risa de incredulidad. 

-¿Qué crees que hago aquí sino? 

Su respuesta le valió una sonrisa del joven. 

-Bueno, vamos avanzando, que confiar no es tu especialidad. Pero en ese caso, creo que tengo un plan.


	18. Chapter 18

Eustace estaba desayunando con tranquilidad en su restaurante favorito, a la vuelta de bufete de abogados Scrubb & Scrubb cuando vio entrar a Edmund Pevensie a paso tranquilo al lugar, mirar hacia todos lados y luego dirigirse a su mesa. 

Ese día Eustace tenía que presentarse en Aslan Fragances para la evaluación que haría el tribunal de las propuestas inscritas para el nuevo perfume. Él sería el encargado de supervisar el proceso. No había esperado encontrarse a uno de sus primos antes, mucho menos al perfumista, único que no estaría presente en aquella reunión. 

Sin embargo, Edmund, quien pidió a la mesera una orden de tostadas cuando se acercó a la mesa, parecía muy claro en lo que hacía allí. 

Sin preámbulo, le anunció sus intenciones: quería presentar un perfume al tribunal.

-No estás inscrito – le respondió Eustace con algo de brusquedad. ¿Pero es que hablaba en serio? ¡Si todo eso se había hecho porque él no producía nada nuevo! Además no entendía por qué lo buscaba a él y no a Peter. – Es más, no puedes participar. Tú eres el único perfumista que no puede participar. Es un concurso externo.

-No planeo participar, sólo aprovechar la ocasión – señaló Edmund mientras atacaba sus tostadas, ignorando la posibilidad de esperar a que le trajeran su propio plato. Parecía de un excelente humor. – Además, creo que podría, no fue hecho para Aslan Fragances propiamente, en teoría los derechos originales son de alguien más que está dispuesto a cederlos. La composición química es mía, pero uno de los elementos no. Al menos no lo era. 

Eustace lo miró con el ceño muy fruncido, tanto por sus palabras como porque acababa de tomar una segunda tostada. 

-¿En qué estás metido? 

Edmund miró de nuevo a su alrededor, pero no le pareció preocupado. En realidad, daba la impresión de querer causar efecto a sus palabras. 

-Hice un perfume y quiero presentárselo a la familia en pleno. Lucy se marcha en los próximos días de gira y con todo esto dudo que Peter y Susan tengan tiempo luego. 

Nada de eso era novedad. Bueno, que hubiera hecho un perfume sí. Probablemente en su rostro se había notado la sorpresa que sintió al escucharlo. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender qué pretendía de él su primo. 

-Pues habla con ellos y diles que quieres verlos después de la reunión. No entiendo para qué tanto secretismo y tanto drama. 

Edmund respiró profundo. La paciencia no había sido nunca su fuerte y al parecer, seguía sin serlo. 

-Quiero presentar un perfume y habrá un tribunal de fragancias reunido. Todo lo que necesito es que se los des, sin que sepan quién lo hizo. Eso está en las normas, ¿no? Las leí cuando se las llevé a Peridan, no sabrán a quién pertenecen los perfumes. 

A pesar de todo, Edmund seguía siendo un inconsciente de cómo funcionaban las cosas. 

-Si meto un perfume que no está inscrito tendré que anular el proceso. 

Era su deber velar por el debido proceso de aquel sorteo. Sería su nombre el que firmaría que se había hecho el proceso sin falta. No podía pedirle que fuera en contra de eso. 

La mesera llegó con las tostadas para Edmund y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, aunque su primo se limitó a darle las gracias. Parecía concentrado, buscando otra posibilidad. 

-Bueno, ¿y si lo pones al final? Después de que evalúen el resto - propuso entonces.

-Para entonces podrás entrar tú mismo a la sala – señaló Eustace tomando dos tostadas del plato recién llegado. Edmund no protestó, pero se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablarle más cerca. 

-Sigues sin entender: quiero saber qué piensan del perfume sin que sepan que lo hice yo. 

-¿Hiciste un perfume? ¡Esas son excelentes noticias! – una fresca voz femenina interrumpió a Eustace antes de replicar. 

Alzó la mirada para ver cómo su novia sonreía maravillada a Edmund.

Eustace no pudo evitar suspirar. Su primo no podía saber cuando llegó a buscarlo allí que ese día esperaba a Jill, pero era la mejor aliada con la que podía contar. 

\---------------------- 

Oler café siempre ayudaba a recuperar el olfato, aunque en el caso de Lucy también la antojaba de tomarse uno pronto. Más después de esa agobiante reunión. Los perfumistas habían mandado su versión preliminar, la de algunos más acabada que otros. Eustace los presentaba por número y cada uno de ellos puntuaba. Peridan además recibía la tabla con la fórmula química de cada una, y Susan el nombre del producto, junto a la historia asignada. 

Estaban probando el último de los inscritos. Lucy cerraba los ojos y aspiraba profundo, lentamente, como si quisiera dejar que el olor la embargara por completo. Se concentraba en las sensaciones que producía. Era algo curioso, muchas personas no tenían sensibilidad para identificar esas cosas, pero ella era capaz de captar la frescura y alegría en la versión para niños que hizo su padre, o la suave dulzura y ternura del Narnia original, tan distinto a esa empalagosa muestra que acababa de probar. 

A juzgar por la cara de Susan, pensaba lo mismo. 

-Vaya cosa más dulce – exclamó su hermana arrugando la nariz con disgusto. 

-Susan – le reprendió con suavidad Eustace, frunciendo el ceño. – No pueden influenciarse. 

-No te preocupes – le dijo Lucy tendiéndole su hoja de evaluación. – Ya había acabado. 

Peridan por su parte miraba la fórmula con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-Es demasiado concentrado, saldría muy caro… Podré decir más después de las pruebas, pero no creo que sea factible. 

Le entregó a Eustace el formulario que debía llenar en la reunión, aunque como químico a cargo tenía que llenar otro más. Tenía una semana completa para revisarlos todos. Unánimemente el tribunal se había inclinado por el número 3, aunque tampoco al parecer de Lucy, estaba a la altura de su hermano. 

-Bien, eso sería – dijo Peter, quien había presidido la reunión y probado cada fragancia, aunque no votara. – No hay más inscripciones. 

Lucy suspiró mientras buscaba su bolso. Pasaría por un café y luego iría al laboratorio a ver a su hermano ausente. Los días anteriores había estado muy extraño, aunque no de una manera negativa. Era difícil de explicar. En lugar de alternar entre la frenética desesperación por crear y el letargo de aceptar que no iba a lograrlo en una temporada, Edmund había dado un cambio evidente. 

Estaba activo tiempo completo. Se levantaba temprano, trabajaba de firme en el laboratorio, almorzaba en un momento y regresaba a trabajar. Sin embargo, no había tenido problema en ir a un par de presentaciones suyas con la sinfónica y ofrecerse para ayudarla a preparar las cosas para su gira.

Lo cierto es que ella era quien había estado más evasiva. Se había volcado por entero en la gira para no pensar en Caspian y todo lo sucedido, cosas que inevitablemente venían a su cabeza cuando veía a alguien de su familia. 

Pero ese no era cualquier día. Edmund debía estar en su laboratorio mientras ellos estaban allí decidiendo quien sería el próximo en lugar de su hermano a quien la empresa familiar le produciría el perfume. 

Sin embargo, Eustace los detuvo. No parecía cómodo con lo que hacía. Lucy le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Peter, quien les hizo una seña de esperar a su vez. 

-Hay otra fragancia que no está inscrita.

Peter, Susan, Peridan y Lucy se miraron entre sí. Eustace, con la misma expresión de incomodidad les repartió las respectivas muestras. Todas seguían las normas del concurso. Quien las hubiera enviado sabía lo que hacía, lo extraño era que no estuviera inscrito. 

-Esto no es parte del concurso ya – declaró Eustace entregándoles los formularios extra. – Hubo un perfumista que no alcanzó a participar, pero rogó ser valorado para recibir retroalimentación por parte de los Pevensie. Significa mucho para él. 

Aquello no era muy propio de su primo. Eustace tenía un corazón bueno, Lucy nunca lo había dudado, pero no se caracterizaba por ser pródigo en actos de generosidad a extraños. 

Susan puso en voz alta sus dudas. 

-¿Por qué tanto interés de tu parte? 

Eustace torció el gesto. 

-Jill me lo pidió.

Su declaración valió una risita de Peter y de Susan. Ella misma no pudo evitar sonreír. Su amiga hacía lo que quería con su novio siempre. ¿Pero por qué perfumista estaría Jill dispuesta a interceder con Eustace? No le había comentado nada… 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la exclamación de sorpresa de su hermana mayor, quien acababa de oler su muestra. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados. 

Lucy abrió la suya e hizo otro tanto. Cerró los ojos, e inspiró. 

No estaba preparada para eso. 

El olor la inundó por completo, pero de una manera refrescante e invitadora. Una sensación de frescura la embargó. Era una fragancia ligera, no resultaba para nada recargada o empalagosa. En su segunda inspiración, se dio cuenta que seguiría con ese olor presente el resto del día, aunque estuviera muy lejos de allí. El aroma resultaba sencillo y refrescante, lo que le remitía a un sentimiento directamente: sinceridad. 

Sin embargo, tampoco era plana. Había matices y profundidad. Esos que le daban un toque de dulzura junto a algo de picardía y mucho de relajación. Además, estaba ese otro punto. Inspiró una tercera vez. No podía precisarlo. Era algo familiar, cercano, que produjo una sensación de añoranza en ella. 

La imagen de Caspian se formó en su mente, y abrió los ojos. 

Sus hermanos la miraban, esperando. Eustace, al otro lado de la sala, tenía una extraña expresión ansiosa. 

Peridan era el único que parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía con la menor de los Pevensie, concentrado en la tabla de ingredientes. Fue el primero en romper el silencio. 

-Una de las esencias la desconozco – señaló. – Tiene nombre de diseño particular. 

Susan, quien estaba sentada a su lado, se inclinó sobre su hombro para leer. Su rostro palideció y se incorporó de repente. 

-Es una de las esencias de Telmarian. – Soltó su muestra de perfume y miró a Eustace con enojo - ¡¿De quién es esto?! 

Lucy se dio cuenta en ese momento de que lo sabía. Sólo dos personas habían creado perfumes capaces de estremecer tantas fibras sensibles en ella. 

Una había muerto. 

-¡Edmund! ¡Es de Edmund! –declaró con un brote de alegría que nació de lo más profundo de su alma. Se volvió con un fuerte impulso y abrazó a Peter, quien todavía parecía incapaz de creerlo. - ¿Hace cuanto no olían algo así? 

Peridan sonrió ampliamente ante sus declaraciones, repasando la fórmula. 

-¡Creo que tiene razón, señorita Lucy! Es una fórmula super compleja para un resultado sencillo que logra totalmente su efecto. Esto tiene la marca de la casa. 

Eustace se vio sorprendido por un abrazo de la menor de los Pevensie. Lucy no podía controlarlo. La sensación de sincera y profunda alegría por Edmund la había invadido igual que el perfume. Su hermano había creado de nuevo. 

¡Había hecho una obra maestra! 

Se giró para encontrarse con las miradas incómodas de sus hermanos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Saben lo que significa esto para Edmund! 

Peter y Susan intercambiaron una mirada. Fue su hermana la que habló. 

-Lo que me pregunto, Lucy, es qué significa que Edmund haya usado una de las fragancias privadas de la empresa de Caspian. 

Su mente no había terminado de procesar eso. Su hermano, su exnovio… por eso había recordado a Caspian al oler la fragancia. 

Se giró hacia Eustace en busca de explicaciones, pero su primo se encogió de hombros. 

-Pregúntale a él – declaró señalando la puerta con la cabeza. 

Lucy no espero dos veces antes de dirigirse a la puerta. 

\---------------------- 

Edmund sospechaba que con el tiempo se generaba algún tipo de inmunidad a las impertinencias de su primo. O tal vez solamente la desconfianza de los otros había dejado de importarle. De cualquier forma, si la conversación de la mañana había salido bien era porque Jill le había salvado la tanda. Como si su primo pudiera decirle que “no” a algo que su novia le pidiera. 

Se había sentado entusiasmada a la mesa y le había preguntado por su nuevo perfume mientras se comía las dos tostadas que su novio había recuperado. 

Ella lo había entendido de inmediato. 

-Claro, quieres saber qué piensan realmente de la fragancia, y no lo que dirían porque tú llegues diciendo que creaste algo nuevo después de todo lo que ha pasado. Es totalmente comprensible.

Justamente aquello era. En el momento que tuvo la fragancia quiso compartirla con todo el mundo, pero lo había atenazado el miedo. Una cosa era decirle que no era bueno un perfume del que él mismo estaba renegando, como todo lo que había hecho en los últimos tiempos. Otra, muy diferente, era que lo miraran a los ojos y le dijeran con sinceridad que era mala o no estaba a la altura cuando a la legua se notaba que para él, era perfecta. 

No quería ponerlos en esa incómoda posición, ni a ellos, ni a él mismo. 

Jill lo había entendido a la perfección, y en poco tenía a Eustace prometiendo ayudarlo, siempre y cuando no violara el debido proceso que iba a certificar. Su novia lo había besado tras sus palabras. Edmund sonrió para sí recordando que Jill usaba Strange relationship de fragancia. 

Se había marchado después de desayunar con la promesa de su primo de ayudarle. Podía calificar aquella mañana como positiva, aunque últimamente todas lo eran. Desde que había hablado con Caspian y había creado el perfume nuevo, todo parecía haber cambiado. Hacer ese perfume no sólo había despertado sus musas, era como si gran parte de él hubiera seguido en letargo y hasta ahora se diera cuenta al abandonarlo. 

En aquel momento en particular, mientras esperaba en la puerta de afuera donde se llevaba acabo la reunión de los evaluadores del concurso, se sentía particularmente vivo. Sería la adrenalina en sus venas, excitada por la espera. 

Aquello podía salir mal. Estaba consciente de ello, pero realmente no creía que las cosas pudieran estar mucho peor para Lucy y Caspian. Conocía a su hermana, sabía que no estaba bien con el asunto, aunque fuera una valiente y se empeñara en seguir adelante con la frente muy alta, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en la gira que haría con la sinfónica. 

No estaba seguro de qué lo había hecho confiar en Caspian. Tal vez el hecho de haber sido víctima de un amor falso le hacía sentir que este era real. Tan verdadero que había sacado de su letargo a sus musas y había hecho su mejor perfume. 

Olió el contenido de la botella que llevaba en el bolsillo. 

Sí, era el mejor que había hecho. 

No podía señalar exactamente por qué, tomando en cuenta los grandes y palpables defectos de Caspian, pero le gustaba para su hermana. Creía realmente que el hombre sabría aprovechar una segunda oportunidad. El hecho de que renunciara a algo como los derechos de una de las esencias, sabiendo lo importante que era el negocio para él, era un inicio. Pero lo principal era lo que había visto en él en esos días. Amaba a Lucy. 

No pretendía ese día sin embargo que nada se arreglara, ni sabía si era realmente posible después de lo sucedido. Simplemente creía que su hermana merecía saber que alguien en el mundo, aunque fuera imperfecto como Caspian, la amaba de esa forma. Después de todo, sabía que su hermana podía apreciar la imperfección. Con él lo había hecho. 

No quería que todo quedara en la amarga escena del pasillo de su casa, con Caspian desconfiando de ella, mientras Lucy lo lanzaba fuera de su vida. No cuando a pesar de eso, había sido tanto lo bueno para ambos. 

Sonrió con burla. Vaya romántico perdido estaba hecho a pesar de todo. 

Lanzó otra mirada hacia la puerta del salón donde se estaba efectuando la reunión. Podría haber estado allí de haber querido, pero cuando Peter se lo propuso era superior a él. La idea de estar sentado en esa sala, rodeado por sus hermanos, oliendo perfumes de inferior calidad a los que él solía hacer, sabiéndose incapaz de hacer siquiera uno similar, habría sido superior a sus fuerzas. 

Bueno, su ego parecía bastante recuperado si podía tener pensamientos como esos. Sonrió para sí. Nadie le aseguraba que no llevarían un perfume realmente bueno al concurso, y sin embargo, ahora que tenía una nueva creación en sus manos, se negaba a pensar que algo pudiera ser mejor.

Sus hermanos no sabían que estaba allí, y tampoco Peridan, quien sabía que ejercería muy bien su papel evaluador. El único que sabía que esperaba justo al otro lado de la puerta, era quien manejaba la agenda de la reunión. El abogado que daría fe del debido proceso. 

Tenía su ironía en un momento así, depender de Eustace. 

Oyó movimiento dentro. Voces, luego el clic de la puerta al abrirse. 

Se giró y se encontró con su hermana menor mirándolo fijamente. 

-Tenemos que hablar – declaró la chica, y se alejó por el pasillo. 

Edmund suspiró, claro, la calidad de su perfume no sería su primer tema de discusión, se apresuró a seguirla, pero la voz de Peter lo detuvo. Se había acercado también a la puerta. 

-Tenemos que hablar - declaró en tono grave. 

Se giró para ver como su hermana continuaba sin esperarlo. Suspiró y miró a su hermano mayor. 

-Ella primero. 

Peter miró hacia el final del pasillo y asintió. Edmund sabía que no podía negarle eso. Asintió y corrió para alcanzar a su hermana, sin embargo a medio camino se giró para preguntar: 

-¿Te gustó? 

Su hermano no contestó, pero vislumbró un inicio de sonrisa en su cara. Corrió detrás de Lucy, quien ya había desaparecido, pero sabía bien dónde la encontraría.


	19. Chapter 19

A Lucy nunca le habían gustado especialmente las oficinas o los laboratorios de Aslan Frangances. Cuando iba allí de pequeña le gustaba estar sólo un rato con su padre y Edmund mientras mezclaban sustancias, pero luego se aburría cuando tenía que esperar mucho para oler algo nuevo.

Su madre era igual. Aunque amaba profundamente a su padre y admiraba su trabajo, no le gustaba estar encerrada en el edificio. Por eso siempre se escapaba a la azotea, y llevaba a Lucy con ella. Ese era el lugar favorito de ambas. 

El edificio no sería el más alto de la zona, pero tenía altura suficiente para poder ver bastante a la distancia, en especial el parque que estaba a unas cuadras. A la chica le gustaba particularmente al atardecer, porque se veía cómo el sol iba cambiando de tonalidades sobre los edificios y en las copas de los árboles del parque, hasta desaparecer.

En ese momento era mucho más temprano, y el sol de mediodía iluminaba la ciudad. Sin embargo, había una brisa bastante fresca a esa altura. De no haber estado tan turbada hubiera reparado en su propio estremecimiento de frío. 

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró para ver Edmund cerrarla detrás de él. Su hermano se acercó caminando despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella lo esperaba junto a la baranda que evitaba acercarse a las orillas de la azotea por varios metros. 

Se detuvo junto a ella sin decir nada. Querría saber primero cómo se lo había tomado. Por un momento, Lucy recordó a su hermano años atrás, la primera vez que hizo una fragancia solo y la hizo acompañarlo a enseñarla a su padre, dividido entre el miedo a que lo regañara por manipular químicos solo y el orgullo de lo que había logrado. 

Edmund había creado de nuevo. Su hermano estaba totalmente de vuelta. 

Sin previo aviso se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar un par de pasos. Lo escuchó reír un poco, sorprendido, y le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma. Lucy temió que sus costillas crujieran, pero no le importó tampoco. 

-¡Felicidades! – dijo la chica contra su oído y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se separó de su abrazo, pero lo tomó de las manos y lo miró llena de orgullo. – Es magnífico. Lo mejor que has hecho. 

Pudo ver el orgullo relucir en el rostro de su hermano, quien estrechó sus manos con fuerza.

-¿Eustace les dijo que era mío? 

Lucy negó de inmediato. 

-Yo lo supe. ¡No podía ser de nadie más! 

Sin embargo su sonrisa tembló al llegar a ese punto. Recordó cómo la esencia le había recordado a Caspian, y luego la pregunta de Susan. 

¿Qué significa que Edmund utilizara una de las esencias de su empresa? 

Esos pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su cara, porque Edmund dejó de sonreír y tras estrechar con cariño sus manos una vez más, las soltó. 

-Creo que te debo una explicación. 

Lucy también dejó de sonreír y asintió. Sintió la gravedad del momento. 

-Susan dice que una de las sustancias de tu fragancia pertenece a la empresa de Caspian. 

Edmund asintió a su vez y la miró a los ojos. 

-Así es. De hecho, diseñé esa fragancia en el laboratorio de Telmarian. – Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida, pero antes de que dijera nada, Edmund la interrumpió con un gesto. – Mientras escuchaba a Caspian hablar sobre ti. 

Lucy lanzó una exclamación ahogada y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

-¿Qué hacías ahí? 

Conocía a Edmund lo suficiente para estar segura de que sería sincero con ella. Sabía que era la mejor política posible con ella. Lo vio girarse, apoyando los codos en la baranda y el pie derecho en la base de la misma. Lucy recostó solo uno de sus codos, mirando directamente a su hermano.

Esperaba una buena explicación. 

-Tú no querías hablar con Caspian, y él parecía muy interesado en hablar… Quería saber qué tenía que decir. 

El ceño de Lucy se pronunció más y se volteó a ver en la misma dirección que su hermano, negándose a mirarlo directamente mientras controlaba su enfado. 

-Decidir si quería escucharlo o no era cosa mía. 

-No ibas a hacerlo – replicó Edmund. 

-No, no iba a hacerlo – confirmó ella cortante. Apretó los labios, no le gustaba enfadarse, pero empezaba a hacerlo.

-Por eso Caspian buscó hablar con Susan, pero ella no quiso escucharlo tampoco. 

-¿Y por qué tenías que escucharlo tú? – preguntó Lucy mirándolo de nuevo, ignorando por el momento la idea de que exnovio había buscado a su hermana. 

Edmund le sostuvo la mirada. 

-Porque creo que las personas merecen ser escuchadas después de equivocarse. 

Pudo ver la sinceridad en su mirada. Los ojos profundos y oscuros de su hermano habían perdido la expresión perdida y lejana que la droga les había dado. También parecía haber desaparecido la neblina de inseguridad y preocupación de los últimos tiempos. En su lugar, había una claridad que no había visto antes en él. 

-No tenía que hablar contigo sobre mí – declaró la chica. Se mordió el labio inferior, si era sincera, tenía curiosidad. 

-No quería hablar – dijo su hermano con un suspiro resignado. – Ya no. Había aceptado tu silencio. Sólo habló de lo que había sido… 

Tomó una de sus manos con suavidad. 

-Te ama, Lucy. El tipo tiene muchos defectos, pero ese perfume no podría haberlo inspirado otra cosa. 

La chica sintió una presión en el pecho y parpadeó con fuerza. 

-Eso no hace esto más fácil. Edmund, ya te lo expliqué, él… 

Su hermano asintió, como si no fuera necesario que continuara. 

-Lo sé, lo entiendo. Hay otros problemas más allá de si hay amor o no. El hombre no es una fuente inagotable de confianza, lo tengo claro, y es un adicto al trabajo que le amarga la vida. 

Así era. Ella no había dudado realmente de que la quería, aunque no supiera cuánto. ¿Pero de qué valía el amor, si ni siquiera con este podía dejar de desconfiar de ella? ¿Podría estar ella con alguien así? No estaba dispuesta a consentir algo como lo sucedido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edmund. No otra vez. 

-Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste a verlo? 

Edmund se encogió de hombros. 

-Quería saber qué tenía que decir. Si realmente te quería… y si estaba dispuesto a buscar su redención. – Estrechó su mano un poco. – La gente puede cambiar, Lucy. Aunque sea difícil. Aunque parezca imposible. Lo sé. 

¿Estaba su hermano abogando por Caspian? 

-¿Crees que él pueda? 

Edmund asintió. 

-Poder, puede. La pregunta es si querrá hacerlo. 

Lucy suspiró. Eso los dejaba exactamente en el mismo lugar.

-No debiste ir a verlo – dijo con un suspiro. – Pero creo que lo entiendo. Lo que es una lástima es que no puedas usar esa fragancia. 

Su hermano sonrió ligeramente. Lucy conocía esa expresión, había estado muriendo porque saliera el tema, estaba segura. 

-Puedo usarla. 

Lucy frunció el ceño. 

-Dijeron que era de las esencias exclusivas. 

Su hermano asintió. 

-Así fue hasta que Caspian nos cedió los derechos. 

¿Cómo? Su cerebro se negó a procesar eso por unos momentos. Luego empezó a hacerlo, pero muy despacio. Parecía imposible. 

-¿Caspian cedió a Aslan Fragances los derechos sobre una de sus esencias? 

-Eso mismo. – Su hermano no pudo ocultar la sonrisa más tiempo. – Eustace ya debe haberle dado los papeles a Peter. 

¿Qué pretendía Caspian? ¿Ayudar a su hermano o comprar su perdón con una esencia? Muchas emociones se agitaron en su interior, lo que su hermano probablemente notó, pues la tomó de los hombros, mirándola preocupado. 

-Caspian me dijo que quería que yo te lo dijera todo. Sabe que no quieres hablar con él, y lo acepta. – Agachó la cabeza buscando su mirada. – No espera nada a cambio de tu parte. Sólo que te guste el perfume. No seas tú la desconfiada ahora. Le costó mucho traerme los papeles y hablar conmigo. Sólo quería hacer algo bueno para ti. 

Lucy cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Un hecho irrefutable empezaba a formarse en su mente. No tenía otra opción. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y miró a su hermano. 

-Tengo que hablar con él –sentenció. Era el siguiente paso lógico de todo. No podía seguirse negando, tenía que hacerlo. 

Su hermano la soltó de los hombros, mirándola extrañado. 

-No querías hablar con él. 

La chica le dirigió una mirada ligeramente irritada. Cierto, no quería. Antes de que le dijera todo aquello. ¿Podía hacer otra cosa ahora? 

-Sabes que tengo que hablar con él después de esto. 

Edmund asintió, y de repente se vio un poco más satisfecho. 

-Al menos esperaba que quisieras hacerlo. –Ahí estaba su mirada traviesa de nuevo, pero Lucy no esperaba lo que iba a decirle. - Le pedí que sacara la tarde libre, aunque no le dije para qué. Debe estar en su casa, aunque no te espere a ti. 

Por un momento la embargó la sorpresa. ¿Sería posible? ¿Vería a Caspian de una vez? ¿Podría hablar con él y resolverlo todo? ¿Pero cómo…? Edmund. Todo era cosa de Edmund. Golpeó el brazo de su hermano, quien rió un poco. 

-¡Y la gente que te cree pacífica! 

-Montaste todo esto, ¿verdad? –Lucy resopló, empezaba a marearse de tantas emociones. - Esperabas que fuera a verlo después de que me dijeras todo. 

Edmund se sujetó el brazo como si le doliera el lugar en el que le había pegado. 

-Yo no monté nada – replicó sonriéndole culpable -, sólo propicié las cosas. Además, esperaba que quisieras verlo con sólo oler el perfume. Él pensó en ti al olerlo, esperaba que sucediera en la dirección contraria también. 

Era cierto. En el momento que la fragancia le había recordado el rostro de Caspian, la añoranza se había instalado en ella. 

Una conversación para limpiar el aire entre los dos, para que todo quedara claro. Podía con ello. Era lo que ambos necesitaban.

Tal vez Edmund tenía razón y debía dejarlo explicarse, o al menos intentarlo. Lo hecho no tenía justificación, pero al parecer, eso Caspian lo entendía. 

-Me voy – declaró Lucy finalmente. – Hablaré con él hoy. ¡Pero tienes que prometerme no inmiscuirte en nada más!

Su hermano la miró con cariño, todavía con un brillo travieso en los ojos. 

-Sólo puedo prometer actuar siempre pensando en tu bienestar, como haces tú conmigo. 

Lucy rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse se detuvo. En realidad ¿por qué no? Se giró sobre sus talones, se acercó a toda prisa a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Edmund la quería tanto como ella a él, por supuesto que podía perdonarle aquello. 

Antes de salir de la azotea pudo ver que su hermano sonreía. 

\------------------- 

Dentro de lo posible, había salido bastante bien. Eso significaba que no se había equivocado al pensar que su hermanita también extrañaba a Caspian y esa conversación pendiente que tenían le hacía falta. Era imposible saber cómo saldría el asunto, el empresario no era una persona fácil ni se le daban bien ese tipo de conversaciones, pero confiaba en que aquel encuentro fuera positivo para los dos.

A veces se preguntaba qué pasaría si viera a Jadis de nuevo. Alguna vez lo había pensado, no decirle nada a nadie y enrumbarse a la prisión. Una parte de él estaría altamente complacida de pararse delante de ella y dejarle ver que no pudo destruirlo. Pero a otra le dolería. La verdad, no veía que él pudiera sacar algo positivo de ese reencuentro. 

Suspiró mientras terminaba de bajar las gradas. No había tomado el ascensor porque tampoco tenía prisa en llegar a su siguiente destino, aunque sabía que le esperaba una conversación importante con sus hermanos. 

Peter esperaba de pie en el salón, mirando por la ventana con aire pensativo. Susan por su parte estaba sentada, leyendo una y otra vez los papeles que Eustace les había dejado. 

Edmund apoyó el hombro izquierdo en la puerta sin anunciar su llegada. 

-¿Realmente puedes imaginar lo que sería trabajar con Caspian? – comentaba la chica en ese momento. 

-No lo presenta como una condición, sólo como un ofrecimiento – replicó Peter. 

-Sí, bueno, ya me dirás tú cómo producir con las entradas actuales un perfume como este a la vez del que gane el concurso. 

-Perdona, la próxima vez que tenga inspiración para algo, pensaré en las finanzas de la empresa primero – comentó Edmund desde la puerta. 

Ambos hermanos se sobresaltaron y lo miraron, pero Edmund se limitó a sonreírles. En otra época aquello habría terminado en pleito seguro, pero ahora no quería discutir. Ese día, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se sentía en paz totalmente.

-¡No lo decía por eso! – Se apresuró a aclarar Susan. – Es magnífica, Ed. Me encantó desde el primer momento que la olí aunque no sabía que era tuya. 

La sonrisa de Edmund se acentuó. Ahí estaba la prueba de que había hecho lo correcto al lograr que Eustace les presentara así la fragancia. Su hermana acababa de admitir sin darse cuenta que habría estado dispuesta a que le gustara cualquier perfume que él les hubiera presentado, pero este le había gustado desde antes. 

-Sí, a todos se les notó en la cara que acaban de oler algo muy bueno – concordó Peter. – Lo probé después, también me gusta. Eso no está en discusión. 

De los cuatro hermanos, Peter era quien menos sentido del olfato tenía. Por supuesto que era capaz de distinguir un buen perfume de uno malo, pero no era tan sensible a las sutilezas de los aromas, como su madre solía llamarlas. Por eso prefería mantenerse al margen de las elecciones de aromas, tarea que su hermana menor había asumido con alegría. 

Edmund agradeció su comentario también. Sin embargo sabía que no lo esperaba para comentar si el perfume era bueno o no. Querrían hablar de lo que sucedía con Caspian. 

Cambió el peso de pierna, y tras pensarlo mejor, entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. 

-¿Por qué usaste una fragancia de Telmarian? – preguntó Peter directamente. 

Edmund desvió la mirada a la derecha un momento. No sabía si su hermano era consciente de lo mucho que se parecía a su padre interrogando. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no encogerse de hombros y en su lugar, responderle directamente. 

-Era la que necesitaba para ese perfume. 

Peter bajó la barbilla hacia su pecho, de manera que, si usara anteojos, lo hubiera visto por encima de estos. 

-Ese no es el punto, y lo sabes. 

-¿Cómo tuviste acceso a esta fragancia? – preguntó Susan sumándose a la conversación, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa. – Pronto abordaremos lo de estos papeles pero… ¿cómo? 

Edmund resopló. No iba a dejar que aquello acabara con su buen humor, se lo había propuesto. Siempre supo que habría explicaciones que dar. 

-Hice el perfume en su laboratorio, mientras hablábamos el día que fui a dejarle tu carta – miró a su hermano mayor al hacer la acotación. – Luego Caspian me entregó los papeles de la esencia. Yo no se la pedí, si eso te preocupa. 

La segunda acotación la hizo mirando a su hermana, cuyas mejillas se colorearon ante la alusión. 

-Pues no aprecio el hecho de estar en deuda con ese hombre de alguna forma – declaró levantando ligeramente la barbilla con dignidad. – No he olvidado lo que le hizo a Lucy, en nuestra casa. ¿Tú sí? 

Edmund ladeó la cabeza, como si valorara el comentario. 

-Creo que ahora conozco más de Caspian que tú. 

Peter chasqueó la lengua. 

-Eso es indiferente, lo importante es qué piensa Lucy. 

-¿Vamos a dejarlo comprar el perdón con una esencia? – Reclamó Susan – Tú viste la reacción de Lucy. ¿Dónde está ahora? 

Edmund revisó su reloj. 

-Supongo que camino a encontrarse con Caspian. 

Susan y Peter lo miraron con iguales expresiones de incredulidad, pero el mayor detuvo a su hermana levantando la mano cuando ella iba a alegar. 

-De acuerdo, Edmund. Explícanos qué está pasando… 

No le costó mucho hacerlo. Había pensado de antemano lo que les diría. Explicó su visita a Telmarian, la creación del perfume (omitiendo su previa conversación sobre Jadis) y cómo Caspian le había entregado los papeles de la esencia días después. 

-Es un regalo – les explicó tomando el frasco de perfume en sus manos. No se había sentado, para controlar su inquietud prefería mantenerse de pie. – Para Lucy, no para mí, o Aslan Frangances. Si ella quiere, tenemos los permisos para producirla. 

Susan lo miró todavía con la incredulidad escrita en la mirada. 

-Claro, y Lucy va a rechazar la posibilidad de producir un perfume hecho por ti, con lo mucho que te ha costado.

Edmund le restó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros, sin poder evitarlo. 

-Puedo crear más. – La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios era de las más sinceras y profundas que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Realmente creía lo que decía, lo sabía: el perfumista en él estaba más que vivo. – Además, este por sí solo no me costó.

Pudo ver la manera en que Peter rodaba los ojos al escucharlo. 

-Definitivamente estás de vuelta – comentó. Edmund sonrió con cierto deje de disculpa. Sabía que cuando lograba una buena creación, podía ponerse pesado con el tema. Le había prometido a Lucy una vez tratar de enmendarlo. – Caspian menciona en los papeles la posibilidad de colaboración con Aslan Frangances. ¿Te ha hablado al respecto? 

Sí, habían hablado del tema. Había visto a Caspian un par de veces más desde que le entregara los papeles de la esencia. En la segunda era cuando lo había convencido de sacar ese día libre si confiaba en él. 

-Es una respuesta a la propuesta de Aslan Fragances, pero sabe que es poco probable. Además, admite que dado a su historial trabajar con Susan puede resultar un poco… violento. – No pudo reprimir una sonrisita divertida, y notó para su deleite que a su hermana no parecía haberle sentado mal el comentario. – Sin embargo, aprecia lo que se hace aquí por las fragancias, y le gustaría colaborar en que esta vea la luz. Después de todo, está basada en él. 

Edmund notó como la mirada de su hermana mayor seguía el frasquito de perfume, sopesando si aquello era cierto. No podía sentirse más orgulloso que como se sintió en ese momento, al darse cuenta que Susan estaba valorando si realmente algo que le había parecido maravilloso podía estar basado en los sentimientos de ese hombre. 

Se anotó como un tanto personal la sombra que precedía al beneficio de la duda que apareció en ojos de su hermana mayor.

Peter asintió, mientras lo miraba evaluativo. 

-¿Crees que Lucy y él tienen posibilidades a futuro?

-No lo sé. No creo que ni siquiera ellos lo sepan, tienen que trabajar para lograrlo, como todo el mundo. 

-¿Entonces por qué propiciaste ese encuentro? – preguntó su hermano frunciendo el ceño pronunciadamente. 

Edmund se tomó un momento para ordenar las ideas antes de responder. 

-No los viste antes de todo esto, Peter. Cuando eran sólo una parejita normal empezando. Tampoco lo has escuchado hablar de ella. –Sonrió ligeramente. - Caspian la quiere, merece la oportunidad de enmendarse y ella la oportunidad de decidir si se lo permite. 

Sus hermanos intercambiaron una mirada que no supo interpretar bien, como si se preguntaran mutuamente si le creían. 

Finalmente, Susan suspiró y se giró a verlo. 

-Eres un romántico perdido – señaló, aunque el ceño de enojo en su frente había dado paso a uno más leve de preocupación. 

-De acuerdo – dijo Peter tras pensar un momento, ignorando el comentario de su hermana. – No podemos hacer nada hasta hablar con Lucy. Si ella así lo quiere, hablaré con Caspian. Somos incapaces de costear ambas producciones a la vez, y dimos nuestra palabra al convocar el concurso de que produciríamos al ganador.

Edmund asintió, no esperaba otra cosa.   
-Hemos roto la voluntad de papá - señaló Susan con tristeza. Ya sospechaba él que a su hermana le dolería enfrentarse a ese hecho a pesar de que había sido de las principales instigadoras por el bien de la compañía. 

Edmund puso una mano cálida sobre la suya. 

-No podía prever que a mí me costaría tanto sanar, ni que Caspian aparecería en nuestras vidas. Él entendería. 

Susan lo miró y sonrió ligeramente, lo que Peter tomó como seña de que era momento de dejar aquella conversación en buenos términos. 

-Dicho esto, creo que no podemos más que esperar a tener noticias de Lucy. ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar juntos para celebrar el nuevo perfume de Edmund? 

El menor de los Pevensie asintió, mientras Susan miraba los papeles sobre el escritorio. 

-¿No deberíamos discutir los papeles? 

Edmund la tomó de los hombros para llevarla hacia la puerta. 

-Ya Eustace los revisó y dijo que todo está legal. Vamos, deja que Lucy se preocupe por Caspian. Toma esto como una oportunidad de reponer mi celebración de cumpleaños. 

Peter los siguió de inmediato, recogiéndole a Susan su cartera y apagando la luz al salir, mientras opinaba a su parecer cuales eran los mejores lugares para ir a comer. Edmund sintió una vez más ese día, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo estaba bien. O al menos, después de que Lucy hablara con Caspian, lo estaría.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando Caspian había visto su número en el identificador había pensado que todo era una mala broma de Edmund. Si bien estaba en casa como le había prometido que haría, una parte de él insistía en pensar que no serviría de nada el plan que el perfumista de los Pevensie tenía y no le había querido comunicar con claridad. Peor aún, una parte más oscura de él insistía en que estaba burlándose de su ingenuidad por confiar en él. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción si quería creer que tenía aún la más mínima posibilidad de volver a hablar con Lucy. 

Pero no había sido ninguna broma. Era ella. Con voz seria y sin más que un “buenas tardes, Caspian, ¿crees que podamos vernos dentro de un rato?”, habían acordado encontrarse una hora después cerca de lago del parque al que solían ir a dar paseos cuando no iban al teatro. Dolía escucharla tan distante, aunque una parte de él se agitaba con regocijo sólo con escuchar su voz de nuevo. No escondía en ella lo dolida que se sentía. Sincera, como siempre lo había sido. 

Llegó temprano, pero se obligó a gastar tiempo lejos de allí, para llegar a la hora acordada. Sin embargo, siempre se adelantó cinco minutos. Estaba rodeando el lago hacia el lado donde había bancas cuando la vio. Estaba sentada en una de ellas, con la mirada perdida en el agua. Se detuvo un momento a contemplarla. 

Se veía tan determinada y tranquila a la vez que temió lo que sucedería al acercarse. Edmund había sido bastante claro: hablar con Lucy no sería fácil, y no podía prever el resultado. Aunque a esa altura, sólo pedía poder hablar con ella, poder aclarar las cosas… Rayos, realmente deseaba disculparse, por una vez en su vida. 

Pero ahora que la veía, se preguntaba si realmente podría conformarse solo con eso. 

Como si tuviera opción. 

Se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme y sin detenerse ni una vez más. Cuando estuvo a unos cuatro metros, ella levantó la vista y la fijo en él. La sonrisa de cortesía fue más dolorosa que si no hubiera sonreído del todo. 

-Hola – saludó ella primero, sin incorporarse a saludarlo. 

Él se detuvo a unos pasos y saludó igual, para preguntarle luego si podía sentarse. Al momento se encontró sentado a su lado, con pocos centímetros de distancia, pero la sentía más lejos de lo que habían estado nunca. 

-Me alegró que llamaras. 

La confesión sincera y llana salió de sus labios antes de pensarlo, incómodo ante el silencio. Lucy respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos. 

-Tenía que hacerlo después de hablar con Edmund. 

Caspian se debatió, ligeramente incómodo. 

-Bueno, no sé qué te habrá dicho o qué hizo, no quiso decirme qué planeaba. 

Lucy sonrió ligeramente. ¡Seguía siendo tan fácil leer en su rostro el cariño que sentía por su hermano!

-Edmund tiene ciertas tendencias teatrales. 

Él se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirarla. 

-Será cosa de ser artista. 

Ahí estaba, el orgullo de hermana se manifestó en todo su rostro. Una vez le había dicho que esperaba algún día que se expresara de él con tanto cariño como de su familia. Probablemente ahora era pedir demasiado. 

-Tengo que darte las gracias – dijo ella entonces, y su mirada volvió a fijarse en él. – Por la fragancia. Significa mucho, para Edmund y para todos nosotros. 

-No es nada – replicó él moviendo la mano como si quisiera alejar el asunto. – Sé lo importante que es para él haber creado otra vez. Y el perfume es para ti. 

Lucy negó y lo miró con firmeza. 

-También sabemos lo mucho que significa Telmarian para ti, no le restes mérito. Gracias. 

Lo decía en serio. Agradecía lo que había hecho como un gesto desprendido hacia su hermano más que todo, por eso estaba allí. 

-Entonces… ¿Me llamaste solo para darme las gracias? – Pudo sentir la amargura en sus propias palabras, pero no trató de contenerla. – Pudiste decirlo por teléfono. 

Al ver el cambio en la expresión de ella supo que nuevamente se había equivocado. Lucy frunció el ceño con fuerza, y su espalda se irguió un poco más recta. 

-Me gusta ir de frente, y creía que querías hablar conmigo. O eso me dijo Edmund. Pero si eso es todo, creo que podemos despedirnos ahora en buenos términos y dar esto por terminado. 

Se levantó, aunque no llegó a avanzar. Caspian tomó su mano con rapidez, y cuando ella se giró a verlo él le sostuvo la mirada. 

-Lo siento – dijo de inmediato. 

Lucy se detuvo, pero no se sentó. 

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con cierto deje de duda. 

Él jaló suavemente su mano, como una petición. 

-La lista es larga, sería mejor si te sientas. Por favor. 

Tras un momento que se le hizo eterno, la chica asintió y se sentó a su lado. 

-De acuerdo. – Lo miró un momento, como examinándolo, mientras él trataba de poner en orden sus ideas. Antes de que lo hiciera, ella suspiró. – No me tengas miedo, Caspian. Me conoces. Di lo que tengas que decir. Si vine a hablar contigo, es porque estoy dispuesta a escucharte. Lamento no haberte contestado antes pero… no habría sido buena idea, estaba muy dolida, y tú muy confundido. 

-Bueno, ahora lo tengo todo claro – declaró él de inmediato. Por lo que veía, si no hablaba pronto ella hablaría por ambos y daría por terminado su encuentro.

-¿Qué tienes claro? – preguntó ella con un deje de incredulidad que resonó en sus oídos. 

Se dio cuenta entonces que aun sostenía la fina mano de la chica entre las suyas y la estrechó con suavidad.

-Que te amo y eso es más importante que nada. –Ella hizo ademán de hablar, pero él la detuvo, continuando a toda prisa. Si no lo decía pronto no lo diría nunca. -Me equivoqué en grande, me dejé llevar por la desconfianza, pensé cosas terribles y te acusé a ti y a tu familia injustamente de cosas que no serían capaces de hacer. Permití que mi orgullo y mi soberbia destruyeran lo que teníamos y me merezco que me trates así. Pero tengo que decirte que lo siento. De verdad. Lo siento. Por todo eso. 

Se detuvo falto de aliento. Había hablado de manera atropellada a pesar de mantener la seriedad. Nunca antes había dicho cosas como esas. Lucy debía saberlo. Pudo ver como su mirada, que hasta el momento se había mantenido particularmente dura, se enternecía un poco. Parpadeó dos veces seguidas y su mano cálida estrechó la suya también. 

-Te creo. – Notó como tragaba grueso, como si le costara decir lo que estaba pensando. – Te conozco, Caspian. Tal vez no sabré todo sobre tu trabajo, pero a ti te conozco. Sabía que te darías cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas cuando lo pensaras en frío. 

Sus palabras le recordaron lo que le había dicho aquel día en la casa de su familia. 

-Dijiste que no te interesaría oír lo que tuviera que decir entonces. Cumpliste… 

Lucy inspiró profundo, levantando la barbilla. La brisa fresca de inicios de primavera agitó su cabello, haciendo que se despeinara un poco, pero no le importó. 

-Como dije… te conozco. 

Sus palabras lo golpearon un poco más que todas las anteriores. Soltó su mano frunciendo el ceño. 

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? 

Lucy lo miró ligeramente culpable.

-Tienes muchos problemas de confianza, Caspian. No acaban en esto. 

Fue el turno de él de levantarse de la banca. El frío de la brisa se le había colado entre los huesos con esas palabras. 

-Así que me das por perdido. Terminas con todo.

-¿Yo? – Sintió como se levantaba detrás de él. – ¡Tú lo terminaste todo, Caspian! 

Él se giró para encararla. El viento también estaba causando estragos con su propio cabello, pero no le dio importancia. 

-¡Y me arrepiento! Acabo de decírtelo. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar, Lucy. Sé que no va a ser fácil, sé que tengo problemas, no necesito que me lo digas, des media vuelta y te vayas. – Estaba respirando agitado y probablemente estaba echando todo a perder, pero no podía callarse. – No tienes ninguna obligación de quedarte o aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida, lo sé. Tampoco lo pretendo. Pero disculpa si me choca que contigo sólo tu hermano tenga posibilidad de redención. No me conoces realmente si no puedes darme el beneficio de la duda de que puedo conseguirlo. 

Lucy lo miró unos momentos, analizando sus palabras. Pudo notar que sus palabras la habían afectado, aunque no alcanzaba a entrever de qué forma. 

-Dijiste que me amas – replicó ella tras un momento. 

Él se volvió de nuevo, evitando su mirada. ¿Pensaba ignorar todo lo que acababa de decirle? 

-Sí, te amo. –Odiaba la amargura en su propia voz, pero no podía evitarla. Ni siquiera por orgullo. - Pero aparentemente no vale para nada. 

La chica se acercó despacio, y sintió sus dedos posarse sobre su brazo. 

-Yo también te amo. 

Sus palabras habían sonado simples y sinceras, pero cargadas de emoción contenida. Sin poder evitarlo se giró a mirarla de nuevo. Ella esperaba su reacción. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ante eso? Si no tomaba en cuenta la sensación de plenitud que lo había llenado con la declaración de sentimientos de Lucy, el vacío era mayor ahora que sabía que a pesar de eso, lo suyo no tenía remedio. 

Atrapó las delicadas manos de la violinista entre las suyas, y ella le sonrió tímidamente. Tenía los ojos brillantes. Estaba preciosa, con todo y el viento haciendo estragos entre ambos, y los pequeños remolinos de hojas a su alrededor. 

-Me voy en dos días – dijo ella tras unos momentos de silencio. La decepción se acentuó en su pecho con pesadez. Había tratado de interiorizar lo que Edmund le había dicho de pedir disculpas sin esperar ser perdonado ni conseguir algo a cambio, pero las últimas palabras de la chica le habían dado esperanzas en vano. Notó que ella buscaba su mirada, la cual él había rehuido al escuchar el plazo. – Tenemos una gira de la sinfónica, estaré fuera un par de meses, tal vez más. Es el proyecto de este cuatrimestre. 

Si esto era un adiós, no estaba seguro de concordar con la idea de Edmund de que era mejor tener algún tipo de cierre al dar las cosas por terminadas. Quiso soltar las manos de la chica, pero ella lo retuvo. 

-Necesitamos tiempo, Caspian – dijo ella con apremio, como si tuviera mucho interés en hacerle entender. – Tú necesitas tiempo para ti mismo, y yo necesito… espacio. No creo que podamos volver a lo que teníamos, no después de lo que pasó. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? 

Él se limitó a asentir. No se sentía realmente capaz de decir nada. Ella estrechó sus manos con cariño y sonrió ligeramente, como si tratara de infundirle ánimos. Suponía que en su propio rostro podría leer que estaba fallando estrepitosamente en ese propósito. 

-Pero no creas que no confío en que puedes cambiar, si te empeñas en hacerlo. Tal vez cuando yo regrese podemos darnos una oportunidad. –Dudó un momento, pudo notar como inspiraba profundo antes de continuar- No puedo prometerte que funcionará, ni tú a mí, pero… podemos intentarlo. 

¿Era verdad lo que escuchaba? Por un momento tuvo la idea de que Lucy estaba siendo piadosa y trataba de dejarlo con una esperanza para que poco a poco él fuera dándose cuenta de que no tenía sentido esperar. Pero no, ese no era su estilo. Ella era directa y franca. Más que nadie que hubiera conocido. 

Tras unos momentos se dio cuenta de que Lucy esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Él se limitó a asentir y dar un paso hacia atrás, soltando sus manos con cierta renuencia. Ella lo miró incómoda unos momentos, y luego, para su sorpresa, se acercó, apoyó las manos en uno de sus brazos y se impulsó para ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla. Suave, cálido… sincero. Caspian prácticamente podía oler la fragancia que Edmund había creado, aunque estaba seguro de que ella no la llevaba.

Se giró hacia ella, y sus miradas se encontraron. La vio dudar y tragar grueso, como si supiera que ahora tenía que girarse e irse, pero no se atreviera a hacerlo. Él le acarició la mejilla y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron. 

-Adiós, Caspian – susurró ella, y tras sentir como sus dedos estrechaban con suavidad su brazo, la sintió alejarse. 

Cerró los ojos, mientras la brisa helada lo rodeaba. No quería verla marchar.


	21. Chapter 21

Edmund a veces se preguntaba si el señor Tumnus tendría algo de brujo. De alguna forma, había puesto la gira justo en el momento preciso que Lucy iba a necesitarla, sin poder prever que así sería. 

Dos noches antes había llegado a su apartamento después de las nueve de la noche. Parecía haber llorado, pero estaba tranquila. Lo había abrazado con fuerza y le había preguntado si podía quedarse ese día. No había sido hasta horas después que le había contado la conversación que había mantenido con Caspian en el parque.

Estaba triste, pero tranquila, que era lo más importante. No habían hablado mucho más. Al día siguiente no la había visto, ella había estado ocupada preparando su viaje, y él había estado sumergido en el laboratorio con Peridan. Sin embargo, habían acordado almorzar juntos al siguiente día. Edmund la iría a dejar luego a la facultad, de donde saldría la buseta de la sinfónica para empezar la gira. 

Hablaron de todo un poco mientras comían. Desde sus desventuras tratando de cerrar la maleta hasta el disgusto mayúsculo que tenía su primo Eustace ante la idea de no ver a Jill prácticamente durante dos meses, a pesar de que pensaba viajar a ver las presentaciones que pudiera. 

Había estado pensando cómo sacar el tema de Caspian, pero no quería echar a perder el último almuerzo con su hermana antes de meses de separación por la gira. Podrían hablarlo de camino a la facultad. El día anterior había hablado por teléfono con el dueño de Telmarian. Sonaba cansado, probablemente había dormido mal. 

-¿Has hablado con Caspian? 

La pregunta lo sobresaltó al punto de atragantarse. Tosió contra la servilleta, inseguro por un momento de si no habían sido sus propios pensamientos los que le jugaban una mala pasada. Sin embargo, su hermana lo miraba expectante. Realmente había hecho una pregunta.

-¿Perdona? 

Lucy sonrió ligeramente, con su mirada cubierta por un velo ligeramente triste. 

-Caspian. Te preguntaba si hablaste con él. 

Aquello era incómodo. Sí, habían hablado, pero no creía que fuera apropiado decirle a su hermana lo que el hombre le había dicho esta vez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien le había hablado como un amigo. Con los problemas de confianza de Caspian le parecía un avance tremendo. Sin tener ya la menor expectativa de que pudiera ayudarlo en algo con Lucy, el hombre había declarado su tristeza, pero también sus planes. 

Planes. Futuro. Eran palabras que llenaban a Edmund de esperanza, tanto como el hecho de que por una vez en mucho tiempo, la gente se apoyara en él, y no al contrario. 

-Sí. Ayer. – Al notar la mirada interrogante de su hermana suspiró. – Está como podrías esperar… Triste, pero acepta tu posición. No le queda otra. 

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada por encima del hombro derecho de izquierdo de su hermano. 

-¿Pero lo entiende? 

Edmund reprimió una sonrisa. Si supiera… 

-Sí, y me parece que mejor de lo que crees. 

Su hermana frunció el ceño. Al parecer había entendido la frase diferente a lo que él había pretendido. En lugar de darle una pista de esperanza, parecía molesta. 

-No cree que yo confíe en él. ¿Sabes? Como siempre, no confía. Parece ser que doy la impresión de creer que sólo tú puedes cambiar. 

Edmund sonrió con orgullo. 

-Soy un caso especial. 

Un asomo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica. 

-Lo eres. 

El perfumista se inclinó por encima de la mesa, mirando con intensidad a su hermana. 

-¿Pero sí lo crees? Que Caspian puede cambiar. 

El silencio que acompañó la pausa después de su pregunta era respuesta suficiente. Vio como el pecho de su hermana subía y bajaba en un suspiro. 

-Me gustaría tener más fe en ello. Lo veo difícil. 

-Cambiar nunca es fácil – le aseguró él. – Lo único que ayuda es saber que alguien confía en uno, como tú lo hiciste conmigo. 

Lucy asintió, dejando su tenedor de lado. Bueno, siempre le había arruinado el apetito. Sin embargo le dirigió una mirada determinada. 

-Necesito tiempo y espacio. Hay mucho en juego… - Sonrió ligeramente, aunque no era alegría lo que teñía su rostro. Tal vez sí había después de todo rastros de esperanza en ella sobre Caspian. – Cuando regrese, creo que será más fácil. 

Edmund asintió. El tiempo sería bueno para todos, en especial si lo conversado con el exnovio de su hermana el día anterior no era un delirio momentáneo y se mantenía en pie. Justamente eso era lo que necesitaban: tiempo. 

-No puedo discutir eso. Nada ha sido mejor para mí que el tiempo. 

Lucy sonrió sinceramente. No sabía si su hermana era consciente realmente de cómo su fe ciega en él lo había ayudado. 

-Me alegra mucho verte así últimamente – declaró ella para su sorpresa. – Estás tan cambiado… Te confieso que en otro momento hubiera dudado sobre irme de gira. 

Aquella declaración lo incomodó un poco. Peter tenía razón después de todo. Había estado limitando a su hermana menor todo ese tiempo. ¿Pero qué hubiera sido de él sin ella? La resarciría. Claro que lo haría. 

-Me siento mucho mejor… - Admitió. Era verdad, lo podía sentir en todo su cuerpo. Su mente estaba tranquila. Al fin parecía encontrar algo parecido a la armonía. – Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, siento que estoy en movimiento de nuevo. Ya no estoy estancado. 

Una oleada de emoción lo recorrió. Tal vez para otros resultaría ridículo, pero para él el mundo había vuelto a tornarse un lugar esperanzador. La idea de que pasaría un par de meses al menos sin ver a su hermanita tiró por tierra su propósito hasta ese momento de no contarle nada. Se reafirmó en la silla, irguiéndose. La miró a los ojos, y notó que la curiosidad había surgido en ellos por su actitud. 

-Tengo planes, Lucy. Planes reales. No esas fantasías de grandeza que tuve con Jadis que no iban a ningún sitio. – Sintió la boca reseca, pero no se detuvo a tomar agua. Intentó tragar saliva antes de proceder a explicarse. – Ahora que sé que puedo crear, que aún está en mí… es hora de seguir lo que dejé hace tiempo sólo porque era difícil. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pudo notar la confusión en sus ojos. 

El entusiasmo de compartir lo que había estado pensando se apoderó de él.

-Estoy trabajando con Peridan. Trabajando en serio, en química. –Notó la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermana, por lo que se precipitó a explicarse. - Será un quebradero de cabeza, pero estoy repasando todo lo que nunca entendí y ya olvidé. Volveré a la universidad el próximo año, sé que siempre he dicho que lo haré, pero ahora lo siento de verdad. Voy a hacerlo, y tengo que repasar para lograrlo. La compañía no necesitará fragancias nuevas por un tiempo mientras trabaja con el ganador del concurso y con tu perfume ahora que le dijiste a Peter que aceptara el trato. Mientras tanto estudiaré, esta vez no porque papá quiere… sino porque yo quiero. 

La sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro de su hermana hizo latir una intensa calidez en su pecho. 

-¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó Lucy alcanzando su mano por encima de la mesa y estrechándola con cariño. 

-Pero no creas, también me daré unas vacaciones. – Rió cortamente. Se sentía tranquilo. Feliz. Hacía unos meses todavía le había parecido imposible volver a sentirse así. – Estos meses han sido muy desgastantes. Ayudaré a Peridan con las fórmulas de ambas fragancias y en la etapa de producción en masa me daré un tiempo. 

Durante esos años infernales había deseado ver a su hermana dedicarle esa mirada orgullosa que le dedicaba ahora sabiendo que se la merecía. No habían sido pocas las veces que su orgullo le había producido culpa cuando se sentía estancado en el mundo, un fraude que no había alcanzado las expectativas que tenía en él. Pero ahora… Era diferente. 

Lo había logrado. 

-¡Tienes que contarme todos tus planes! – Lucy tomó su cartera después de mirar el reloj. Estaban justos de tiempo. – Podemos hablarlo de camino. 

Tras pagar caminaron hacia el parqueo. Lucy se guindó de su brazo sugiriéndole lugares a los cuales ir en las vacaciones que se daría, no sin antes amenazarlo de que debía ir a ver alguna de las presentaciones de la gira. 

-Podrías navegar – le sugirió cuando estaban cerca del auto ya. – El velero de Caspian es una maravilla. Tal vez podrías convencerlo de salir de la oficina y salir con él. 

Edmund se detuvo y la miró sorprendido. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haría eso? 

Lucy se ruborizó, y una sonrisa culpable apareció en su rostro. 

-Lo siento, ya que últimamente parecen tan amigos… - Se mordió el labio inferior dudosa, pero luego continuó. – Eres probablemente el único amigo de Caspian. Seguirás pendiente de él, ¿cierto? 

Así que era eso. Edmund tuvo que esforzarse por evitar sonreír. 

-¿Pregunta o petición? 

El sonrojo de su hermana se intensificó. 

-Ambas, supongo. 

Edmund sonrió entonces y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola a él mientras seguían avanzando hacia el auto. 

-No te preocupes, cuidaré a Caspian para ti. 

Su hermana rió ligeramente, aunque sabía que la situación tenía que dolerle todavía. Él por su parte sabía que la calidez que sentía no tenía que ver con la cercanía de su hermana, todavía abrigada como si el invierno no hubiera pasado. 

Era la calidez de saber que ahora los demás podían contar con él.


	22. Chapter 22

Las reuniones habían sido agotadoras y el proceso extenuante, pero estaba hecho. Todavía tenía dudas, y por la expresión seria de Susan Pevensie antes de salir de la sala, estaba seguro de que ella también. Pero a Peter Pevensie no le había temblado el pulso para firmar. Cuando Eustace Scrubb guardó los papeles la inquietud se apoderó de Capian una vez más.

No había sido una decisión a la ligera, pero era probablemente la más arriesgada de toda su vida. Lo más extraño de todo era que a pesar de las muchas posibilidades de que aquello saliera mal, una parte de él estaba tranquilo.

Se despidió con un apretón de manos de Peter. A su hermana, al otro lado del salón, le dirigió un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza como despedida, el cual ella correspondió con un vago amago de sonrisa.

Bajó en el mismo ascensor que Eustace, quien no había desmerecido la descripción que en su día le habían hecho de él. Le comentó un par de detalles y fechas antes de que llegara al piso que estaba buscando.

Por suerte fue rápido.

Como había esperado, Edmund estaba en el laboratorio, aparentemente muy concentrado con un libro, aunque la cantidad de instrumentos que lo rodeaban le sugería que no se había conformado con estudiar teoría.

Levantó la vista al escucharlo llamar a la puerta y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entrara, mientras elegía un lápiz para dejar dentro del libro, marcando el lugar por el que iba.

-Tu primo está de un humor insoportable – comentó al entrar, mientras ponía su maletín sobre el lado vacío de la mesa de trabajo de Edmund.

-Tú más que nadie debería entenderlo. Yo no lo culpo. La gira va a cumplir ya los dos meses, y todo este trabajo que le han dado ustedes no le ha dejado mucho tiempo de fugarse a ver a Jill. – Le dirigió una mirada divertida mientras añadía con risa contenida. – Y créeme, lo mejor del carácter de Eustace, es ella.

Caspian suspiró. Casi los dos meses ya.

-Bueno, el trabajo ha terminado. Oficialmente somos socios.

No había podido llegar a definir la mirada que le dirigía Edmund en momentos como esos. Era una mezcla de preocupación y satisfacción. La primera vez que le había sugerido la idea había sido por teléfono, al día siguiente de hablar con Lucy en el parque. Parecía una locura, pero no veía otra salida.

Se habían reunido para discutirlo un par de veces, y finalmente Edmund había accedido a ayudarlo a tratar con Peter. Sospechaba que había estado dispuesto a hacerlo desde el inicio, pero había querido probar su convicción con la idea. El mayor había sido más difícil de convencer en un inicio sobre sus intenciones, pero finalmente había visto que el trato era beneficioso para ambos y había aceptado los argumentos de su hermano menor de permitir a Eustace estudiar la propuesta. Aunque era consciente de que sin la luz verde para trabajar con él que Lucy le había dado antes de marcharse a la gira ningún intento hubiera tenido resultado.

-¿Y cómo te sientes? Le acabas de dar poder a Aslan Fragances sobre Telmarian en el país.

Eso había hecho. Después de pelear para que su tío no robara impunemente el legado de su padre, lo había puesto en manos de un hombre que hasta hace unos meses no era más que un extraño. Peor, la competencia.

-Telmarian aún es mía, y voy a administrarla, pero no solo – le recordó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Tampoco había regalado la compañía. Era una sociedad. Un convenio de colaboración. Aslan Fragances necesitaba liquidez, y él necesitaba escapar de su adicción al trabajo.

Necesitaba tiempo para vivir.

-Lo sé, lo sé… - replicó Edmund con cierta impaciencia. Todo el trámite legal le había parecido demasiado engorroso, y no se había molestado en ocultarlo. – Pero hasta hace poco Telmarian era todo para ti.

Eso era lo que había cambiado. Telmarian no lo era todo. Ahora estaba Lucy, y más aún, por extraño que pareciera, estaba él mismo. Si bien antes no había sido un apasionado de su trabajo, ahora no era suficiente. Ni siquiera se acercaba a serlo. Nunca le había gustado lo que hacía, pero ahora la insistente pero dulce voz de Lucy diciéndole que no tenía que sacrificar su felicidad lo perseguía.

-Las cosas cambian – declaró.

Sin embargo no se sentía totalmente cómodo. Sabía que Edmund lo notaba. Era extraño que en poco tiempo el perfumista hubiera llegado a conocerlo tanto, y más aún, que él hubiera llegado a confiar en él.

Precisamente eso. Confiar.

-Tienes miedo – concluyó Edmund mientras rodeaba la mesa para acercarse un poco más a él. A unos pasos apoyó el codo en la mesa de trabajo, inclinado hacia un lado, observándolo.

Caspian frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué?

Edmund chasqueó la lengua, al tiempo que negaba.

-Es un paso gigante que confíes lo más importante de tu vida en otras personas, pero negarte lo difícil que es no ayuda en nada.

Cierto. Una vez más, lo que el perfumista decía era verdad. Se sentó con desgana en la silla de trabajo vacía que estaba cerca de él, y bajó la mirada.

-No tengo ninguna garantía de que funcionará. Podría ser una catástrofe.

Edmund apoyó el otro codo en la mesa, mientras lo miraba con simpatía.

-Podría serlo.

Siempre se lo había dejado claro. Podía salir mal. Por eso precisamente era un acto de fe más que de confianza. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control. La sensación de inseguridad no le gustaba nada. Le dirigió una mirada acusadora al menor de los varones Pevensie.

-No me estás animando.

La sonrisilla irónica divertida que ya conocía bien apareció en el rostro de Edmund.

-No es mi trabajo.

Caspian sonrió a su vez con cansancio. Esos meses habían sido maratónicos. No tanto por la parte legal, que había sido más trabajo de sus abogados, sino por su debate interno. A ratos se preguntaba cómo se tomaría su padre lo que estaba haciendo, aunque Cornelius le había dicho claramente que para su padre la prioridad habrá sido siempre que él fuera feliz. Atado veinticuatro horas y siete días a la semana a Telmarian no lo era.

-No sé que va a pensar Lucy de esto. Aún me preocupa que crea que estoy comprando la entrada a su familia.

Edmund chasqueó la lengua una vez más.

-No seas ridículo. Te conoce. Hace unos meses hubieras sido incapaz de hacer esto. No supo hasta tiempo después de conocerte a lo que te dedicabas, pero siempre ha sabido lo que significa para ti el trabajo.

Hasta hace poco era toda su vida. En una de sus ocasionales fugas de la tensión y el estrés del trabajo por medio de la música había conocido a la chica que le cambiaría la vida. Ahora lo que estaba haciendo iba mucho más allá de ella. No tenía ninguna garantía de que lo suyo funcionaría de nuevo, pero él no podía seguir siendo el mismo con o sin ella.

A pesar de la inseguridad sobre lo que había hecho, tenía otra sensación.

Alivio. Libertad.

-No todo puede ser trabajo. Ya no.

Edmund sonrió con orgullo y se incorporó para quitarse la gabacha de laboratorio.

-Eso merece ser celebrado. ¡Vamos!

Caspian le dirigió una mirada indecisa que lo hizo detenerse. Lo vio suspirar y meterse las manos en los bolsillos para verlo con paciencia.

-Estará orgullosa de ti.

Le gustaría estar seguro de eso. Se levantó tomando su maletín.

-No creo que se refiriera a esto cuando le pidió a tu hermano que confiara en mí y tomara la fragancia que les cedía para tu perfume.

Edmund esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa cargada de cariño, propia de él cuando hablaba de su hermana menor.

-Lucy hace magia sin saberlo.

Caspian tenía que concordar con eso, pero no era la única. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento el hermano de su exnovia se había colocado en su vida de la manera que le había hecho.

-Tú también haces algo de magia, y no sólo con las fragancias.

Lo sorprendió la reacción en el chico. A veces olvidaba que era menor que él, pero en ese momento que lo miró con sorpresa y algo parecido a orgullo mezclado con incredulidad fue muy consciente de eso. Por primera vez pensó también que al permitirlo ayudarlo de esa forma, él también estaba ayudando al hermano de Lucy.

-Bueno – dijo el chico reponiéndose, aunque el orgullo seguía presente en sus facciones. – Déjame hacer un acto de magia más.

Caspian lo miró con curiosidad sin entender, viendo cómo se acercaba a uno de los muebles del laboratorio y sacaba un pequeño envoltorio. Se lo tendió y él lo tomó dudoso. Pesaba, era pequeño y frío.

Cuando abrió el paquetito y miró el contenido no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Le lanzó una mirada de interrogación al creador de fragancias, ¿cómo había conseguido hacer aquello en tan poco tiempo? ¡Normalmente tomaría meses lograrlo!

Edmund se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió satisfecho. Caspian iba a convencerse de que los Pevensie hacían verdadera magia.

\------------------

La gira se había extendido un par de semanas más. Había sido un éxito a pesar de algunos incidentes propios de ese tipo de viajes. Era su última función en esa ciudad antes de pasar al penúltimo destino de la gira. Terminarían con un concierto en el propio campus de su facultad, donde Edmund, Susan y Peter le habían prometido llegar.

Esos meses habían sido justo lo que necesitaba. Entre las prisas de trasladarse y prepararse en cada sitio, junto al tiempo que tomaban para salir a conocer los lugares que visitaban, había estado muy ocupada. Jill y ella lo habían pasado genial, y tenía ya una maletita extra con los recuerdos que había ido comprando para su familia.

Ninguno de sus tres hermanos había querido contarle nada sobre el negocio mientras estaba fuera. Se habían limitado a informarle que la producción de ambas colonias estaba en marcha y que encontraría novedades al volver. No sabía de qué se trataba, aunque sabía por Jill que Eustace había estado desbordado de trabajo.

Había hablado con Edmund todas las semanas. No necesitaba que le contara al detalle lo que estaba haciendo para saber, por el tono vibrante y entusiasmado de su voz, que estaba muy bien. En ocasiones sonaba cansado, pero nunca desanimado. Por lo que le había dicho su repaso de química intensivo iba bien. Tenía muchos vacíos en la materia, pero Peridan se estaba volcando en ayudarle. No le extrañaba, el hombre había sido muy amigo de su padre y le tenía mucho cariño a su hermano.

Pero Edmund no quería hablar de él. Siempre quería escuchar sobre el recorrido de la gira, los lugares que iba conociendo y las presentaciones. A cambio le contaba poco sobre sus hermanos y el negocio, pero sí que le hablaba de las personas queridas de Aslan Fragances y del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba Eustace sin Jill.

Nunca le mencionaba a Caspian a menos que ella le preguntara. Tampoco entonces le había dicho demasiado. Estaba bien, tenía un proyecto entre manos pero ya se lo contaría él cuando la viera, no pensaba arruinarle la sorpresa. Como le había prometido, mantenía contacto con Caspian y al parecer incluso había salido algunas veces con él en el Velero del Alba.

A Lucy le gustaba lo que escuchaba. Por su hermano, y por Caspian. Ahora, dos meses después, tenía realmente esperanzas de que al regresar, tendrían una nueva oportunidad. Entre ciudad y ciudad había ido dejando a trozos el dolor de lo sucedido y empezaba a plantearse el futuro.

Tal vez había posibilidades. Tal vez realmente Caspian estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, y en ese caso ella debía hacer otro tanto. Podría ayudarlo si él quería ser ayudado. Ahora no sería un empezar de cero. Se conocían un poco mejor y si lograban aprender de lo sucedido…

Era increíble como ese tipo de pensamientos se colaban en su mente en medio del ajetreo del día a día. En ese mismo momento, mientras terminaba de retocar las sombras en sus párpados, a minutos de salir a escena, se encontraba pensando justamente en ello. Mientras su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, trataba de no dejarse llevar por la imaginación.

Justo estaba convenciéndose de ello cuando un delicioso olor a flores naturales alcanzó su olfato. Se giró para mirar a su alrededor, en busca de la procedencia del aroma, de manera que pudo ver al señor Tumnus acercarse con un gran arreglo floral, directo hacia ella. Era un precioso ramo de rosas de color vino.

-Para Lucy Kirke Pevensie – dijo al acercarse y ponerlo sobre la mesita frente a ella, tapándole el espejo.

Sus compañeros la rodearon con curiosidad. Jill se apresuró a dispersarlos recordándoles que tenían poco tiempo para estar listos, mientras el señor Tumnus le sonreía a Lucy con complicidad.

-Vino de amor e interés verdadero – le susurró tras guiñarle un ojo. – Y ya sabes: flores antes de la actuación…

-…visita después de la actuación – completó ella por él, con la garganta reseca.

El hombre asintió y se retiró con discreción. Lucy pudo notar la mirada curiosa de Jill a su lado, pero no se giró a mirarla. Toda su atención estaba sobre el precioso arreglo floral. Sólo una persona podría habérselo mandado.

Tras dudarlo unos momentos buscó la tarjeta, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con que no había. Sin embargo, en medio de las flores, en el mismo centro del arreglo, había una pequeña botella de color azul oscuro.

Sintiendo un estremecimiento de emoción la tomó con delicadeza y la levantó a la altura de sus ojos. Era vidrio liso, que al ser atravesado por la luz del bombillo sobre el espejo de maquillaje se refractó en distintos tonos de azul. En letras estilizadas rezaba un nombre que no conocía hasta entonces: Healing love. En letras más pequeñas, en el extremo inferior rezaba Aslan Fragances & Telmarian.

Por poco estuvo a punto de resbalársele entre los dedos de la impresión. Al levantar el fino taponcito de vidrio, aquella fragancia tan especial que había olido solo una vez la inundó. La última creación de Edmund. Fue entonces cuando estuvo segura de todo.

Esa noche, Lucy Pevensie realizó su mejor interpretación de violín hasta esa fecha. El arco del instrumento viajó con precisión, arte y corazón toda la noche, y cuando interpretó el romance para violín y orquesta no.1 en sol mayor de Beethoveen, lo hizo para ese hombre que sabía estaba allí para escucharla. Terminada la función, fue la primera en volver al camerino y estar lista para salir. Jill prometió encargarse del ramo.

Corrió a la salida de los artistas segura de que lo encontraría.

No se equivocó.

Caspian estaba allí, vestido totalmente de negro, con una rosa vino en la mano. Miraba con tanta intensidad la puerta por la que ella salió que parecía haberla estado convocando con el pensamiento.

Al mirarlo el impulso que llevaba desapareció de golpe. Se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo, mientras algunas personas rezagadas que habían acudido a la función terminaban de marcharse por esa calle, ignorando que pasaban junto a la violinista que había hecho los solos de la noche.

Podía sentir un delicioso cosquilleo de anticipación apoderándose de ella, mientras Caspian al otro lado continuaba mirándola. Finalmente, cuando los últimos transeúntes se alejaron, Lucy se acercó caminando despacio. Pudo notar en la mirada del hombre el mismo nerviosismo que tenía ella en ese momento, la sensación de estar a un paso de echarlo todo a perder o arreglarlo definitivamente.

-Hola… - Saludó él con voz baja y grave.

-Hola – Respondió ella de la misma forma.

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y luego él le acercó la rosa. Ella la tomó, la olió, y después al mirarlo otra vez, sonrió.

Esa sonrisa lo definió todo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta habían terminado de acortar distancias y estaban inmersos en un estrecho abrazo. Podía sentir las manos de Caspian presionándola contra él, al igual que el suspiro de alivio que salió de sus labios después de inspirar profundamente. La fragancia diseñada por Edmund los rodeó a los dos

-Temía echarlo todo a perder viniendo – susurró contra su oído.

Ella negó y se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos sin soltarlo.

-¿Aslan y Telmarian? ¿Es cierto?

Caspian asintió. Esta vez no la asaltó ninguna duda de que quisiera comprar su perdón de alguna forma. Podía verlo en sus ojos que la miraban con intensidad, brillantes y limpios. Aquello era real. No solo las rosas, el perfume, incluso la fusión. Era algo más profundo.

Un cambio en él. En ella. En ambos.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo, poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, Lucy supo que hacían lo correcto. Era el momento.

Una oportunidad real por la que ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia completa. Fue muy especial escribirla y quería tenerla en AO3 también. ¡Gracias por pasarse, me encantaría saber qué les pareció!


	23. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de terminada la historia me pidieron en una actividad una viñeta basada en ella. Funciona de maravilla como epílogo a la historia, así que la añado aquí mismo. Edmund-centric. Ubicado años después.

Contemplar las manchas de químicos en sus manos lo tranquilizaba. Peridan le recordaba siempre la necesidad de utilizar guantes pero él lo olvidaba hasta que sentía el resquemor en la piel. Era agradable. En el centro probablemente le hubieran señalado que mantenía conductas autolesivas, pero no era eso. No le gustaba el dolor por el dolor. Era un recordatorio. Una señal de que seguía trabajando y luchando. Lo estaba logrando.

Se talló el abrigo y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía que darse prisa. Dentro de poco tendría que volver a casa, cambiarse y dirigirse al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el acto oficial. Susan probablemente esperaba que estuviera perfecto. Sabía que había organizado una fiesta sorpresa para después de la ceremonia y tendría que estar presentable.

Sonrió para sí al pensar en lo mucho que su hermana mayor debía haberlos mortificado a todos para que no le permitieran saber de aquella fiesta. Como si no la conociera. Por suerte, sabía que ella también lo conocía y no habría más invitados que aquellos con quienes realmente podría tener interés en compartir: Peter, Susan, Eustace, Jill, y por supuesto Lucy, Caspian y el pequeño Rillian…

En unas horas estaría en un auditorio abarrotado de gente dispuesta a aguantar una tediosa ceremonia de dos hora solamente por lo que significaba, ya fuera para ellos mismos o para la gente que querían a la cual estarían acompañando en ese momento. Luego estaría al abrigo del calor de su familia en la antigua casa, donde Lucy les prohibiría a todos hablar de trabajo, Peter intentaría sin éxito relajarse, Susan se estresaría por el orden de servir las comidas en la mesa, Jill controlaría con mimos la lengua de Eustace y Caspian no pararía de hablar de las hazañas de su pequeño bebé.

Pero necesitaba hacer algo primero.

Por eso estaba en aquel inhóspito lugar. El frío se le colaba por los huesos a pesar de que el otoño aún tenía restos de la calidez del verano. La rigidez se extendía por su cuello. No había necesidad de pasar por eso. Lo sabía. Tiempo atrás había cerrado esa puerta de su vida. Por días se había ahogado en su propia oscuridad, por meses había marchado a tientas por el confuso camino. Por años había luchado contra las secuelas.

Todos creían que era algo del pasado. En realidad lo era. Pero Edmund era dolorosamente consciente que pasado no era sinónimo de inexistente. Sentía la sombra allí. Lejana, superada, pero real.

Eustace había tenido que cobrar un par de favores para darle aquella oportunidad. Edmund sabía que Jill no le permitirá revelar nada al respecto. No le gustaría soportar la reacción de ninguno de sus hermanos si se enteraran de aquello. La furia de Peter, la cólera de Susan, la preocupación desmedida de Lucy.

Su padre se había encargado años atrás de evitar aquello. Edmund había prestado declaración de manera privada, no había llegado hasta las últimas instancias. No había estado listo entonces.

Necesitaba confirmar que ahora lo estaba.

Los guardias del lugar eran sombríos y miraban con la misma expresión de pocos amigos tanto a las internas como a las visitas. Edmund dejó que lo revisaran sin siquiera inmutarse: en el centro de rehabilitación habían sido incluso más invasivos. Avanzó por donde le indicaron y esperó.

Sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza se tensaba de manera insoportable. Su garganta se cerró en un nudo y la garra inexorable del pasado se ciñó sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo, su rostro se mantuvo impasible cuando la vio.

Había cambiado. La seductora mujer de cabellos dorados, piel nívea y ojos poderosos apenas podía adivinarse en la piel reseca, las mejillas hundidas y las ojeras pronunciadas. Sin embargo, cuando sonrió de medio lado al verlo y bajó la mirada examinándolo, Edmund pudo visualizarla de nuevo frente a él en el laboratorio, en todo su esplendor de perfecta seducción.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la mujer tras unos momentos. Ladeó la cabeza haciendo que su cabello cayera sobre su hombro. Era un movimiento que tenía muy ensayado, aunque ahora el pelo estaba algo mustio–. ¿Me extrañas?

-¿Alimento continuo e inmerecido para el ego? ¿Quién no lo extrañaría? –Replicó Edmund con un tono mucho más tranquilo de lo que se sentía en realidad. Se dio el lujo de encogerse ligeramente de hombros, en apariencia relajado.

-No me hubieras mandado aquí… –señaló Jadis con la sonrisa torcida.

-Tenías un destino mucho peor para mí –le recordó Edmund.

Se miraron unos momentos. Aún recordaba cada momento que había pasado con ella. La locura que le había inspirado su piel y el sabor de su sexo. La sensación de superioridad y poder que tenía con ella y una aguja clavada en su brazo.

Un sabor metálico repulsivo acompañó esos recuerdos. Se había mordido la cara interna de la mejilla. Junto a aquellos recuerdos estaban todos los demás. El horror, el dolor, la traición.

La soledad.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Edmund? –Preguntó la mujer con voz suave. Se inclinó hacia adelante, como si el vidrio que separaba a visitantes y prisioneros no existiera. Edmund se sorprendió a sí mismo ante la ausencia del impulso de apartarse. Tampoco tenía deseos de sentirla.

Ella lo miró fijamente y pudo ver bailar en la sonrisa de sus labios la seguridad de poder extender otra vez sobre él su red.

-Nada –replicó él con tono calmado, aunque grave–. Sólo confirmaba algo.

Ella arqueó ambas cejas y sus ojos brillaron con interés. Era una mujer inteligente. Astuta. Siempre lo había sido.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Pudiste confirmarlo?

Edmund la contempló unos momentos más. Sí, aún podía desear lo que aquella mujer había significado. Sí, aún se despertaban en él los recuerdos de una época tan oscura como gloriosa. Aún sentía la necesidad en sus venas. Los sueños de gloria. Todo un mundo lejos de su familia, lejos del trabajo, del esfuerzo y del fracaso. Un futuro perfecto, sin tener que aceptar sus propios defectos, sin ninguna debilidad.

Los mismos deseos oscuros seguían dentro de él. Pero era consciente de ello.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí. – Tras una pausa asintió, disfrutando el brillo de incomprensión en los ojos de Jadis–. Gracias.

Aquella visita nunca había sobre ella. Se alejó sin siquiera despedirse y ella no le pidió que se quedara. Jadis dominaba, no pedía.

Se talló una vez más el abrigo mientras hacía el camino de vuelta. Se restregó las manos con fuerza cuando el frío viento del exterior lo golpeó al salir de la prisión.

Miró la hora. Tenía que darse prisa o no le daría tiempo de alistarse. Caminar con rapidez con el viento frío en contra era vigorizante. Calmaba su corazón acelerado y su mente cargada.

Creerse seguro era la primera señal de alarma. Ser consciente de los peligros, el primer paso para impedir la recaída. Era fácil ser fuerte mientras estaba lejos. Al calor de su familia, al refugio de su trabajo, a salvo de su pasado.

Por eso tenía que ponerse a prueba.

Ahora, en unas horas cuando recibiera ese pedazo de cartón en el que se condensaban sus esfuerzos, estudios y sacrificios de los últimos años, podría hacerlo tranquilo. Su cuerpo le podría recordar un viejo vicio que con más facilidad podía darle una efímera tranquilidad. Su mente podría volver hacia aquel futuro de humo que había construido sobre la nada.

Pero el orgullo en los ojos de su familia sería merecido y ahora, eso era todo lo que quería.


End file.
